Emeralds and power
by Metal Madness
Summary: Sequel to 'Emeralds and love'. A Shadamy where a past is to be discovered and weapons are to be made. It's FINSIHED! Who will survive the Final Death Egg? Can Sonic, Shadow and Metal Sonic survive the YangPrisal combanation? Just how will it all end?
1. Outsider in the ranks

Outsider in the ranks Disclaimer: Fistika is mine, both the Beta life form and MS3 from the original are still dead. Shame. Oh well, everyone else belongs to Sega and Sonic team.  
  
My personal note: First off, if you haven't read 'Emeralds and Love' you can either read it, or this list of important points: 1) Fistika is a blue echidna who was defeated after causing lots of chaos in station square, 2) Shadow and Amy are dating, as are Knuckles and Rouge and 3) There are now twenty chaos emeralds. Right, now err... just read the chapter.  
  
There are only two things which are certain to warp friendships, absorb your soul and turn reality into an illusion you won't want to return to. These are love and power.

Fistika sat in the middle of his cell, muttering a ancient echidna poem to himself.

"Chaos is power, time is illusion..." Dust had settled around his person and rats scuttled in and out of the cell, weaving in between the bars. Drops of water randomly dropped from the ceiling. A few drops hit Fistika on the head, but he ignored them. Fistika was alone in the room. There were four cells, but only one was occupied. Fistika paused his reciting and stood up. Seconds later the sound of large locks being disabled echoed around the room. Fistika turned to face the only door. His pupiled eye rested upon a small window in the door. He watched the soldiers typing various commands into a computer. After a minute the door completely unlocked and opened, allowing two soldier to enter the room in which Fistika inhabited. They both wore the standard G.U.N uniform and held rifles. "Ah gentlemen, to what do I owe your company?" Fistika sarcastically remarked.

"Shut it echidna." Replied one of the soldiers. Fistika simply smirked. "Our boss wants to speak to you." As he spoke, the soldiers pulled out an ID card and opened up Fistika's cell.

"The boss of G.U.N? Well this should make for some pleasant chat, maybe I could ask him to get a better chef, the stuff you're serving tastes like gruel, and another thing..."

"I said shut it Fistika!" The soldier tried to hit Fistika with the butt of his rifle, but Fistika caught the rifle. Fistika looked up at the soldier with a smug smile. The other Soldier pointed his gun threateningly at Fistika, who let go of the rifle. The soldier glared at Fistika before turning around and leading him out of the room. The second soldier walked behind Fistika, his gun always glaring at him. The soldiers lead Fistika through various corridors, all of which were grey and featureless. The doors housed small rooms full of cells, very few of which contained convicted criminals. The soldiers stopped in front of a door which didn't stick out in any way. One of the soldiers swiped his key card in a small slot next to the door. The door then opened to reveal a small white room. The soldier gestured Fistika into the room. Once inside the door closed behind Fistika. Fistika found himself alone in a what could only be described as complete whiteness.  
"These people really need to hire a professional painter." muttered Fistika.

"They cost too much." Claimed a voice. The voice seemed to come from every corner of the room, it sounded old and worn out. Fistika glanced around the room. The voice seemed to be coming from four small, nearly invisible speakers in each top corner.

"So this is the voice of 'Mr. GUN'? Any reason I was called?" Fistika looked around the room while he talked, trying to determine where G.U.N's boss was watching him from.

"My name is R. E. Prisal. Anyway, the reason you have been summoned is because I have a proposition for you." Replied the voice.

"So much for the 'we don't make deals with terrorists' claims."

"This isn't a deal, it's an offer. You have been asked for a variety of reasons." A small amount of anger had built in Prisal's voice. "Not only are you one of the only creatures to stand a chance against the targets, but if we send soldiers to do the work then the public might... frown... on what we are planning." Fistika raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you planning?"

"Do you remember the Beta life form?" Fistika nodded, partly to discover if they could see him. "Well this is the projects next step."

"This is a death sentence to every human on earth..." Shadow watched the recording of Gerald from the abandoned research centre of the A.R.K. A while ago the space colony had been safely returned to earth to destroy anymore threats which could have come from A.R.K (This happened in my story 'Mangabot'). Shadow had spent weeks searching for it with Amy. Rouge had known where it was, but for some reason refused to take Shadow to it. Shadow had returned to the colony in hope of uncovering more about the mystery that was the events of fifty years ago.

"It makes no sense." Muttered Shadow, "How did the video get here?" Shadow shut down the recording and stroll through the corridors connecting the rooms. From one of the rooms Amy ran out towards Shadow.

"Find anything?" She asked. Shadow sighed and shook his head. Amy smiled slightly and gently kissed his cheek. Shadow's face perked up a little. "Lets keep looking." Shadow and Amy continued down the corridors. Half way down one of the corridors Shadow stopped and looked around. "What's wrong?" asked Amy.

"We are not alone..." Shadow slowly turned around, his eyes darting around. For a minute nothing happened. Shadow lowered his guard. "Maybe I was..." Before Shadow could finish he was knocked to the ground. A G.U.N robot stood over him, pointing a gun at his head.

"Unauthorised intruder, prepare to be neturised!"

"What's an authorised intruder?" Questioned Shadow. Without any effort Shadow span through the robot, shattering it into countless pieces. Shadow looked down at the destroyed robot.

"There'll be more, why didn't I think the government would be protecting this." Shadow kicked one of the robots components.

"Ah, don't worry about them, they aren't any concern." Claimed Amy. Shadow agreed and continued down the hallway. As he walked down the corridor he began to hear sirens. The corridor began to flash red.

"It happened here..." Shadow felt a memory revelling itself. He looked into one of the old labs. He saw Gerald.

"What do you mean? This was not part of the deal!" Gerald was shouting at a soldier.  
"Our bosses are to close to discovering what we're doing, you will continue our weapon from jail." Shadow stared at the two, what was going on?

"SHADOW!" Amy's shout pulled Shadow back to reality. Hoards of G.U.N robots were flooding the corridors.

"I think we should go soon." claimed Shadow. He pulled out a red chaos emerald and pulled Amy close to him. "Chaos control!" Shouted Shadow. As the two of them disappeared Shadow couldn't help but look back at the lab. He would discover the truth, no matter what.

"Well, this doesn't make sense." Metal Sonic stared intently at a computer screen. Metal Knuckles walked up towards him and also looked at the monitor. On the monitor was blueprints for a robot. "This robot doesn't seem capable of combat, or speed, it doesn't look like it could even be a simple worker." Metal Sonic turned his chair around to face Metal Knuckles.

"Well maybe that's why Eggman never finished it." Metal Sonic shook his head.

"No. A machine like this wouldn't normally get past the design point, let alone be half built." Metal Sonic switched off the monitor. "Anyway, how's the Tails doll coming?"

"Well, Beta did a number on him, which wasn't very fair seeing as Fistika had just switched him off..."

"Just answer the question." Interrupted Metal Sonic.

"Still a lot of work to do on him." Metal Sonic nodded and turned the monitor back on.

"Well, you'd better do that work brother." Metal Sonic returned to the blueprint, trying to figure out the robots purpose.

"Brother," Metal Knuckles glanced from Metal Sonic to the blueprints, "you are becoming obsessed with those blueprints, do you not remember what the Metal Amy was like when Nack released it?"

"That was a different design, one which could be of use in combat, but with a scary personality." Metal Sonic pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. The screen zoomed into the head of the Metal Amy blueprints. "What is that?" Metal Sonic zoomed in even closer. "Code 579 secure memory chip? Don't the metal counterparts use Code 502 secure memory chips? What's the 579 version?" Metal Sonic scanned the computers files. He turned to Metal Knuckles. "The chip doesn't exists!"

"Or Eggman deleted all data on it." Metal Knuckles paused to think. "It is possible the chip was installed into the uncompleted robot and then all knowledge of it was destroyed."

"Why would Eggman do that?" Questioned Metal Sonic.

"Maybe the chip was going to hold some sort of data that Eggman needed to keep as secret as possible, a robot is much less likely to be hacked into." A short laugh emerged from Metal Sonic.

"That's some extremes to go to, just to keep some data secret, and then he goes and forgets about it." Metal Sonic printed the blueprints out from the computer. "Nether the less, this data could be of use to me. Brother, you continue to fix the Tails doll, I'll discover the secrets hidden within this robot."


	2. Completion of fate

Completion of fate Disclaimer: Fistika and Metal Amy are mine (so is Snipe and Prisal, but they aren't important). Sega and Sonic team own the rest and will until they succumb to my evil lawyer based tactics.  
  
Shadow and Amy materialised outside the space colony A.R.K, which now inhabited a large deserted area of Texas (Yes, I know that's stupid, but I've already wrote in now). Shadow grumbled and kicked the sand.

"I am not getting answers, just questions. I fear the large holes in my past will never be filled." Amy sighed and looked up at the colony.

"We will discover more about your past Shadow, you have my promise." Amy looked around at the endless emptiness of the environment. "Well what now? Are we going to try a get back in there?"

"No, G.U.N have a tendency to go to great length to get me back." Shadow looked down at his chaos emerald. "We should go home until we figure out what to do next." Shadow looked up at Amy, who simply nodded, then rose the emerald above his head.

"CHAOS... ugh!" Shadow was knocked onto the ground by a whack with a pistol. His chaos emerald went spiralling into the sky and as it came back down was grabbed by a white glove. Shadow jumped to his feet and turned to his attacker. Nack had a gun pointing at Shadow, and another pointed at Amy. The chaos emerald was pecking out of a pocket in his belt.

"Yo guys, now either of you move and I'll blow ya both away!" Nack 'wiggled' the guns threateningly.

"How long have you been tailing us?" Asked Amy, eyeing the guns cautiously.

"Haven't, been trying out this emerald tracker Metal boy designed after Rouge's."

"So working for Metal Sonic still?" Shadow tried to inch towards Nack.

"Not really, but he still owes me those emeralds, so I'm keeping in touch." Nack tried to give Shadow a threatening look, but didn't pull it off well.

"Nack..." Shadow sighed. "We're in the middle of nowhere, how do you suspect to run off with the emerald when I'm stronger and faster than you?"

"How do you think I got here? This is the Marvellous Queen!" Nack was about to use a remote to call his air bike, but realised that he didn't have any hands to use remote with, and ended up just looking around awkwardly. "Em, I can't actually call the vehicle right now, so I'm just going to back off to where I parked her." Nack half smiled, partly in embarrassment, and started walking away backwards.

"You are aware how long it'll actually take to get back without that emerald..." Amy muttered to Shadow. Shadow nodded angrily. He clenched his fists and waited for the momentary laps in Nack's concentration to strike. Nack had made a good distance, but was still far from his air bike. Nack glanced down at the pocket which his remote rested.

"AMY, JUMP!" Shadow shouted and charged at Nack. Nack managed to look up in time to get knocked in the jaw. Nack was knocked off his feet and was grabbed midair by the neck. "Now weasel, give me back my emerald and I won't break each and every one of your bones one by one." Nack gulped and dropped his guns. He slowly reached for his belt and the pocket. A flash of humour appeared on Nack's face. He discreetly pressed a button on his belt, which caused an electric pulse to fly through his body. Both him and Shadow dropped to the ground.

"Holy... I think Metal boy's trying to kill me off." Nack tried to push down his now frizzed out fur as he stood up. He picked up his gun and tried to point it at Shadow, who punched it away. Nack bit his lower lip as he realised he was about to battle the strongest creature in the world. "By any chance, can I get out of this without being unconscious and emeraldless?" Shadow shook his head. Nack was then hit in the back of his head with a large hammer. Amy then took the emerald out of the unconscious Nack's pocket.

"Come on, lets go. Shadow... Shadow!" Shadow was starring intently at Nack. Shadow picked up Nack's hat and looked inside it, there was a small tag with the words 'Property of Nack', between the 'of' and 'Nack' a name had been scribbled out. The word seemed to read 'Snipe'. "SHADOW!" Amy shouted.

"Visions of my past... they haven't come so easily or frequently since I was first released..."

Shadow was in a lab. He was missing an arm and his mind was much simpler, not able to make speech or do much more than think, see and hear. Next to him was an unfinished arm. He could see a weasel who looked a lot like Nack, except older and brown. He was wearing Nack's hat.

"So Snipe, I've heard you are good at this business." Snipe was talking to someone out of his vision of sight.

"So, Prisal, you want me to deal with former head of the discharged military organisation A.M.M.O (the assemblers of military machinery organisation), John minor. Good timing for this, he's currently wide open."

"It'll be the final bolt in his fate for what he did to..."

Shadow snapped out of the vision. he looked around dazed for a second.

"Two visions in five minutes, something's coming." Amy walked up to Shadow and placed the emerald in Shadow's hand.

"You'll find something normally is coming. Now come on, let us get out of here before Nack waits up." Shadow turned to Nack and smiled.

"Wait, I have a few questions to ask Nack about his farther..."

Due to the simplicity of Metal Amy, it only took Metal Sonic two weeks to complete her. The day before Metal Knuckles had completely fixed the Tails doll and both of them were there as Metal Sonic put the finishing touches on Metal Amy.

"Please don't be like that other Metal Amy." Prayed the Tails doll. Metal Sonic ignored Metal Sonic's wishes and turned on Metal Amy.

"Brothers, meet Metal Amy." Metal Sonic stepped back from the robot.

"Not calling her 'sister' then." Asked Metal Knuckles.

"Her components vastly differ from ours. She's not a sister." replied Metal Sonic. As Metal Amy came to consciousness she looked around confused at her environment. She spotted the three other robots and scanned them. "Hello Metal Amy." Metal Sonic turned to the newly activated robot.

"You are... Metal Sonic, how are you doing! Can you take me to Eggman, I'm suppose to see him when I'm first activated." Metal Amy's voice sounded much perkier than other robots. Metal Sonic smiled to himself.

"You're a happy one. Eggman abandoned you in his underground storage facility for incomplete machines. You now are working with us."

"I'd like a say in the matter, but okay. Don't think I'd want to work with someone who would just abandon me." Metal Amy walked closer to Metal Sonic. "Thanks for finishing me."

"Her personality defiantly differs from the rest of Eggman's creations." Metal Knuckles pointed out. Everyone ignored him.

"Metal Amy, would you tell us if there is any data in your memory chip that could be of any use to us."

"What do you mean?"

"We believe your chip may have been specially designed to carry a certain of piece of data.

What is it?" Metal Amy seemed to think for a second, before she stood back, and projected an image out of a concealed hologram projector.

"We mean like this?" Asked Metal Amy. All the robots stared at the image.

"Holy heck..."

"That's unbelievable!"

"Why didn't he finish this?" Asked Metal Sonic.

"Well, you may notice that he wasn't able to keep it functional with just seven chaos emeralds." Metal Amy replied. Metal Sonic began to laugh.

"Well we have twenty now, don't we?" Metal Sonic walked closer to the holograph. "We shall do this, we shall make the 'Final Death Egg'."

"So you want me to collect blood samples from each of these people?" Fistika looked down at the list he had been given.

"Yeah." The guard replied. "If you don't know any of these people, well your in trouble."

"No, I can figure it out. One question, can I kill Knuckles to get his sample?" Fistika had a history with Knuckles farther, who he killed.

"Officially, I have to say no, but honestly I don't care." The soldier kneeled down and placed a metal collar onto Fistika. "Now, so much as make us question your loyalty, and this blow up, taking you with it."

"Oh, I've never heard of that idea before." Sarcastically remarked Fistika. He then examined the collar. "I'm defiantly going to wear a coat covering this thing up." The soldier finished sealing the back of the collar.

"Oh, I know his name's not on there, as we have his DNA and all, but if you get a chance bring Shadow here." The soldier walked over to a control panel and pressed the a button. A fairly large metal door creaked aside, allowing Fistika out. "We'll be watching you on this monitor, so remember, one false move..."

"Hay, don't worry, once the missions finished, I'm getting out anyway."

"Under close surveillance." Added the soldier. Fistika laughed.

"Yes, you're very paranoid, but don't worry. I'll get you the animals' DNAs and be outta here, never to cause a fuss again." The soldier didn't talk back. Fistika exited through the metal doors.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" The soldier threw Fistika a belt. On the belt was two pockets full of syringes. There was also a knife dangling off it. Fistika fastened the belt as the metal door closed. Fistika smiled and filled his lungs with the first clean air he had been around for a while. His eyes needed to adjust to the outside light again. Fistika looked around at the grass and flowers. He hadn't seen the grass dancing in the wind or the plants swaying in the breeze for so long. Fistika did not dwell on the feeling of freedom for to long. He had been in jail before (An echidna one), and had already gone through the appreciating the little things before. It was boring. Fistika looked down again at his list, some of the names were a mystery to him, most he recognised from a paper as people who lead to his downfall just before he was capture, and he knew Knuckles. Son of General Knuckles senior. Fistika stuffed the list into an unused pocket on his belt. He shall be his first target, but not only that, but he'll wipe Knuckles from existence. Knuckles senior will cry from the afterlife as he kills his son.


	3. Victims of time

Victims of time.  
Disclaimer: Fistika, Metal Amy, Prisal and Snipe are all mine. Wow, my fan characters have almost doubled. Oh, and Sega and Sonic team own the rest.  
  
Fistika looked up at his old home, the floating island. It hadn't changed in the fifteen years he had been frozen. Fistika then realised he had no way of getting back up there.

"Always something." Muttered Fistika. Fistika looked down at his spiked knuckles, then back at the island. There was no way he could jump up and grab the island. Fistika looked down at his metal collar, most of which was covered by a trench coat. "Hay, army dudes, can you send me some sort of transportation?" Fistika then laid down on the grass and stared up at the floating island.

Fistika was running through the woods. Various shouts were coming from all around him. Sweat was dripping off every corner of Fistika's brow, his breathing was also heavy. Fistika wanted to stop, but he couldn't. Fistika put his arm over his eyes to wipe away the sweat. Fistika was hit by something and fell to the ground. He started to get up, but stopped when he felt two spikes against his throat. Fistika looked up. "Knuckles..." The red Echidna, covered in tribal tattoos, holding a staff in one hand and his other hand one Fistika's throat.

"Your rebellion is destroyed, Fistika, you have no choice but to accompany me to jail." Fistika spat at General Knuckles, who retaliated by whacking him with his staff. The staff managed to clip Fistika in one of his eyes.

"Holy! Your buying me a new eye!" General Knuckles whacked Fistika again.

"Now Fistika, you are either going to be a prisoner, or dead." General Knuckles grabbed Fistika by the throat. "Men, the fugitive's over here!" General Knuckles looked down at Fistika, but as he did a loud scream erupted through the island. Both Knuckles and Fistika turned to see the source of the noise. A huge blue monster was fighting something in the distance. "Isn't that where the emerald shrine is?" Questioned Knuckles. Fistika didn't answer, he tried to break free while Knuckles was occupied, but couldn't overpower Knuckles strength. A group of echidnas who looked similar to General Knuckles emerged from the woods.

"Sir, what is that?"

"None of our concern." Sighed Knuckles. "Take Fistika to his cell." As Knuckles spoke Fistika took out a small knife from his glove. Two of the echidnas took Fistika. The blue monster roared again, which gained every ones attention, except Fistika's, who momentarily broke free of the echidnas' grasp and threw the knife. It flew, as if in slow motion, straight at Knuckles forehead.

"Just add this to my list of felonies." sneered Fistika.

"Fistika, wake up, your transport his here." Fistika opened his eyes to see a vehicle which looked like a mix between the egg-o-matic and the flying G.U.N robots.

"Okay, thanks." Fistika got up and looked around. He couldn't see who woke him. Fistika got into the vehicle and noticed a soldiers face on a small screen.

"Just get our samples." The face disappeared. Fistika looked at the simple controls of the vehicle and quickly figured out how to use it. Within minutes Fistika returned to his homeland, the floating island. He was surprised at how little the place had changed, same mountains, same woods, the only difference was less huts. Fistika landed near the emerald shrine, for he knew that Knuckles would be guarding the master emerald. There always had to be a protector, and being the only echidna meant that position fell to Knuckles by default. As Fistika walked he felt an emotion he didn't recognise fall onto him. His once lively island was at a mute. Fistika was always something of a loner, but he missed having echidnas running back and forth all over the place. He felt truly alone. Fistika tried to shake off the feeling as the shrine came into view. Fistika noticed that Knuckles wasn't there and swore. Fistika walked up the stairs of the shrine and looked around.

"Where the heck is General Knuckles' little prick?" Fistika sighed slightly. Suddenly a huge blue fist was thrown at him. Fistika ducked and looked into the emerald green eyes of Chaos. "How the heck can you still be here!" Fistika shouted as he returned Chaos' punch. As Chaos fell to the floor a orange echidna walked out of thin air. She took one look at Fistika and gasped.

"Fistika? How could you be here?" Asked Tikal.

"Tikal? Good god, I thought you were dead!"

"Likewise." Fistika stared at Tikal, not quite sure if he should believe his eyes.

"By any chance is your farther still alive?" Tikal shook her head. "Oh, sorry."

"Are you still thirsting for power?" Fistika nodded his head. "Oh, sorry." Fistika smiled.

"Can you picture me not after power? I can't help if it interferes with your peaceful life."

"Yeah. You were as bad as farther."

"That's why I was his best friend... not that he had many friends." Fistika thought back to the days of old when he would spend hours discussing topics with Tikal's farther. "Good times."

"Shame such times are behinds us now." Fistika sighed. Then after a second shook his head and reminded himself why he had come.

"Look, this is not why I came. Tikal, where is Knuckles?" Asked Fistika.

"Knuckles? No! I remember how much you hated his farther!" Tikal stepped back.

"Tikal. Tell me. I'll find him eventually, so you may as well tell me." Fistika kept his voice stern and level. Tikal's eyes darted around. "Tikal."

"He's... with his girlfriend."

"I need more information than that." Fistika pierced into Tikal with his eyes. "Where is Knuckles and his girlfriend."

"This isn't Texas..." Nack looked around the pink apartment he was sitting in. Nack started to get up, but was pushed back down by a blue blur (ah, how many times will Sonic be described so.

"Hello Nack, we have a few questions for you." Nack gave a confused look at Sonic.

"Why's he here again?" Asked Shadow.

"A general hate for Nack." Replied Amy.

"Did you just leave my air bike in the middle of Texas." Asked Nack, obviously not caring what Sonic had to say.

"Err... that's not important," Sonic claimed "what is, is... what ever Shadow has to say."

"And people wonder why I hate you." Shadow pushed Sonic aside. "Now Nack, I need to know about Snipe." Nack looked suspiciously at Shadow.

"How'd you know about my pop?"

"Apparently before I was finished a man named Prisal made a deal with him."

"Finished? You mean you're a robot?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"How many people are going to think that, I'm fleshy!" Amy decided to step in.

"We will take you back to your bike thing as soon as you tell us what we want to know." Amy claimed.

"Give me the emerald and we have a deal." Nack replied.

"How about you leave without a limp?" Asked Shadow.

"Deal." Nack got up. "Well Snipe was my dad. His job was a assassin."

"Pardon?" Sonic blurted out. "My god, you have a messed up family."

"Well, a thief and an assassin in the same family is a little messed up." Commented Sonic.

"Sonic, let the grown ups talk. Now Nack, did your dad ever mention anything about a man called Prisal, or a organisation called A.M.M.O?" Nack shook his head.

"No, pop had a strict customer confidential." Shadow swore. Amy went into thought for a minute before talking.

"Where is Snipe now?"

Shadow, Amy, Sonic and Nack all walked into a dusty house which creaked with every move made. The four unsettled dust with every step. Nack lead them up some misshaped stairs. Amy worried that the steps were going to brake any minute. At the top Nack toke them to the farest door. Before entering Nack turned to the three hedgehogs.

"Now, as you can probably tell from the fact we've got this far into his house so easily, pop is somewhat... out of it." Nack knocked on the door. "Dad, it's me, your son."

"What son?" Grumbled a voice. Nack smiled nervously and opened the door. Inside Snipe the weasel stood in the middle of the room, shotgun resting on the ground.

"Hello dad. I have a few friends who want to ask you something." Snipe glared at Nack.

"You come into my house and bring a group of thugs with you. Be a man. Do your own dirty work."

"Dad, these are civilians, not 'thugs' or marks, or anything like that. They have to ask you a question." Snipe made a small sound which resembled a laugh.

"Why, what are you getting from this?" Nack shuffled nervously.

"He's getting his bike and health." Sonic replied. Snipe's eyes narrowed on Nack.

"Can't get them back yourself? What are you playing at Nack? Be a man!" A flash of anger flickered on Nack's face. Shadow decided to step in before it got ugly.

"Sir..." Before Shadow could continue Snipe broke into laughter.

"Who's this boot licker?" Shadow ignored the comment.

"Do you remember bumping off an A.M.M.O member for a Prisal?" Snipe turned white.  
"Wh...who told you about that?"

"I was there when it happened... apparently." Snipe did not question what he meant by that, he just walked towards a chair and sat down.

"It was strangest thing ever. I didn't tell anyone about it because my code and pride." He said the words 'code' and 'pride' with a level of disgust. "I was going to take this job from a R.E. Prisal, a man no one knew of, he didn't even seem to have a past, hell, his face was normally hidden in some way. Anyway, when I met him he seemed very odd, a enigma of a man he was..."

"So, we are settled on the price?" Prisal gestured at a briefcase.

"I believe we are." Replied Snipe. Prisal smiled in a twisted way and left the room. Snipe walked over to the suit case, took a quick look in it, then looked around the room.

"Stupid bloke, leaving an outlaw alone." Snipe removed his hat and took out the crowbar hidden within. Snipe then proceeded to pry open Prisal's locked drawers on a search for money, or info which could be used for blackmail. In many of the draws Snipe found hundreds upon hundreds of papers with the word 'Revenge' scribbled all over it. After some searching Snipe found some different documents. These were a description of some sort of raid and massacre on a space colony, and a video. On the 'spine' of the video was the words 'copy - death sentence'. Curious, Snipe placed the video in the VCR (remember, DVD's weren't about back then). A bald man with a huge ginger moustache appeared.

"This is a death sentence to every human on earth..."

"He was obsessed with Gerald? He even knew about the death sentence before it happened!" Shadow seemed to be having a hard time understanding what he had just been told.

"Well, I did the job, but that video has always haunted me." Snipe shook his head.

"I don't think he noticed that A.R.K thing." Whispered Nack to Amy.

"Well," Shadow began walking out the house. "I think we better find, and talk to this Prisal."


	4. A revenge unsatisfied

A revenge unsatisfied

Disclaimer: Metal Amy and Fistika are mine, the other two fan characters probably won't appear in this chapter, and if they do there still mine. Now don't forget... oh and Sega and Sonic team own the rest.  
  
"So brother, where are these twenty emeralds?" Metal Knuckles watched as Metal Sonic pulled out a yellow device which looked like a portable television.

"Well, according to this device..." Metal Sonic studied it momentarily. "One of the chaos emeralds is constantly moving, so presumably someone has that one, the rest are in two groups, one on the floating island and one... somewhere I don't recognise, presumably a military base." The Tails doll tried looking over Metal Sonic's shoulder, while Metal Knuckles began checking his weaponry "So, the floating island first?" Metal Sonic nodded.

"Hay, guys, are we overlooking a little problem?" Asked Metal Amy. "You know, the fact anyone could see us building the final death egg a mile off?"

"Don't worry, I know of one of Eggman's old bases which would be perfect for this. His underwater pacific base." Metal Amy nodded, as if to approve the base.

"So, shouldn't we get to the floating island?"

"Patience Metal Amy, we need to be fully prepared for Knuckles or any other hazards which may arise." Metal Sonic tossed his emerald tracker aside and picked up a bag. "Brothers, are you all packed?" The tails doll and Metal Knuckles both nodded. Metal Sonic rummaged through a near by chest, occasionally stuffing a weapon into his bag. "There should still be room in this bag for the emeralds. Right, we're off, come brothers!" Before Metal Sonic could fly off Metal Amy grabbed him.

"Hay, what about me?" Metal Sonic turned to face her.

"You're not made for combat, of what use will you be?" Metal Sonic prepared to fly off again, but Metal Amy swiped his bag. She then threw it into a hidden compartment.

"I have a lot of space." The Tails doll walked up to Metal Sonic.

"I don't think we can rid of her." Metal Sonic laughed.

"I always admire a rebellious streak, that's what got me to where I am. Come on brothers, and Metal Amy." Metal Amy made a gesture which could be translated as a smile (for someone with no mouth). The four of them flew off in the direction of the floating island. As they flew off Metal Sonic turned to Metal Amy. She was defiantly different.

On the floating island Fistika was leaving to pursue his revenge on Knuckles. Tikal stood behind him as he boarded his vehicle.

"Must you do this Fistika? You already killed his farther, why must you do the same to him?" Fistika didn't even look back at her.

"Because of General Knuckles, I lost everything, and are currently being forced to do the bidding of others. Thanks to him I am here. Only one person I know is still alive. My life's purpose of power is slowly running away and I can't take chase. That is why I have to do this!" Tikal put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe your thirst of power isn't completely blameless."

"Maybe, but it's part of my purpose. Without it I might as well be dead." Tikal let go of his shoulder. "You forget. I am the bad guy, and the bad guy kills." There was a tone of sadness in Fistika's voice. He sat in the pilots seat and made the vehicle hover slightly. "Oh, and is that blue dude going to be okay?" Tikal smiled slightly.

"You're not that strong Fistika." Fistika smiled as well. With the spirit lightened slightly he decided to make his exit.

"Who's that, my scanner doesn't recognise him." Metal Amy turned to the other robots. They had been able to get to the floating island in next to no time thanks to a few moderations Metal Sonic had made to there thrusters. Metal Sonic looked in the direction Metal Amy was facing.

"Lets see... Fistika? How can he be here, he's meant to be in a G.U.N prison." Metal Sonic double checked. Yep, Fistika was there. "Wait, of course! He want the emeralds to turn into that monster again!" Metal Sonic turned to the other robots. "Were changing course, get him out of the way first." Everyone nodded and followed Metal Sonic.

"What's that?" Fistika pointed at four dots in the sky. No sooner had he finished his sentence than he was knocked out of his vehicle by a robotic fist. He was knocked to the ground and pummelled by Metal Sonic. Fistika kicked him off and narrowly avoided the Tails doll's machine fire. Fistika ducked Metal Sonic's fist and Metal Knuckles' foot. The machine gun fire came millimetres from Fistika's face as he leaned backwards to doge two spin attacks. Metal Knuckles glided at Fistika. Fistika grabbed Metal Knuckles and spun him around. He knocked Metal Sonic and was flung at the Tails doll, who fell over backwards. Metal Knuckles got up and attacked Fistika with an on slaughter of punches. Fistika couldn't block the fists fast enough and became an living punching bag. Metal Sonic fired missiles at Fistika, adding to the pain. Metal Knuckles punched Fistika onto his knees and followed with one last almighty punch. Metal Sonic advanced on the blood soaked mess that was Fistika. Fistika looked at him. "Hello... Metal Sonic wasn't it? What brings you here?" Fistika tried to stand up, but was still to weak after Metal Knuckles assault.

"Hello Fistika, are we out on good behaviour already?" Metal Sonic pulled Fistika up by his neck.

"You could say I'm out on bad behaviour." Fistika's words were half strangled. (for the obvious reasons). Tikal ran over to Metal Sonic, but was halted by Metal Knuckles.

"Why are you attacking him?" Shouted Tikal. Metal Sonic dropped Fistika and turned to Tikal.

"How many echidnas are there? You're all suppose to be dead!" Metal Sonic was about to whack Tikal, but restrained himself. "So, what? Are you Fistika's partner or something."

"No. Just a friend, of sorts." Tikal looked up at Metal Sonic with fear. "You still haven't told me why you attacked him." Fistika laughed, which came out mostly as coughs.

"Oh, I just foiled his attempt to kill a blue hedgehog. Still not sure what you had against him, but then, why should I care?" Metal Amy looked at Fistika, then at his vehicle.

"Metal Sonic, if Fistika wants the chaos emeralds, then why dose it look like he was about to leave?" Tikal turned from Metal Amy to Metal Sonic.

"You thought he was after the emeralds? No! He didn't what them!" Metal Sonic looked at Tikal for a second.

"You're that girl... the one with Chaos..." There was a pause as Metal Sonic thought through what to do next. "Well, I can tell there's been a misunderstanding here. We'll let you take Fistika to recuperate." Metal Sonic turned to his comrades. He sent them all message reading 'Knuckles isn't here, she's looking after the place, he can get rid of here for a while this way.

"Don't worry about me," Fistika had dragged himself to his vehicle, "I've still got a job to do." With that Fistika flew off the island.

"Okay," Metal Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, "I Think me and my group will get back to what we were doing." Metal Sonic awkwardly looked around before retreating with the other robots. Tikal was left alone, feeling slightly confused.

Shadow and Amy waited in Amy's apartment. Sonic had gone to Tails to see what he could uncover about A.M.M.O and Prisal. Nack had stayed with his farther. Amy was rummaging through the fridge and Shadow was sitting at the table, entangled in thought.

"Amy." Shadow suddenly called. Amy turned to look at him. "I'm sorry that this search for my past is taking up so much of our lives." Amy smiled and walked up to him.

"Oh Shadow. I don't mind at all, everyone deserves a past, not bits of one." Shadow smiled slightly to. Amy sat down next to him.

"As soon as this is all over and done with, I'll take you somewhere nice." Shadow claimed. The two stared at each other before embracing. Shadow and Amy's lips pressed together and there arms wrap around the others body. There eyes were closed and Shadow ran his hands across Amy's spine.

"Hay, we've got the... opps, bad timing?" Sonic burst into the room with Tails. Shadow and Amy pulled apart and turned to Sonic.

"Yeah, really bad." replied Shadow. The smile was no longer on Shadow's face as he got down to business. "What did you discover." Sonic stepped aside to let Tails through.

"A.M.M.O was an old military organisation. They showed a large interest in the A.R.K project and even lead many projects on the space station. There leader in this time, a John Minor, was a man of questionable morals. He had strong beliefs in using weapons of mass destruction for defence. He died about forty one years ago." Amy turned to Shadow.

"Weren't you frozen then?" Shadow rose his hand to quiet her.

"Yeah, anyway, forty seven years ago the military organisation was challenged by a different one working in much the same area. After that A.M.M.O only lasted five more years before being shut down and being permantly replaced with the new organisation."  
  
"Who was the other organisation?" Asked Shadow. Tails raised one eyebrow.

"What other military organisations do you know of?"

"G.U.N! That's impossible! G.U.N massacred everyone of A.R.K fifty years ago!" Shadow was shouting.

"Apparently you got your facts wrong 'Shad'." Stated Sonic. Shadow glanced angrily at Sonic.

"What did you find about Prisal?"

"Nothing. The guy doesn't exist, hell, the word doesn't even exist." Tails paused momentarily.

"Shadow, can't you give us any more information?" Shadow shook his head. Sonic snapped his fingers.

"Well we have come to another dead end." Sonic turned to leave.

"Wait, why don't we use the time stones to see what happens?" Shadow had just remembered the mysterious stones Fistika had used to turn himself into a unstoppable creature.

"No can do." Sonic claimed. "We kinda sent the things into the past, you know, to stop them getting in the wrong hands." Shadow sighed. Sonic, what an idiot.

"Sonic, if you sent them back into the past, then they'll be here again, won't they?" Tails nodded in agreement to Shadow's obvious point. "Lets go get them."


	5. Follower of a different leader

Follower of a different leader.  
Disclaimer: Metal Amy and Fistika are mine. Sega and Sonic team own the rest. Wish I owned a highly popular blue hedgehog, but no, I don't. Stupid non-sharing company.  
  
Metal Sonic, Metal Amy, Metal Knuckles and the Tails doll walked across the paths which made up Lava reef. Metal Sonic lead the group past flames and rotating spikes.

"Why the heck can't they just make a non lethal zone anymore?" Metal Knuckles complained. Metal Sonic ignored him and flew past a flame throwing device.

"We're almost there." Claimed Metal Sonic. The Tails doll flew past Metal Amy, who then noticed he had caught fire.

"Why did Knuckles ever move the master emerald from in here?" Questioned Metal Amy as she put the Tails doll out.

"The emerald shrine has always been the master emeralds resting place. Hidden palace was a special refugee made for it and the chaos emeralds in times of danger. The reason the chaos emeralds are no longer being held in the shrine is because they're always in danger." Metal Sonic walked through a small passage dug into the rock. "We're here."

"Just through here?" Asked Metal Knuckles.

"Yes, just through here, like I said." Replied Metal Sonic. Metal Knuckles started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Tails doll, deactivate." Ordered Metal Knuckles. The Tails doll complied as ordered.

"What are you doing? Why is the Tails doll doing as he's told?" Metal Amy looked around confused. Metal Knuckles turned to Metal Sonic, and grabbed his throat.

"He listens, because when I rebuilt him I remodelled a few things, and what I am doing, is betraying you for our true master, Dr. Eggman!" Metal Sonic struggled against Metal Knuckles strength.

"How can you do this? We're brothers!" Another laugh came from Metal Knuckles.

"We are robots! Not brothers you idiot! I don't have to keep listening to you now I'm going to have enough emeralds to take the rest, and info on where the rest are! You have given me knowledge of everything I need to know! Ha!" Metal Knuckles threw Metal Sonic into a near by pit of lava. Metal Amy stood by helplessly, and the Tails doll... just stood. Metal Knuckles turned to Metal Amy. "So new blood," Metal Knuckles realised the flaw in his statement, but continued anyway, "what are you going to do? Go home you waste of space." Metal Knuckles turned to leave, but was tackled by Metal Sonic. Metal Knuckles pushed him off and threw a punch at him. Metal Sonic dodged and fired his missiles. Metal Knuckles jumped into the air and used the missiles as stepping stones. Metal Knuckles jumped off the last one and came down on Metal Sonic with his foot. Metal Sonic was knocked backwards. He span attacked at Metal Knuckles, who took a swing at the metal ball. His punch managed to knock Metal Sonic out of the attack and into the ground. "Do not fight me fool! I am designed for strength!" Metal Knuckles began to kick Metal Sonic. Metal Amy watched in horror, she had no idea what to do. Metal Knuckles picked up Metal Sonic and punched him back onto the floor. "See you Metal." Metal Knuckles left Metal Sonic and walked towards Hidden palace.

"So, tell me what you're thinking as you turn away," Metal Sonic called out, "And when what you have in your two hands is enough to set you free." (Second time I've referenced that song in a fic.)

"Shut it. I won't betray Eggman." Metal Knuckles disappeared into Hidden palace. Metal Amy ran up to Metal Sonic and helped in up.

"We have to stop him!" Metal Sonic darted after the betrayer, Metal Amy following closely. Metal Knuckles walked past a picture of some fight and into a room which shone with the glow of the chaos emeralds.

"Excellent." Muttered Metal Knuckles. He reached out a hand to touch one of the emeralds, but was knocked down by a speeding Metal Sonic. Metal Knuckles jumped back onto his feet.

"Lucky shot. Lets see how lucky you are now!" Metal Knuckles jumped into the air and concentrated his power. Metal Sonic jumped at him. Metal Knuckles cached Metal Sonic's fist as Metal Sonic threw it at him. The two of them engaged in a mid air battle as the chaos emeralds began to revolve around them. "You forget brother, I surpass you in strength, in or out of our super forms." A blinding flash surrounded the both of them. As the light disappeared two figures fighting at super sonic speeds could be seen. Super Metal Sonic pushed away from the fight, only to get hit in the chin by Super Metal Knuckles. Super Metal Sonic swiped Super Metal Knuckles across the face and pushed him backwards. Super Metal Knuckles laughed and beckoned Super Metal Sonic on.

"Metal Sonic! Go after the emeralds, there more important!" Metal Amy shouted. Super Metal Sonic nodded and dived towards the emeralds (Which had not been absorbed into the super forms because it was powering two people... or something). Super Metal Knuckles flew into Super Metal Sonic's way and punched him backwards.

"Backing out brother?" Super Metal Sonic ignored the comment and flew head first at Super Metal Knuckles, hopping to knock him out the way. Super Metal Knuckles, however, grabbed Super Metal Sonic. "Have a look what our master gave me..." Super Metal Knuckles turned to look at his shoulder. "Draining pods, activate!" Out of Super Metal Knuckles shoulders sprang out two small disks (one from each shoulder). The disks attached themselves to Super Metal Sonic. He couldn't get rid of them because Super Metal Knuckles had his arms pinned down. Super Metal Sonic felt his power slowly being drained, his energy was disappearing at a steady, but fast rate. Super Metal Sonic became normal Metal Sonic, but Super Metal Knuckles still didn't call back the disks. Metal Sonic was almost out of energy.

"Agh!" Super Metal Knuckles turned around to locate where the sound came from. Metal Amy had tried to absorb the chaos emeralds power, but couldn't, because her circuitry couldn't withstand the power.

"Forgot about her. Well brother, it's been fun betraying you, but I have to go." Super Metal Knuckles swooped down and grabbed all the emeralds, making sure to knocked down Metal Amy on the way. He then called back his draining pods and flew off. Metal Sonic's lifeless body dropped to the ground. Metal Amy ran over to him.

"Metal Sonic! Metal Sonic! Oh god..." Metal Amy stared speechless at Metal Sonic.

"... get the Tails doll..." Metal Sonic's voice was barley a wispier, but nether the less, Metal Amy sighed a sigh of relief. "... if we can get to G.U.N's... emeralds, we can be ultra and... defeat the traitor."

"So Rouge, what do you have planned for the weekend?" Knuckles sat on Rouge's couch, with Rouge lying on to of him, resting her head on his chest.

"Nothing, but I'm hopping that's about to change..." Knuckles smiled.

"Well, I do have tickets to the new Chaomio and Juliet..." Rouge smiled and gave Knuckles a hug (Which is hard considering her position.

"A romantic movie, a good excuse to kiss."

"Who says we need a reason?" Knuckles replied. He moved his face towards Rouge's. As there lips met, Rouge's cell phone went off.

"Wait a minute Knux." Rouge answered her phone.

"Er, hi it's Tikal." Rouge handed the phone to Knuckles, who realised who it must be.

"Tikal, what's wrong, I told you to only use my mobile if the master emeralds was in danger! So who took it!"

"Calm down Knuckles, the master emerald's fine, but..." A large sound of glass smashing echoed through the house.

"She took her time to figure out how to use that." Fistika walked into the room. Knuckles and Rouge stood up and took defensive position.

"You! I though you were locked up!" Claimed Knuckles.

"That's true, emphasis on the 'were' part. So Knuckles, aren't you pleased to see me?"

"You could say that. You could also say that you're dead meat." Knuckles rose his fist threateningly.

"You're all words, like your dad." Fistika casually walked towards Knuckles and Rouge. "Of course, you don't have an army backing you." Knuckles couldn't stand Fistika's ramblings any more and ran at him, landing a punch to his stomach. Fistika staggered backwards, hunched over his stomach. "In your defence, it feels like you have an army backing you." Fistika stood upright again, taking the knife from his belt. "So tell me Knuckles, have you ever looked down the smoking barrel of death?"

"Every other day." Knuckles once again charged at Fistika. Fistika dodged the fist and inserted the knife into Knuckles back. Fistika seemed to hit a nerve and paralysed Knuckles arm. Knuckles swung at Fistika with his good arm, but Fistika ducked it easily. Fistika pulled out his knife. Knuckles grabbed his shoulder, where the knife had just been. Fistika placed his knife back on his belt and knocked Knuckles over with a sweeping kick. Knuckles hit the ground. Fistika whipped out a syringe and jabbed Knuckles in the arm.

"Get away from him!" Rouge threatened. Fistika ignored her and collected his blood sample. Rouge ran up behind Fistika and kicked him in the head. Fistika was knocked over Knuckles and onto the floor next to him. Fistika put the syringe with Knuckles blood away and pulled out a new one. He got up and dodged another kick from Rouge. This time he stuck the syringe into Rouge's leg. He quickly collected the blood sample from her and took the syringe out. Rouge almost instantly kicked Fistika again, knocking him backwards. Fistika staggered backwards. He looked up to see that Knuckles had got up, and was standing next to Rouge.

"Well my unpleasant little victims, I have what I need from you both, so I'll be on my way." Fistika grabbed hold of the knife in his pocket. "However, before I go," Fistika turned around, "Knuckles, would you like to see how your farther died?"

"What's that meant to mean?" Asked Knuckles. Fistika smiled, looking at the knife. Without warning Fistika turned around and threw his knife directly at Knuckles forehead.


	6. Aftermath of betrayal

Aftermath of betrayal Disclaimer: Sega and Sonic team own everyone who isn't Fistika, Prisal, Snipe and Metal Amy. Of course about two of them are actually going to appear in this chapter. Probably. O.K, I don't actually know! SHUT UP!  
  
My notes: Soz, LaMoNt kAwAii HeDgEhOg /lamont-the-ultimate, but I have no plans to use your character yet. Right, onto the story.  
  
Metal Sonic sat in the deserted lab which housed Eggman's unfinished creations, the lab he had been concocting his plans from ever since Metal Knuckles showed him it.

"That complete and absolute bas..."

"Metal Sonic, there are problems with the Tails doll." Metal Amy walked out of the repair room, screwdriver in hand.

"What is the problem?" Metal Sonic asked. Metal Amy briefly turned to look at the room see had just exited.

"The problem is that we can't fix him. The Tails doll has really had a number done on his circuitry." Metal Amy slumped down into a near by chair. "At this rate Metal Knuckles will be done with the military base way before we even get there." Metal Sonic clenched his fist.

"Well, we're going to have to do this without the Tails doll." Metal Sonic picked up his emerald tracker again. The collection of seven emeralds was far from the other thirteen. "Although, we still have plenty of time, in fact he's going the wrong way." Metal Amy looked at the tracker.

"Do you think he doesn't know the way?" Asked Metal Amy.

"Unlikely, the chaos emeralds are like magnets, so he should be easily able to find such a large cluster." Metal Sonic replied.

"Well if that is true, then how come no one found the thirteen hidden emeralds earlier?" Metal Amy argued. Metal Sonic put away the emerald tracker and looked directly at Metal Amy.

"As far as I can tell Fistika had buried them in some sort of chamber which dispersed the energy the emeralds emit out in such a way they were 'invisible' to emerald trackers, or the other emeralds."

"Yeah, that made sense." Metal Amy sarcastically remarked. Metal Sonic ignored the comment. "So, how are we going to break into this place?" Metal Sonic got up and took out some blueprints. "Where did you get that from?"

"Stole it from Eggman. Anyway, all the emeralds are in this central room on the bottom floor. The most direct way there would be to come from above and break our way through the ceilings down to it, but the ceilings are made of an alloy way to hard to destroy to get down there without triggering the alarm and being overwhelmed by soldiers before we're anywhere near. All the corridors leading to the room are blocked by doors witch will only open by fingerprint id, and they're just as hard to destroy as the ceilings, or anything else for that matter."

"So how the heck do we get in?"

"We're going to have to steal one of Metal Knuckles' emeralds so we can get in with Chaos control."

Super Metal Knuckles walked down a long metallic corridor. He came to a large door and opened it. He walked into a large room, inhabited by discarded robot parts, monitors and a large chair.

"My liege, I bring you the chaos emeralds." Super Metal Knuckles bowed down. The chair turned around, revealing Eggman. Eggman got up and walked up to Super Metal Knuckles. Super Metal Knuckles stood upright again and handed him one of the chaos emeralds. "Courtesy of Metal Sonic." Eggman laughed.

"Excellent! You have done well my servant. I presume you have taken care of the other problem?" Super Metal Knuckles didn't say anything. "You have got rid of Metal Sonic, haven't you?"

"Possibly, I did drain his energy, but Metal Amy could have gotten him recharged easily." Super Metal Knuckles kept perfect eye contact with Eggman. Eggman looked at him suspiciously

"Also, I haven't got my info yet. Metal Amy wasn't 'altered' by you was she?" Eggman asked.

"Metal Sonic worked on her alone, I never got a chance." Super Metal Knuckles replied. Eggman snapped his fingers.

"Oh for heck's sake! Metal Sonic isn't dead and the needed adjustments haven't been done to the Metal Amy!"

"In my defence Metal Sonic was never technically alive, so can never really be dead."

"Don't back talk. Your mission was not a complete success, making the mission next to pointless!" Eggman kicked Super Metal Knuckles, resulting in him hurting his own leg.

"Master, I may not have got to Metal Amy, but instead I put the Trojan into the Tails doll. As soon as they reboot him the Trojan will be activated and the needed information will be taken from Metal Sonic through his wireless connection with the Tails doll. Then both there systems will be erased, if the Metal Amy had her data wiped clean and not the Tails doll, then we could have more trouble than just having to contend with Metal Amy. It is only a shame I couldn't get the info sooner."

"Maybe I should have put the virus in you to hack into those files." Eggman threatened. "I wanted it in Metal Amy so the Death egg's plans wouldn't be up for the taking, I only want you to have a version! Besides, Metal Amy was specially designed to help the virus get into Metal Sonic's encrypted files easier, without the electric treatment..." Super Metal Knuckles nodded. When he tried to get in the files with his wireless link to Metal Sonic he got electrocuted for twenty four hours.

"Dose it matter as long as you get the program to run Metal Sonic's copied data and complete MS4?" (who remembers MS3? God I miss him. Why did I kill off so many of my fan characters? the Beta life form, MS3... well that's it. I'll shut up now)

The knife speed towards Knuckles head, no time to dodge or defend, fortunately that didn't seem to matter as the knife just bounced off Knuckles forehead harmlessly. Fistika stared blankly at the knife before picking it up and throwing it at Knuckles again, to similar effect. Fistika picked up the knife again and studied it.

"Hay Knuckles, those wounds on your back are real aren't they?" Knuckles, not quite sure what was going on, simply nodded. "Lets see... what the hell are these little... oh my god! Those prats!" Fistika started shouting at his metal collar. "You can make the knife temporarily useless! You can make the thing fold into itself and return to normal just like that, just to mess up my plans! You'll let me inflect deep wounds, but not kill a man! You morons and your confused morals!" Fistika put the knife away and looked up at Knuckles and Rouge, who were both completely confused. "You don't mess we my revenge GUN." As he talked he gave Knuckles a look which mixed anger and thought. "Once I've done this mission for you GUN, you better watch out." Fistika gave Knuckles a small smile and ran off.

"Okay... what?" Asked Rouge.

"I think he was trying to get revenge on GUN for not letting him kill me." Knuckles replied, not entirely sure himself.

"How could he be working with GUN?" Rouge was looking at Knuckles large shoulder wounds,

"and why didn't they stop him doing these?"

"He took some of our blood in a syringe, maybe they wanted him to do this, just not kill us." Knuckles let his hand feel against the stabs in his back. "But why?"

Fistika ran into the crowded street, shoving past various civilians. He jumped up, clung onto a building and scaled up it. On top of the building was Fistika's vehicle. Fistika jumped into it, but didn't take off. He sat and waited. Before long the screen lit up with a picture of a GUN soldier.

"Fistika, what are you doing?" The soldier was angry. Fistika remained calm.

"Pray tell, why have I yet to blow up? Surly you must 'question my loyalty' now." Fistika smirked.

"We..." Fistika cut in before the soldier had a chance to reply.

"It's because you still need me, and blowing me up would mean you would be forced to use some other hapless victim in your petit quest to advance that 'ultimate weapon' project. A hapless victim who probably couldn't do it." Fistika paused to let the soldier reply, but interrupted again. "So, bud, let me get my revenge or else a few more people will know about my 'loyalties'." The Soldier just looked at Fistika with burning hatred.

"I'm afraid that as part of our code we are not allowed to purposely kill a humanoid, and now that you're working for us, you have to follow this rule." The soldier spoke through clenched teeth. Fistika nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose I can wait for the end of this job." Fistika turned the monitor off and started the vehicle's engine. He took a glance back at Knuckles house. "I will return to end this Knuckles, you'll see."

Shadow, Amy, Tails and Sonic trekked up the side of an extinct volcano. Tails lead, following the signal he was getting from a emerald tracker he had modified to follow the time stones signal. The heat was getting to Sonic, making him slightly more grumpy than normal.

"Tails, are you sure the time stones haven't been burned up inside that thing?" Shadow asked.

"Who cares!" Grumbled Sonic. Everyone ignored him.

"If they had got cooked, I wouldn't be getting any signal." Tails replied. Shadow nodded and continued hiking up the volcano. It wasn't long until they had reached the top. Sonic, seriously suffering from heat frustration, was repeatedly trying to kick Tails off the summit. It wasn't long until everyone just knocked Sonic down the path.

"Where are the stones Tails?" Amy looked around the summit while asking. Tails looked from his tracker, to the smoking hole which housed the volcano's lava.

"Would you believe..." Tails peered into the volcano.

"How is that even possible?" Shadow also looked down into the bubbling hole.

"Well, after we sent them back by themselves, via a simulation run in my lab, someone had apparently moved them to the future site of this volcano. Why I can't say."

"That doesn't really answer my question, how can they be in a boiling pit of lava, and still be intact?" Tails shrugged. Everyone (except Sonic who was still grumpy) looked around in the volcano, trying to see the stones. Something caught Shadow's eye. "Tails, if you can track these things, I pressume others can." Tails looked at Shadow confused.

"Well, it isn't outside the realm of possible..." Shadow whacked a small fuse box at the side of the pit. Something flicked briefly into view, then disappeared, then reappeared, revealing itself to be a metal building suspended above the lava. "I'd say it is very likely." Tails quickly changed his answer. Amy bit her bottom lip.

"It seems Eggman has perfected the clocking device."

"Well lets beat him up and get away from this stinking place!" Sonic grumbled.

"It's lava reef zone all over again." Tails muttered under his breath.

"Master, I detect Sonic and friends." Super Metal Knuckles looked up at the ceiling. Upon hearing this news Eggman got angry and started kicking his chair.

"Why? Can I do anything without that blue rat breathing down my neck?" Eggman complained. Super Metal Knuckles walked in the direction of the exit.

"I'll deal with that problem master."

"Wait! Do you honestly believe you can do this alone?" Super Metal Knuckles turned his eyes. There seemed to be a twinkle in his dead eyes (Yes, this chapter really makes sense.

"Trust me, I can do much more than they believe."

"It's opening." Shadow observed.

"Thank god we have you here, otherwise we might not have noticed that GREAT BIG DOOR OPENING!" Sonic sarcastically remarked. Super Metal Knuckles floated slowly and elegantly out of the base. Shadow and Sonic took fighting stance.

"Who do we have here? Ah, the lovebirds, the tag along and of course, the ring leader," Super Metal Knuckles emerged from the pit and landed in front of Sonic, "the one who pulls his assortment of performers together to create an average thrill." Super Metal Knuckles stared hard at Sonic, ignoring the others.

"So we have Metal Sonic's lap dog for sport do we?" Sonic glared at Metal Knuckles, but couldn't match his cold, metal eyes.

"I follow a different leader now." Super Metal Knuckles began circling Sonic. "Before I departed, however, Metal Sonic did share a few things with me." Sonic rose his head in an attempt to appear superior. "The mighty Sonic, a weak point he has, one he hides well, even from the program your mind became for my 'brother'. So my spiky enemy, should I reveal this weakness?" Super Metal Knuckles turned to everyone else. "Are you interested in this tasty trivia?" Sonic remained silent. Super Metal Knuckles turned again to Sonic. "My master will see you rot and die before this is done, outside and inside." Sonic clenched his fists. "Maybe I should tell her..." Sonic lost it and punched Super Metal Knuckles in the chin. Super Metal Knuckles' head was knocked backwards. A laugh emerged. "Fed up of the anthem? Then lets go straight into the game." Super Metal Knuckles punched Sonic onto the floor and turned to the oncoming Shadow and Tails. He released his energy draining disks and fired them at Shadow. Shadow went into a spindash and knocked them all away, and proceeded to spin at Super Metal Knuckles. Super Metal Knuckles showed no reaction as he was hit and punched Shadow away. "Are you all blind? Do you not see that I'm super?" Metal Knuckles walked towards Shadow, but then stopped. He turned to Amy and began to laugh. "Wait, I have a better idea." His eyes cut into Amy, as did his laughter. "Say hello to inner torture Shadow."


	7. A ripple in reality

A ripple in reality 

Disclaimer: Who reads these? Honestly, if you do can you please tell me, I'm curious. Oh, and Sega and Sonic Team don't own Fistika, Metal Amy or Prisal, but they do own everyone else.

A soldier stood in a pure white room. He waited patiently, but fidgeted nervously. Soon a voice came out of an unknown location.

"What do you want?" The voice sounded aggravated, which unnerved the soldier farer.

"Sir. I have to ask if you are sure about using Fistika. It seems like a mistake to me." There was a moments silence before Prisal replied.

"Fistika may be a criminal trying to use us for his personal quarrels, but he is perfect for this job. Trust me soldier, I am a good judge of such things."

"You weren't about Shadow." The soldier corrected Prisal, to be met with Prisal's temper.

"DO NOT TALK OF THAT MISTAKE!" Prisal took control of himself. "That was Gerald's fault, not mine." The soldier realised Prisal was in no mood to listen to his complaints about Fistika, and turned to leave. "Soldier, where are you going, didn't you want to criticise my decisions?"

"Sir, I wasn't criticising anything about you, I was just saying that Fistika is defiantly trying to undermine our deal, he has already let slip that he works for us."

"He has, to who?" Prisal Asked.

"The Echidna and his woman." replied the soldier.

"Excellent."

Knuckles and Rouge walked down a featureless path which looked old, yet barley used. A blade of grass occasion crop up, but apart for that it was a dead terrain. Knuckles looked around uncomfortably.

"Are you sure this is the way Rouge?" Rouge also started to look around worried.   
"G.U.N keep there bases far from anything. Apparently that includes grass." Rouge sighed. "Do we even want to know what there doing? Getting mixed up with G.U.N's projects never ends well." Knuckles smiled slightly.

"I do believe this is the only time we get to intervene voluntarily." Knuckles noticed a building appearing in the distance. "Ah, nearly there." He announced. Rouge stopped walking.

"Knuckles... what do we actually plan on doing when we get there?" Knuckles also stopped.

"Oh sh..."

"...it is not that simple, sir and mam, you can't just barge into a military base." Knuckles felt slightly annoyed that he couldn't get past the secretary. Rouge pushed past him.

"I am a government agent, I have it in my power to barge into this pathetic little base of yours!" Rouge shoved her badge into the secretary's face.

"Er, yes, but I can allow you in." The secretary typed into the computer and opened up the entrance. Rouge turned to Knuckles.

"Sorry, I have to go it alone." Knuckles and Rouge quickly hugged and Rouge entered the base. The door shut behind her, leaving the corridor before her as the only way to go. Rouge didn't get four feet down the corridor before a soldier leapt out at her (not literally, G.U.N isn't a very 'jumpy' place.

"Miss Rouge! Thank god you're here! Prisal wants to see you immediately!" Rouge was pulled by the soldier through the base. Rouge was lost in the soldiers enthusiasm.

"What the heck! Who is Prisal? Who are you for that matter?" The soldier ignored Rouge's questions and shoved her into a small white room. Rouge looked around the room, and was taken off guard when a voice came from everywhere and nowhere.

"Ah, Miss Rouge, you're here to deal with our Echidna problem." Rouge tried to figure out what was going on.

"Explain, fast." Prisal replied in a confused term.

"Excuse me, Miss Rouge, but aren't you here to help us with Fistika."

"You mean... no wait, I have no idea what the heck you're on about." Rouge looked around in an attempt to see the mystery voice.

"Fistika somehow broke free, disguised himself as a soldier, stole some of our equipment and made an escape. Luckily the knife he took is a prototype which is specially made as to not deliver fatal blows, however it can deliver 'other' blows." Prisal managed to feed Rouge the story flawlessly. "We believed you were here to discover what he is doing, so we may get a step ahead of him and catch him." Rouge still wasn't aware what was going on, but went with the flow.

"I know what's doing, he's trying to kill Knuckles!"

"Not true, he is doing more, we know that much. Please, Miss Rouge, find out what." Prisal was satisfied that he had talked Rouge over to his side, and decided to wrap up the conversation. "Oh, Miss Rouge, our time is up." A door opened and Rouge was lead out. Prisal turned off his mike and laughed. After a while he turned the mike back on and talked to a soldier.

"Tell Fistika we have people keeping a closer eye on him."

Super Metal Knuckles advanced on Amy. Shadow got up and tried to floor him, but Super Metal Knuckles grabbed Shadow's head and pushed him aside without even looking at him. Amy looked around, not knowing where to go to get away from the oncoming disaster. Super Metal Knuckles was nearing, pushing Shadow away repeatedly. Shadow realised he couldn't take him on and darted towards Amy.

"CHAOS CON...ugh!" Super Metal Knuckles punched Shadow's head in.

"You are annoying." Claimed Super Metal Knuckles. He then grabbed Amy by the neck. Amy started punching Super Metal Knuckles face, but didn't make any progress. Super Metal Knuckles walked over to the pit of lava and held Amy over it. "Right, so any last words Shadow? Any? Ah, ah, to late. To be frank I want to let Sonic have the last word here." Shadow was desperately trying to save Amy, but was beat up so bad that he could barely crawl. Sonic and Tails were running towards Super Metal Knuckles. "Come Sonic, I know, you know, lets let it out into the open here!" Super Metal Knuckles grabbed Tails arm and kicked him to the floor. He allowed Sonic to make an attempt to free Amy. "Come on Sonic! You know you can't save her, you may as well let her go out with all the facts." Super Metal Knuckles pushed Sonic away. Sonic looked up at Amy with a look of desperation. "Hurry Sonic, she must think you love her or something from what I've let out. Look, I'm going to countdown fromthree..."

"Let her go!" Sonic and Shadow shouted (Tails might have as well if he wasn't knocked down). Super Metal Knuckles laughed slightly.

"Three..." Sonic lost it and started punching Super Metal Knuckles face in. "Two..." Shadow came ever closer. "One..."

"All right! I'll talk." Sonic backed away slightly. Super Metal Knuckles nodded.

"Yes, spill the beans." Super Metal Knuckles held Amy closer, but still over the pit. "Lets face it, I could have told her, but this ways more fun."

"Amy... you..." A laugh interrupted whatever Sonic was about to say.

"Well, what's going on here? Brother, are you having a party and you didn't invite me?" Metal Sonic remarked while floating above everyone.

"Not now." Muttered Super Metal Knuckles. He looked up at the Metal Sonic, seemingly forgetting about Sonic and his secret. "What are you doing here you fool? Didn't I already make it clear that I'm going to beat you into a pile of nuts and bolts?" Metal Sonic floated down and landed a few feet from Super Metal Knuckles.

"You know I need a emerald to enter G.U.N's base, and I couldn't sneak past your scanner now could I?" Metal Sonic sounded relaxed, even though he was staring straight at someone prepared to kill him in seconds.

"That's nice 'brother', but if you don't mind I'm getting Sonic to reveal his weakness to everyone." Metal Sonic started laughing. "What?"

"Well, I think you'll find you just lost your bargaining chip." Super Metal Knuckles turned to look at Amy, only to discover her missing from his grasp. He turned to Sonic, who had just grabbed Amy while Super Metal Knuckles was distracted and was now helping Shadow to get up.

"STOP YOUR ESCAPE!" Super Metal Knuckles bellowed at them. Shadow, who had finally got onto his feet, prepared to defend Amy and Sonic, even in his beat up state. "Oh that's swell. I'll just tell everyone then, lets just spoil my entire plan of making people suffer. I hate you all." Metal Sonic's appearance seemed to have depressed Super Metal Knuckles.

"Oh come on, I'm sure Sonic would like to tell Amy in is own time." Metal Sonic turned to Sonic. "If I'm nice to you now, will you keep out of the rest of my current business?"

"He's all yours man." Replied Sonic. Super Metal Knuckles clenched his fists.

"Yes, I'm all yours." He darted at Metal Sonic and knocked him off his feet. Super Metal Knuckles then jumped into the air and punched Metal Sonic over the volcano's edge. He landed and watched the summits edge patiently. Metal Sonic flew up from below and began firing missiles. The missiles bounced harmlessly of Super Metal Knuckles. "Okay, see this glowing? It means I'm super! Or, in other words, immortal!" Metal Sonic snickered.

"It's no ultra form." Super Metal Knuckles looked at Metal Sonic with a cynical eye.

"You see oddly calm." Metal Sonic merely shrugged. "Where is Metal Amy?"

"Fixing the Tails doll. Why?" Super Metal Knuckles turned to look at Eggman's base.

"You know my masters robots will destroy her." (I have decided to stop calling the robots 'badniks' 'cause that terms from the American 'Kintobor' version of the Sonic story and has quietly disappeared. Just so you know)

Metal Amy threw the egg shaped robots away from her person and charged through the hall to the location of the emeralds. Metal Sonic may be distracting Super Metal Knuckles, but she still had to deal with Eggman's personal army. She had no battle abilities, so her only chance was a mad dash to the emeralds, dodging the robots as best as possible. She looked down at the emerald tracker. She was getting close. All she had to do was get in, get out, and charge down the corridor once again. Yippee. She dodged another robot and turned left.

"Next door." She muttered to herself. She then flew a bit, turned and went through the door in front of her. She entered the room and instantly came to a stop.

"Well hello there." Eggman grinned down at her from his seat.

"I presume your Dr. Eggman. I'm that robot you forgot about, now if you don't mind I'll have those emeralds." Eggman laughed.

"Dear god, you've been around Metal Sonic to much, you're starting to sound like him." While Eggman made that claim Metal Amy checked the radar. The chaos emeralds were right next to Eggman somewhere. "What's that sound?"

Everyone looked up. Metal Sonic noticed it first.

"It's Nack!" The sound became louder and louder, until Nack in the Marvellous queen appeared in the sky.

"Is this good or bad?" Shadow asked Sonic. The air bike speed towards the group, then right past them and crashed into Eggman's base.

"... Anyway..." Super Metal Knuckles turned back to Metal Sonic.

Eggman and Metal Amy watched as an air bike crashed through the roof, followed by Nack falling out and hitting the ground. He got up stunned.

"You never gave me that emerald Shadow..." He then tried to punch his own shadow. "Stop blocking!" Eggman grew bored of this.

"Errr... Nack?" Nack shook his head to snap out of it.

"Hay, fat boy fat, you're not Shadow!" Nack turned to Metal Amy. "Hay, metal girl, your new." Nack then turned to his tracker. He looked up at Eggman, then back at the tracker. "Errr... egg boy, are you by any chance seven chaos emeralds?"

"Shut up! Both of you, you shall perish at my hands!" Nack looked sceptical.

"How?"

"Well, we've seen many a super form, I believe I figured out how to do that now."


	8. Advancing evil

Advancing evil Disclaimer: I can't be bothered anymore. Read the last chapter's disclaimer. Go on. I dare you. 

A look of confusion swept across Nack's face. He looked up at Eggman who had started laughing like a loon.

"Okay, I think I must have missed the joke. Scary looking Amy, what is he laughing about?" Metal Amy turned to look at Nack. She quickly scanned him to identify who he was an answered.

"Well, from what he said, and the fact he has the seven chaos emeralds, I think it is safe to presume he plans on turning super." Nack raised his eyebrows, looked at Eggman, then back at Nack.

"Super Eggman? This is going to be interesting..." The tone of Nack's voice implied he didn't see this as any sort of threat. Eggman whacked a button on his chair. Seven tubes fell down from the ceiling, tubes stretched out of said tubes and attached themselves to Eggman. The seven chaos emeralds then dropped down, one in each tube. The emeralds began to glow, causing the tubes they were in and the wires coming out of the tubes to glow. Nack didn't look impressed with the display. "Why can't he just transform like everyone else. Drama queen." The power of the chaos emeralds began to circulate Eggman, he began to rise into the air, there was a blinding flash... When it was possible to see again a glow surrounded Eggman. He kept flashed white, as Knuckles does in his super form. Nack still didn't look impressed. "Why isn't he yellow? What a rip off! I mean, if your going to go super you might as well do it..." Eggman lost interest in Nack's ramblings, flew down and floored him in a sing punch. Eggman smiled and admired his hands.

"Yes... power! More power than I have ever felt flowing through my veins and muscles! It is like a drug, except with no bad side!" Nack got up, rubbing his head. Metal Amy turned to Nack.

"Fang, can you fight?" She asked.

"Fang, who the heck is he? Oh right, that's me." Nack remembered the false name he occasionally used. "Anyway, I can shoot if that's what you mean." Metal Amy flipped backwards to avoid Super Eggman's fist.

"Well, shoot him!" Super Eggman kicked Metal Amy onto the floor.

"My powers are wasted on you two bumblers!" Nack scoffed.

"Pah, you're making way to much of this, Dumpy. Your not all that powerful, slightly less powerful than Super Sonic I'd say." Nack's comment enraged Super Eggman (even thought it was true.

"I'm still more powerful than you'll ever be!" Super Eggman screamed. He flew at Nack with speed which would rival Sonic. Nack rolled out of the way and pulled out a pistol.

"Your still made out of flesh, Eggman!" Nack shoot his gun, only for the bullets to bounce off him. "Or maybe you're not. I'm going to die. Dang it." Nack seemed slightly ticked off by this fact. Nack was hit by Eggman again, causing his head to spin backwards. "Ow!" Nack rubbed his jaw with one hand and held up his other hand to symbolise 'stop'. "That really hurt! Ow, give me a minute..." Super Eggman pushed Nack onto the floor.

"Quiet weasel, do you know who you are dealing with?" Nack picked himself up.

"Look, Egg boy, I have worked next to 'Ultra Metal Sonic', I have seen MS3 at work, and then there was that giant monster Fistika became. Next to them, you're small potatoes." Nack seemed to be acting more bravely in the face of danger than normal. Super Eggman stroked his chin.

"You have a point, but wait until all the emeralds are in my grasp, then will not only be invincible, but I will have the most brilliant weapon..." Super Eggman stopped when he noticed Nack wasn't looking at him. "What?" Super Eggman turned around to see Metal Amy with the emeralds. "But how? You have no battle abilities!"

"Yes... but I can break glass." Metal Amy realised she had to escape as quickly as she could and took off, out of the hole made by Nack's air bike. Super Eggman snapped his fingers and took pursuit. Nack look around, to find he was alone. He collapsed to the floor.

"There. I stood up to someone when at a disadvantage. I think I wet myself..." (Don't worry, he didn't really, because that would be slightly out of character)

Metal Amy burst out the crater, seven emeralds stored within her. She had already learnt she couldn't use the emeralds and her only chance was to somehow loose Super Eggman. This was not a realistic plan as Super Eggman was catching up fast. She just exited the crater when Super Eggman grabbed her legs.

"Oh no you don't you pathetic lump of metal..." Eggman sneered.

"What the..." A near by voice exclaimed. The voice belonged to Sonic. Super Metal Knuckles turned to see the sight.

"Ah, so my master as joined me in super form." Metal Sonic looked at Metal Amy struggling against him.

"Metal Amy! Come on!" There was a great deal of concern in Metal Sonic's voice. This shocked him. He had never felt concern before. Super Metal Knuckles noticed the concern as well.

"What? was that concern in your voice? How can that be?" Metal Sonic ignored the questions and ran towards Metal Amy, was still struggling against Super Eggman's might. "Cool your jets 'brother', I'm dealing with you!" Super Metal Knuckles sprinted towards Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic jumped at such a time that he landed on Super Metal Knuckles head. He then bounced off and gain a bit more height. He 'glided' (sort of) over Metal Amy and Super Eggman. He clenched his fist and let gravity pull him down to the two. He managed to just barley miss Metal Amy and came down on Super Eggman. The speed of Metal Sonic's descend and his weight was enough to dislodge Super Eggman from his victim. Metal Amy gave Metal Sonic a quick thumbs up and flew off. Metal Sonic quickly jumped off Super Eggman, only to be grabbed by the hand of Super Metal Knuckles. "Well, Metal Sonic, that was a waste of your time." Super Metal Knuckles threw him to the floor and flew at Metal Amy. He came at her from below, knocking her off balance. He released the two energy draining disks.

"NO!" Shouted Super Eggman. "I have no idea what they'll do to the chaos emeralds within her!" Super Metal Knuckles grudgingly called back the disks. Metal Amy had regained her balance and was about to make a gambit for freedom again. Super Metal Knuckles crushed this retreat instantly by grabbing her head between his two hands. He began to move his hands closer together. The sound of breaking metal rang out around the summit. Amy looked up at the event in shock.

"He's going to kill her!" She cried. Shadow grabbed her shoulder and used her as support to get up.

"I think Metal Sonic made her." Shadow let go of Amy and turned to look at both her and Sonic. "We should chaos control out of here! Forget the time stones for now!" Shadow took out his emerald.

"Yeah, lets return after this gang war between Eggman and Metal Sonic." Sonic added. Shadow held up the emerald.

"Chaos control!" Shadow shouted, letting the light engulf him, Sonic, Amy and Tails (who despite popular belief is still there). All this was going on unnoticed as Super Metal Knuckles was slowly crushing Metal Amy's head. Metal Sonic looked up at this, frozen in place. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, even more he couldn't believe what he was feeling. He actually cared what happened to Metal Amy, and not just as part of a plan, but he didn't want to lose her a friend. Metal Sonic snapped out of this statue like state and flew up at Super Metal Knuckles without another moments hesitation.

"Bet you have a headache by now." Super Metal Knuckles sneered. He ignored the Metal Sonic desperately trying to remove his hands from Metal Amy's head. "You surprise me Metal Sonic, I thought you would take the emeralds off her and fly away." Metal Sonic discontinued attacking his arms and directed a punch directly between his eyes. The effect on Super Metal Knuckles this punch had was minimal, but it annoyed him, especially because he couldn't fight back without releasing Metal Amy. Thanks to the focus on Super Metal Knuckles meant that no one saw Super Eggman came from below and punch Metal Sonic down to earth. Metal Sonic lay on the ground, which had cracked underneath him.

"My ex-main robot, how fun it shall be to kill you." Super Eggman claimed. However, he had no intention to kill Metal Sonic, as he still needed the data that the Tails doll would find. Super Eggman turned to Super Metal Knuckles. "Wait minion, I have a spare 'Trojan' and we have Metal Amy." Super Metal Knuckles nodded and lessened the tension on Metal Amy's head.

"I see master, then lets lock up Metal Sonic, alter Metal Amy and let all the pieces all into place." Metal Sonic lifted his head, but let it fall down again.

Have you ever felt what true power is? It is not being the boss, no, it's being able to manipulate the boss as you see fit. Having the title of power means your weighed down by the responsibilities needed to keep the title. Controlling the title means you have the power, but they have the responsibility. The power is not in the rulers grasp, it's in there advisors. Knowledge of this truth can get a person far in there personal endeavours, unless the power your manipulating decides to strike back. When this happens the business, whatever it may be, turns into a battle for control of the power. Fistika and Prisal are experts in this game, but at current Prisal has gained the upper hand, mostly because Fistika doesn't know he has. (Just thought I'll put the 'power' part of the fics name into perspective)

Fistika looked at his list. He had already collected the blood samples from Knuckles and Rouge, but there was still many more samples to be taken. A group of the names on the list had been grouped as 'The Chaotix'. Fistika had done a short amount of research on the group, mostly by shouting at his collar for answers. He had discovered that they were detectives who had stood there own against 'the ultimate life form' once. One of the four grouped as 'The Chaotix' is believed to have left the others to continue his travels. More importantly, Fistika had found out where they live. Back on the floating island. Once again Fistika was returning to the home he once had. Fistika was little more than a minute away from the island in his vehicle when he spotted a orange ball of light floating towards him.

"I have not seen one of them before." Fistika muttered, not sure what to make of it. It didn't seem hostile, but Fistika had never relied on looks. The glow came closer and the world around Fistika changed. The backdrop fell and the vehicle disappeared.

Fistika found himself outside a recognisable site. He was next to the prison he was placed in after his rebellion on the floating island. He realised what was happening instantly.

"Tikal, put me back!" Fistika shouted into the air, but to no response. Fistika decided to play Tikal's game and walked towards the prison. Outside to Echidna's were talking, a soldier Fistika didn't recognise and another unrecognisable echidna, but of higher rank, probably a general like Knuckles farther.

"So to dampen our souls on the day of Fistika's capture, a entire tribe of Echidna's are destroyed by some mysterious blue monster." The general sighed. "Bloodshed shall never end on this island."

"The creature has disappeared sir, maybe we shall finally have peace."

"Not while the emeralds are still here. There power is finally attracting attention, especially after the 'yellow demon' which was Fistika." The soldier looked uneasy.

"I've been thinking sir, how do we know none of Fistika's followers know he's in here?" The general rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Does it matter? He have a small army guarding him, one which can call a larger army easily. Only a fool would dare try to free Fistika."

"Yet I believe that I could hold him in a much more secure place." A metal hedgehog walked into the conversation. It was the one which had released Fistika from his sleep. The robot held a time stone. "Hand Fistika over to me, and my master, Dr Robotnik, and we can promise you that you will never see him again." The general looked sceptical.

"Oh really, and why would you want the demon in your care?"

"To be truthful, his power has exceeded past what we thought possible, and we believe he could be the key to the ultimate power supply." The general rose his eyebrows.

"Well sorry, shiny hedgehog thing, but we think that Fistika will be staying put." Metal Sonic nodded.

"As you wish to play." Metal Sonic the fired missiles out of his fingers, blowing apart the prison and knocking down all the echidnas. Metal Sonic revealed a concealed flamethrower. "Then lets let Angel island burn..." Fistika suddenly found himself back in his vehicle heading towards the Floating island. The voice of Tikal spoke to him.

"Many armies tried to stop the robot, until the robot destroyed everything, just to get hold of the power you once held. Please don't let such a tragedy happen again!" Fistika turned to the orange glow.

"Listen Tikal, that was an amateur mistake. I will not allow another such thing to happen, not that it even can! That was a lousy attempt to stop my quest for power, now be gone!" The glow floated away. Fistika turned again to his target. "Tikal's attempt to reach my heart did tell me who was responsible for my homes destruction. I'm going to keep an eye out for that robot..."

Author note: I know that the power piece was out of place, but I just felt I should put it in. Also, I'm not entirely sure if Fistika's going to do anything about what Metal Sonic did. Oh well. It's late, I don't care.


	9. Metal beings have no souls

Metal beings have no souls. 

Disclaimer: Sega and Sonic Team own people who aren't Prisal, Metal Amy or Fistika. I tried to get the other characters of them, but couldn't. So I'm starting my own popular game series, called 'Nonic the creature that looks like a hedgehog but isn't.'

Metal Sonic stood in his cell watching Super Eggman's every move with his dead eyes. Super Eggman had Metal Amy unconscious, laid on a table, awaiting the 'extras' Super Eggman was going to add. Metal Sonic continued his staring, not moving a muscle. He had no plan. He didn't know what to do. The bars wouldn't break, no deal could be made, there was nothing to do. Super Eggman turned to look at Metal Sonic. The glowing red eyes were becoming unnerving. Super Metal Knuckles entered the room. He turned to face Super Eggman.

"Master, is the patient ready?" Super Metal Knuckles asked. Super Eggman nodded in reply. "Good. Master, may I have permission to carry out the 'installation', as I can do it faster." Super Eggman laughed slightly.

"The sooner the better, my servant!" He patted Super Metal Knuckles on the shoulder and walked over to the cell which held Metal Sonic. He looked at Metal Sonic, trying to hide his glee about capturing him. "So, soon my traitorous robot, you will be whipped clean of all the information you hold! Doesn't that sound exciting?" Eggman talked in a mocking manner. Metal Sonic kept his statue like state as he talked.

"You truly are a fool Eggman. MS4 will never worked"

"How did you find out about that?" Super Eggman demanded an answer. Metal Sonic looked over at Super Metal Knuckles, who was opening the Metal Amy up.

"Used my wireless link to read some of his files." Metal Sonic returned his gaze to Super Eggman.

"Well, why won't it work? I can power him easily, he will be faster, stronger and just plain better than Metal Sonic version three, and it will hold all your copied data, meaning it can transform into that monster..." A small chuckle came from Metal Sonic.

"I've already exhausted that. Besides, like 'MS2' (that's himself), it will betray you"

"How could you predict that"

"Because, my dear doctor, you make us too strong and smart. That wouldn't be a problem, if you gained our respect. Unfortunately, you give us no reason to follow you. We realise this and betray you. It happens every time! Me, Chaos, Bomb and Heavy, G-mel, Shadow"

"Shadow was completely different"

"No he isn't! After you brought him back he would have stayed on our side if you were just respectable enough! Not some lousy clown who messed with Maria's diary!" (That was reference to an early fic 'Mangabot', which introduced 'the Beta life form', just so you know.) Super Eggman was becoming frustrated.

"Metal Knuckles..."

"Has yet to realise his own potential! You wait and soon you will be in the deep end with sharks." Super Eggman was about to argue back, before Metal Sonic broke in again. "There are those who have a chance to beat the odds, but you, dear doctor, can't even win with the scales in your favour. So go and fail again!" Super Eggman couldn't think of a way to reply, so he just gave Metal Sonic a cold stare and left. Metal Sonic watched Super Eggman leave, then turned his gaze to Super Metal Knuckles and Metal Amy. He found himself hoping that Metal Amy would get away. He wanted Metal Amy to get away more than he wanted to get away. Metal Sonic found himself getting confused. In his mind he was always the number one concern, it's how he survived, but now he found Metal Amy becoming an issue. Metal Sonic had never made any relationship outside of enemies and allies. He never had what he counted as a friend, he just had prawns of strategic value, but Metal Amy, now he had the 'Final Death Egg' plans she was next to useless. Yet he found himself keeping her around, even caring about her. Was he considering a friend? No! He was not possible of making emotional attachments to people, unless the emotion was hate. "I feel nothing." Metal Sonic muttered to himself.

Shadow was back in Amy's apartment. He was tossing the chaos emerald into the air. Tails was in the corner typing away on the computer. Sonic and Amy were in the other room.

"What was Metal Knuckles rambling about? Tell me!" Sonic walked out of the room, followed by a whining Amy.

"I don't know Amy, okay!" Sonic lied.

"Wrong!" Shadow called out, not looking away from the emerald. "We have slightly more pressing matters, namely some super powered bad guys." Shadow put away the chaos emerald and turned to Amy and Sonic. "Surly a Super Eggman is something that should spark our interest." Sonic laughed.

"No big, we'll get those twelve other emeralds and go ultra on there behinds." Sonic clasped Shadow on the shoulder. "You worry to much"

"Don't touch me." Shadow took Sonic's hand of his shoulder. Amy came over to Shadow and put her arm around him.

"Sonic's right, for once. After we got all those new emeralds, a super form is much less dangerous." Shadow smiled slightly. Tails turned around to look at everyone.

"Hay guys, I think I have an idea how to unlock a few more of Shadow's memories." Everyone turned to look at Tails. "You mention stuff like a room, or Nack's hat unlocked memories." Shadow nodded.

"Speaking of me and my hat." Nack kicked open Amy's front door. Gun in hand, pointing at Sonic, Amy and Shadow. "I still want my emerald!" Tails picked up a near by CD case and threw it at Nack. It hit his head. "Who was that?" Nack turned to look at Tails, giving Sonic time to nick Nack's gun and Shadow time to chuck him to the floor. "Oh, I'm bad at this hold up thing." Nack claimed as Shadow took the gun off Sonic and pointed it at Nack.

"Stop following us around for our emerald! Do you not have anything else to do!" Shouted Shadow. Nack shrugged.

"Well, the others emeralds are in that Government base, or with the robots, which, no offence, are much scarier than you." Shadow leant closer, letting the gun press against Nack's neck.

"Believe me weasel, I can be scary." Nack gulped and started to crawl backwards.

"Oh well, no harm, no foul I'll be off"

"Wait!" Tails called out. "I think we could use Nack"

"How?" Everyone asked, including Nack.

"Well, before we go after the rest of the emeralds, I have to run a few tests on the Tornado, I can't be sure it is still safe after having to rebuild it." (the Tornado sank in 'Emeralds and Love', I'll stop with the references to past fics now.) Tails got up and walked over to Nack. He took off his hat. "I believe in the mean time Nack can help us recall some of Shadow's memories"

A few minutes later Tails and Sonic had gone off to test the Tornado. Shadow was lying on the couch. Sitting next to him was Amy and Nack, who had been deprived of all his weaponry.

"You know, for a bad guy, I sure seem to be helping you lot out allot this week." Amy shushed him.

"Close your eyes Shadow, and listen to the sound of my voice." Amy ordered. Shadow did as he was told. Amy looked at a piece of paper with writing in Tails handwriting on it. "Your mind is wondering, you are at peace, no worries, no pain, just quiet." Nack rolled his eyes. This was stupid. "Now I am going to say some words. Concentrate on the words." Shadow lazily nodded. "G.U.N, A.M.M.O, Prisal, Snipe, A.R.K, Maria," Amy said each word slowly, with pauses in between. Shadow showed no reaction to any of the words.

"Nothing." Shadow claimed. Amy turned to Nack, obviously doubting the method. Nack picked up a sheet Tails had given him.

"Right, dark Sonic dude, Tails wanted me to say these, saying it wouldn't work coming out one of your friends, or something." Nack cleared his throat. "Betrayal, death, end, doom, conspiracy..." The word echoed in Shadow's mind he began to move around uncomfortably. "... destruction..." Nack's voice held no concern for what the words effect on Shadow would be, unlike a friend's would. "... war, weapon, the Ultimate..."

"...life form will not fulfil his mission like this!" Nack's voice turned into an another cold, uncaring voice. Shadow opened his eyes. He was standing in front of a man he did not recognise, in a room he didn't recognise. The room was empty and featureless, except a mirror. Shadow herd noises behind it, so he guessed it was a one way mirror. "Why won't he kill the man? What use is he if he can't kill!" A different voice answered.

"It's not that he can't kill, sir, but he refuses to, on account of a 'Maria's' last wish"

"So Gerald, your daughter is as weak as you? That is why you need me." Shadow was then surprised to here Gerald.

"Prisal, stop this please"

"Sir?" The, what Shadow guessed to be, soldier began to ask. The sound of smashing was heard and a soldier smashed through the one way mirror, half a bottle pushed in his head.

"That is how you kill, you pathetic creature!" Prisal shouted angrily. Gerald started to weep. Shadow realised that both Prisal and Gerald's voice was coming from roughly the same place. Prisal must have Gerald in his clutchesor something.

"I am going mad... I'm turning into you..." As soon as Prisal spoke Gerald's weeping seemed to disappear.

"Silence! I am what you want to be! I can take your revenge! I have already got our death sentence into the A.R.K, waiting this creature to release it." Shadow was confused. 'Our death sentence'. Shadow looked down at the dead soldier.An unusual amount of fear grew from inside Shadow. "Soldiers, remove this creature from my sight. Make him the Ultimate life by removing the memory." Prisal's message came out of a speaker Shadow could here outside the room. A door Shadow hadn't noticed opened and three soldiers entered. Two began to try to give Shadow some sort of knockout pill, while the other talked to the broken one way mirror.

"Sir, memory erasing is dangerous, it is almost certain that mostly all his other memories will go with the chosen one." Prisal laughed.

"Good, that might be beneficial. By the way, I don't want to see him until I'm successful in destroying A.M.M.O. If A.M.M.O find out about any of this..." The soldier nodded. Shadow had been dodging the soldiers attempts to feed him since they had come in, but at that moment they managed to get him to the floor, using electric rods, and force feed him the pill. He blacked out.

"So, you see, if you had said it, there would have been to much care in your voice, I just don't give a dang." Nack explained. Shadow suddenly jumped up, causing both Nack and Amy to fall over in shock. Shadow ignored the two lying on the floor and talked to himself.

"The memories are just confusing things more. I'm going to find the answers. The time stones are well protected. There fore I must turn to the only people I can find in this time with answers, G.U.N. So it's not only the emeralds we shall get from there base"

Fistika looked up at the Chaotix detective agency's house, if you can call it that, it was more like a lone apartment. Fistika could tell allot about 'the Chaotix' from this, mainly that they needed money. Fistika believed that he could use this simple fact to his advantage, possibly getting in and out without a fight. Fistika decided to put his plan into effect. He walked up to the house and knocked. There was a few mumbled sounds inside, before a green crocodile answered the door, with a chameleon and bee in tow.

"Hello, may we... a Echidna?" Vector looked at Fistika confused. "Weren't you lot killed of ages ago"

"No." Fistika simply answered. "Only the ones on this island." This was true, but only because there weren't Echidnas anywhere else. "You are the Chaotix detective agency are you not"

"That's us!" Charmy exclaimed, slightly more energetically than Fistika expected.

"Yes quite, well, I am here on behalf of the Station square hospital. I'm afraid I need a sample of each of your blood." Espio looked sceptical.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's just for a data base. You will be paid handsomely for the sample." The mention of pay seemed to make Vector very happy.

"Yeah! As longs as the pays right"

"Money, money, money, money..." Charmy began to sing. Espio remained calmer.

"So I'll just use these syringes..." Fistika's suddenly looked to his side and jumped a blue, watery fist. Chaos retracted his fist and tried to hit Fistika again.

"Who's that?" Charmy asked.

"I believe he is Chaos." Espio answered. "Knuckles told me he's a creature of pure chaos power, who protects the master emerald and is a Chao god"

"Then why's he attacking the hospital guy?" Vector questioned. Espio looked over the blue Echidna.

"I don't think he is a 'hospital guy'..." The Chaotix then heard a sound and turned, to see Tikal.

"My friends, run! He wants your DNA for a creation of pure evil!" The Chaos creature fell to the floor.

"How could you know what the DNA's for, I don't even know that!" Fistika looked at Tikal, who he was getting really annoyed with.

"I went to see what they were making. I slipped past quietly"

"Something not hard for the dead." Fistika added. Tikal ignored the comment.

"I saw them perfecting the 'mould' for the DNA. The mould for an evil they call 'The Ultimate Weapon'." (sound familiar?) Fistika laughed and put his hands up.

"You got me. I'm here for you three's DNA, I wanted to do this peacefully, but that's no longer an option"

"You bet it isn't." Vector rose fits in front of himself. Espio and Charmy quickly darted to either side of Fistika. Chaos liquefied and moved underneath Fistika's feet to get behind him. Tikal keep to the sidelines, wanting no part in the following attack. Fistka looked around at each of his challengers.

"Sure. Well, it looks like the odds are against me." Fistika took the knife in his hand. "This shall be fun."


	10. Simple lies, complex truths

Simple lies, complex truths Disclaimer: Sega and Sonic Team own everyone except Metal Amy. The also don't own Prisal, or do they? Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... errr, no, they don't. 

Authors note: I've just realised a few things. These being that DNA isn't in blood. Oh well. That and 'Ultra form' is something used in the Archie comics, which I didn't copy because I only get the Fleetway comics, well they stopped, so I don't get them but... you know what I mean.

Fistika tossed his knife from hand to hand as the Chaotix and Chaos circled him. Tikal watched with worry cemented on her face. Fistika turned towards her.

"Just out of interest, what help do you think Chaos will be?" While Fistika was distracted, Espio ran at him. Fistika dodged Espio's horn. Vector came from Fistika's side, and knocked him onto the ground. Fistika tried to get to his feet, but Charmy flew around his head, stinging him on every opportunity. Fistika swatted him away and got up on his feet. Vector took a swipe at him. Fistika grabbed Vector's fist, tried to stop it, but couldn't overpower Vector. He let go of the fist, dodged it, and let Vector topple forward slightly. Charmy and Espio charged at Fistika. Espio made contact with Fistika's back. Fistika was back on the ground, this time with his face in the dirt. Fistika got up. "That's it." Fistika muttered. Fistika turned to Espio and punched him in the head, while stabbing him in the stomach with the knife. Espio fell to the floor, clutching his knife wound. Fistika then got out a syringe and took Espio's blood sample.

"What did he just do to Espio!" Charmy shouted.

"That little..." Vector turned to Chaos. "Do something big blue!" Vector yelled. Fistika walked towards Vector, knife poised.

"I think you better do something Vector..." Charmy exclaimed, pointing at Fistika. Vector rose his fists to the oncoming echidna. Fistika smiled slightly. Vector threw a punch at Fistika. Fistika held up his knife, making Vector push his fist into it. He instantly retracted it. Vector kicked Fistika's leg, causing Fistika to stumble onto the floor again. While down there, Fistika stabbed Vector in the foot.

"Son of a..." Vector shouted in pain. Fistika jumped to his feet, took out a syringe and was about to shove it into Vector, until Charmy stung him in the forehead. Fistika grabbed the bee by the antenna and shoved the syringe into him.

"Ah! Vector help!" Charmy screamed. Fistika got his blood sample and tossed the bee to the ground. Vector threw a punch at Fistika, knocking him backwards. Fistika shook his head.

"One left.. hay, let go!" Chaos grabbed Fistika from behind. Fistika felt himself being pulled within Chaos. "What the?" Fistika struggled, only to find himself still getting pulled in. "What is this? TIKAL!" Fistika turned to Tikal, as did Vector.  
"As the master emerald held me and Chaos, Chaos shall hold your evil." Fistika angry stared at Tikal and continued to fight the sinking into Chaos. He then stopped and laughed.

"Chaos, a creature made up of chaos energy." Fistika grinned and allowed Chaos to engulf him. Vector walked towards Chaos and looked at him.

"Okay... Tikal is it? Yeah, what the heck"

"Chaos is holding Fistika's spirit, using his chaos energy as a prison." Vector nodded, not entirely sure what Tikal was on about, but knowing it sound good.

"So... who was that madman"

"I believe that was me." Tikal and Vector turned to Chaos in horror. Chaos' shape began to change. His chaos energy took the shape of an echidna. A trench coat, collar and belt, which held syringes and a knife, came out of him and placed themselves upon him. "The simple minded Chaos can easily be overpowered by a strong minded individual such as me." Fistika admired his new chaos energy skin. "Well It's no ultra form, but a Chaos Fistika can't be all that bad." Chaos Fistika turned to Tikal. "Thank you for the new look. This will teach you to believe the power of the master emerald can be match by such a truly pathetic creature." Fistika then turned to Vector. "Then of course there's you." Chaos Fistika liquefied and moved himself underneath Vector. A hand holding a syringe came out of the pool of chaos energy and stabbed Vector in the leg. Vector bit his lower lip in pain (Which is hard for a crocodile) and was knocked down onto the ground as Chaos Fistika de-liquefied (it's a word, honest). Chaos Fistika looked at the Crocodile on the ground.  
" It gets better. I'm not even being controlled by G.U.N anymore!" Fistika grabbed his collar, pulled it through his neck, and tossed it away. After flying a few feet the collar exploded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business of my own to do." Chaos Fistika waved at Vector and Tikal, before liquefying again and making an escape.

"Wow... That was cool!" Charmy flew slightly above Vector's shoulder.

"Shut it Charmy"

"We have lost Fistika. I told you he could not be..." A soldier was in the pure white room, shouting at Prisal. Suddenly the room filled with electricity, killing the soldier instantly.

"No one shall question my methods." Prisal said to himself. Prisal pressed a button to activate the speaker. "I have a body to remove from my room." He turned the speaker off. In minutes two soldiers came and carried the dead soldier away. As they exited the room, one of the soldiers muttered to the other.

"Our 'leader' has gone completely mental." The other soldier nodded to agree. "Using convicts to find parts for our weapons, using fake names, killing is own men"

"Wait, what's this about fake names?" The other soldier sounded curious.

"Well he's called R.E. Prisal, right"

"I don't think that's his full name, but yeah"

"Well, 'reprisal' is a word! It means revenge!" The soldier announced. The other solder still looked sceptical.

"It could be a coincidence. Or maybe he had very sad parents." The soldier laughed.

"Yeah, that's likely, isn't it?" The two soldiers entered a room, filled with draws. They opened up on, placed the dead soldier in it, and closed it. "Look, I think those conspiracy nuts may actually be on to something for once"

"What conspiracy theory is this? That Prisal is bigfoot?" The soldier laughed at the others bad joke.

"No, have you ever noticed that Sonic and that Shadow character we're always after don't really look that similar, also, when that A.R.K incident happened, there were no eye witnesses to the stealing of the chaos emerald"

"So"

"Well, apparently we went on record to say these non-existent eyewitness had seen Sonic the hedgehog steal the emerald, this was accompanied with amazingly fuzzy footage of the Shadow bloke"

"So you're saying that Prisal wants Sonic dead"

"Not quiet. The rumour is that Prisal wanted Shadow to attack the world and activate the cannon for years. He, however, needed a fall guy as to not start a nuclear war. That fall guy was Sonic." The other soldier wasn't buying it.

"This falls apart when he put in that Eggman released Shadow"

"According to official records..." The soldier tried to imply the records lied.

"That, and the Hot shot pilot battled Shadow"

"Oh." The soldier scratched his head. "Well, in any case, there is more to what's going on than we can see." The other soldier left, chucking at his friends stupidity.

"Would soldier ID: 18242 report to me." The speaker asked. The soldier walked back into the pure white room.

"Yes sir." He stood and waited. A door began to open to his side.

"I will not tolerate my men spread such things." The soldier gulped. Prisal had somehow heard him.

"Ju...st repo..rting rumours, sir!" The soldier tried to bluff his way out.

"A nuclear war would have washed you feeble creatures away. I would have been contempt. I needed the 'fall guy' for other reasons." The soldier's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Prisal pressed a button, the room filled with electricity.

"Nack? Why are you still here?" Tails asked the weasel as he walked into the Tornado's hanger.

"It's my way to hang around with whoever I thinks going to end up with the most emeralds. Besides, you can't fit everyone in to that plane. You're going to need my little baby." Tails turned to the Tornado and continued to fix a few problems he had with the test flight. Nack went over and leaned on the plane.

"Evil looking Sonic and the pink gal are being all 'coupley' in the other room and Sonic won't stop giving me cold stares, so you're the only one around to talk to." Tails nodded, not paying much attention the thief. "Mentioning Sonic, what's all this about him having some big secret from pink gal? I mean, I think it's obvious that"

"Sonic doesn't love Amy." Tails corrected Nack. Nack stared suspiciously at Tails.

"You know something about this, don't you twin tails?" Tails stopped working on the Tornado and turned to Nack.

"If I did, why would I tell you?" Nack stopped leaning on the plane.

"What's the worry fox boy? I can keep a secret. Why would I use it on Sonic anyway? Shadow's the one with the emerald"

"Well sorry, but I don't know enough to tell you his secret"

"But you know something." All eyes looked at Shadow, would had just entered the hanger.

"Ah, moody Sonic"

"The names Shadow, weasel. Remember it." Shadow turned to Tails. "Now little boy, tell me what you know." Shadow sounded angry.

"Little boy? Who goes around saying stuff like that?" Nack asked no one in particular. Tails scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't think Sonic would want me to." Shadow stared darkly at Tails.

"I don't care. To be frank, I'm not sure I trust Sonic, especially if it has something to do with Amy." Tails felt a chill go down his spine from talking to Shadow.

"Okay then. It was some time after we had obtained the time stones. I was running a few tests, and Sonic was the one actually using the stones. Anyway, one day, he used the time stones to travel through time. This time however, when he came back he was as white as a sheet and blood was covered on him"

"He'd killed someone?" Nack asked. Tails shook his head.

"No, it looked like he was near someone getting shot. After that he didn't use the time stones again, and told me not to tell anyone about it, especially Amy"

"Well, I'm better with secrets than you then." Nack observed.

"Is there anything else you can tell us." Tails was silent for a moment. "Anything"

"Well... I can't be very accurate, but I sure he travelled to a time very close to our current date. Possibly a day, maybe a week." Shadow went into thought for a minute before his eyes suddenly widened.

"But... this could mean that... Amy will..." Shadow didn't finish his sentence and went very quiet. "Amy..." he whispered.

"Yeah Shadow?" Amy asked as she entered the hanger. Shadow didn't reply. "O.K... Anyway, Sonic will be here shortly and we can go get the chaos emeralds!" Shadow exited the hanger. Amy gave Shadow an odd look, before turning to Nack. "Why are you still here"

Shadow walked through a few rooms in Tails' workshop in search for Sonic. He had to find out what happened. He had to know if he saw Amy... Shadow couldn't even bring himself to think about it. He had to find Sonic. Sonic walked out of the kitchen in front of Shadow.

"Come on Shad... What are you doing?" Shadow grabbed Sonic by the neck and pinned him against a wall.

"What happened?" Shadow asked. Sonic looked confused.

"I got a sandwich." Shadow pushed Sonic against the wall harder.

"What did you see last time you travelled through time?" Sonic's eyes widened, and he tried no to look at Shadow.

"That isn't very importa..." Shadow pressed harder.

"What happened?" Sonic was struggling for air. Shadow loosened his grip on Sonic slightly. "You saw her..." Shadow couldn't bring himself to say it. "You saw Amy." Shadow simply put it. Sonic nodded. "And she wasn't the one with a gun, was she?" Sonic remained silent. "Was she?" tears were filling in Shadow's eyes. Sonic looked down and shook his head. Shadow threw Sonic to the floor. "So. Amy..." Sonic got back on his feet.

"Come on Shad, for all I know I could have gone years into the future." Apparently Tails hadn't told Sonic how far forward he had gone. Sonic couldn't look Shadow in his tear filled eyes. "We can't do anything about it. It's already going to happen." (This is an odd thing for a hedgehog who has changed the future to say, but whatever.) Sonic sadly left Shadow to be by himself. Shadow leaned back against a wall, and let his body slopped onto the floor. He held his head in his hands. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. In a few weeks, at the most, Amy would be gone. Shot. It will be a mirror of what happened to Maria. There was no way he could see to avoiding the fate, it was already planned. Shadow tried to pick himself up, but couldn't. The pain he felt was to great. Shadow tried to focus on the task in front of him, but there was no way with this new revelation. Amy was going to die. Why would this happen? Why will Amy die?


	11. The secrets of truth

The secrets of truth 

Disclaimer: Two chapters in a row with the word 'truth' in them. Interesting... Oh, and Sega and Sonic Team own everyone who isn't Fistika, Metal Amy or Prisal.

Authors note: Just so you know, I now except anonymous reviews! Now to see if anyone off the site is reading this! Anyway, allot of what's happened is building up to the ending of this chapter. You'll never guess what it is. Do and I'll either A) Send you a toaster or B) Claim you looked at the end and give you nothing. Oh, and Lamont, I may be able to get your character in, but I'd have to greatly change his back story. O.K?

The Tornado flew over the peaceful sky at a typical high speed. To the plane's left the Marvellous Queen flew at an equal speed. Tails piloted the Tornado and Sonic stood on the planes tail, while Nack piloted his 'Marvellous Queen', with Shadow and Amy sitting behind him. Shadow was quiet through out the trip, deep in thought. He had decided he was not going to let what Sonic saw come true. He just couldn't. Shadow had realised the only people he knew with guns was G.U.N. Shadow had tried to convince Amy not to come, but couldn't, mostly because he couldn't bring himself to tell Amy what he had discovered. The only reason he could think for G.U.N to shoot her was either her being found infiltrating the base, or G.U.N trying to get him. Shadow was going to try to prevent either scenarios from happening. Shadow looked into the distance. He could just make out a grey building.

"Five minutes until we get there!" Tails shouted. Sonic jumped from the planes tail to its left wing.

"Right guys, Shadow, get at close to the emeralds as you can, using Chaos control. The rest of us will cause a distraction for you to get the twelve emeralds. It's that simple." Shadow stood up on Nack's air bike.

"Sorry Sonic, but I have my own things to do in the base." Before anyone could say anything else, Shadow jumped off the air bike.

"Shadow!" Amy screamed. She looked over the side of the vehicle, to see a green glow.

"Drat! What is he playing at?" Sonic asked. Amy sat back down.

"I have no clue. I don't think I've seen him acting so mysterious since we started dating." The Tornado suddenly rocked violently.

"TAILS! Control this thing!" Sonic ordered.

"We're being fired on!" Tails replied. Sonic peered down at the ground.

"I don't see any turrets..." The plane rocked violently again. Tails pointed forwards.

"G.U.N aren't the ones firing..." Sonic looked in front of the Tornado. Super Metal Knuckles was flying in front of the plane.

"It's a small world after all." Super Metal Knuckles joked. He looked at Sonic. "Have we told Amy about the secret yet"

"You mean that thing about time travel and blood?" Amy, Sonic and Super Metal Knuckles all looked at Nack with odd looks. "Apparently I can't keep a secret." Nack gave a nervous smile.

"Dang. Fine, I'll just beat the heck out of you then." Super Metal Knuckles claimed. A look of determination swept across Tails face.

"Hang on guys, I'm going to try and lose this creep!" Tails pushed forward on a lever. The Tornado sprang to life and flew off much faster, knocking Super Metal Knuckles out of the way. The Marvellous Queen followed at the same rate it had been going.

"Go faster Nack!" Amy shouted.

"I'm going as fast as it can! I don't have boost like that!" Nack shouted back. Super Metal Knuckles regained his senses and looked at the air bike.

"Nack, good to see you again." Super Metal Knuckles flew at the same speed as the air bike, directly in front of it.

"Yeah, well I kind of got fired from your gang." Nack replied. Super Metal Knuckles laughed slightly.

"You would have lasted longer if you actually did anything." Super Metal Knuckles rose his fists. "But enough small talk. I believe if I kidnap Amy, she could be of use." Super Metal Knuckles flew at the vehicle. Nack swerved to avoid him. Super Metal Knuckles turned around and tried to ram the air bike again.

"I'm not letting him hurt my MARVELOUS QUEEN! Oh, or you I suppose." Nack sent the air bike into a nosedive. Nack noticed a wooded area near by. A smile appeared on his face. "Hang on gal." He directed his air bike at the woods. Super Metal Knuckles was still heading towards them. Nack made the air bike turn onto its side, making Super Metal Knuckles miss it completely. Nack flied past the robot and into the woods. He expertly dodged the hundreds of trees he was flying around and past. Super Metal Knuckles was following, dodging most of the trees and smashing through the occasional one. "Oh dang!" Nack looked back to see Super Metal Knuckles still following. Nack realised the base with right in front of them. Nack turned the air bike out of the wood and along the bases wall. Turrets fired at them from most side. Nack kept going, the bullets flying everywhere.

"This is suicide Nack!" Amy screamed.

"Since we began this mission all you've done is scream." Criticised Nack. Super Metal Knuckles still followed, but the bullets were slowing him down. "See, it's working." Nack got to the side of the wall, and turned so he was now flying parallel to the roof. Nack turned around. "I think we lost him." Nack began to pull up from the onslaught of bullets, but suddenly the roof in front of them broke and Super Metal Knuckles flew out.

"Shortcut." He simply explained. Nack swore and turned sharply to the left. A stray bullet hit Nack's air bike, causing it to shake violently, shaking Amy off it.

"Pink hog!" Nack shouted as Amy fell down onto the roof. Super Metal Knuckles flew down straight after her. Nack pulled his air bike out of the turrets range and looked down at the roof. "Oh, I'll never get a chance at those emeralds if I don't get her back." Nack complained and dived back into the rain of bullets.

Amy landed hard against the metal roof. She suspected to be tore to part by bullets, but all turrets were firing at the oncoming Super Metal Knuckles. He floated slightly in front of her.

"Come to me." He mocked. Amy looked behind her. She spotted an escape, but it was risky. Super Metal Knuckles was coming closer. She had to take the gambit. Amy rolled back and fell down the hole made by Super Metal Knuckles. Super Metal Knuckles was about to follow her, when an air bike flew straight into his chest. Even in super form it was enough to knock him onto the ground. Nack looked down at the roof.

"Where has she gone." He muttered. Nack couldn't see her anywhere. He swore again and flew off before Super Metal Knuckles fully recovered. Nack wasn't going to risk his own life anymore for Amy.

Tails landed the Tornado slightly out of the turrets reach. Sonic jumped off the plane and landed in front of it. Tails got out of the cockpit and walked up next to Sonic.

"Do you think Amy is okay?" Tails asked, sounding worried. Sonic turned his head to look at Tails.

"Nack has 'mad skills' in that thing, but he could have turned to Eggman's side, so can't really say, but we can't go back for her now!" Sonic looked thoughtfully at the base. "We can't help her now." He muttered. "So, how are going to get in without Shadow?" Sonic asked. Tails simply shrugged. Sonic sat down and went into deep thought. "Great. Shadow suddenly runs off and Metal Knuckles appears! What is wrong with today!" Sonic kicked a near day rock and sat on the ground. Tails was looking around in the sky.

"Where you think Metal Knuckles went?" Tails asked. Nack landed next to them.

"Boyos, Amy disappeared!" Nack shouted.

"What?" Sonic and Tails shouted back.

"She fell onto the roof and disappeared!" Nack replied. Sonic and Tails looked up at the bases roof.

"Well, where could she have gone?" Sonic asked no one in particular. He was surprised to get an answer.

"She went into the base. I'm going to let G.U.N deal with her." Super Metal Knuckles flew down to Sonic, Nack and Tails. Sonic instantly prepared for a fight. "Oh, poor Sonic. Always solving everything with a fight." Sonic smiled slightly.

"And you plan to solve our differences how?" Sonic asked.

"Violence. I just feel sorry for you because you will end up dead." Super Metal Knuckles slammed his fist into Sonic and knocked over Tails. Nack quickly ran off to hide behind the Tornado. Sonic ran around Super Metal Knuckles. Super Metal Knuckles made a few attempts to hit the blue blur, but didn't have a chance. Sonic tried to blow Super Metal Knuckles away with a 'blue tornado', but Super Metal Knuckles kept his footing. The metal echidna put his hand in front of himself, causing Sonic to run straight into it. Super Metal Knuckles chuckled slightly as Sonic got to his feet again. Tails tried to attack, but Super Metal Knuckles tossed him aside. Sonic jumped at him. He tried to kick him in the head, but Super Metal Knuckles simply grabbed the leg and chucked him on top of Tails. "I'm afraid I can't play for very long." two metal discs came out of his shoulders. "My energy taking discs shall finish the job. Goodbye. May you both have an unhappy death." The disks floated over the Sonic and Tails. The two heroes began to feel themselves getting weak. Neither could stand up. They felt blackness beginning to surround them.

"Sir! Sir!" A frantic soldier ran into Prisal's white room. "Two intruders have entered the complex, one is believed to be project Shadow!" The soldier tried to catch his breath.

"Shadow has come to us? Excellent!" Prisal's voice boomed back. "I want them both here!" Prisal ordered.

"Here? In this room?" The soldier questioned.

"Did I stutter? NOW!" The soldier saluted and left. No sooner had he left another soldier came in.

"Sir, the blood samples Fistika collected have been found in the main hall." He informed Prisal. Prisal voice came back with surprise.

"You what? How could that be? It makes no sense!" The solder opened up a folded piece of paper.

"He left a message, it says 'Ultimate weapon? I believe I can use that. You go ahead if your little experiment.' Also, he left some of his chaos enhanced blood for us." Prisal laughed.

"The cocky fool! I can't believe he would just deliver the DNA to us! Not only that, but give us some chaos enchanted DNA!" Prisal laughed some more.

"Another plus is we don't need some ones DNA. Fistika's can be used in the place of one of the original chosen, say Mighty." The soldier smiled and saluted. He then walked out of the room.

"Won't be long now..." Prisal muttered to himself.

Shadow walked towards the monitors in front of him. He had chaos controlled into one of the bases rooms, defeated all the guards, which now lay on the floor, twitching in pain. Shadow sat down at one of the computers and began his work. Someone was already logged on, so Shadow didn't need to hack in. He immediately set up a search for any folder or file related to 'Prisal'. It turned up no results.

"Nothing, dang!" Shadow growled. No information on Prisal was held on G.U.N's computers. Shadow tried a different search. This time he tried 'Gerald Robotnik'. This turned a result, detailing the A.R.K assault. "A group of soldiers from government agency A.M.M.O have boarded and captured the scientists on the A.R.K, believing them to be 'dangerous and arming themselves with weapons of mass destruction', taking evidence from intelligence reports coming from A.M.M.O operatives who have been inspecting the A.R.K. The list of deaths caused during the raid was 21. The official record for the event is that there was 'an accident', not wanting the public to know about the orbiting weaponry. The lead scientist, one Professor Gerald Robotnik, was found guilty of creating weapons of mass destruction in a secret hearing and was sentenced to be executed. The execution was postpone by a years by what A.M.M.O claimed to be 'a technicality', before being forced to carry out the execution by the government. There were no witnesses to the execution, and who actually executed Robotnik is still unknown." Shadow read the document. It was obvious that A.M.M.O had allot to do with his past, so Shadow searched 'A.M.M.O', again to one result. "A.M.M.O was a government agency responsible for the development and research onto new weaponry. Its leader, one John Minor, was well known for his beliefs on weaponry being the only way to 'keep the world in line'. His most destructive weapon planned was 'the devastating ray', but he could not get the government clearance to create it." The blue prints for the devastating ray were shown, and they were near identical to those of the 'Eclipse cannon'. "A.M.M.O once deviated from there job of creating weaponry to provide supplies and funding for the first space colony A.R.K. Ironically they soon had to close it because of weapons being created on it which could be a threat. After a few problems caused around the A.R.K incident, A.M.M.O lost a lot of there reputation, allowing a new group named G.U.N to step in and soon make them obsolete. A mere week after the fall of A.M.M.O John Minor was assassinated." Shadow slammed his fists on the keyboard, he was learning nothing! Shadow decided to try a more direct approach. He did a search for 'Project Shadow'. This turned up another one result. "Project Shadow is a weapon created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, its current whereabouts is unknown and capturing it is top priority." Shadow was shocked to find that was all that was written about him, he suspected at least something of use. Shadow was about to do another search, when he heard soldiers charging down the hallways towards him. Shadow sighed and rose his chaos emerald. He planned on making a quick stop at there emerald stash, and getting out. The guards were getting closer, but Shadow didn't worry as all he had to do to get out was to say two words.

"We have Amy, Shadow! Escape and she dies!" Shadow lowered the emerald slightly. The voice that had just boomed across the base sounded like Prisal did in his memory. The soldiers were barley seconds away now. Shadow didn't know if he should trust the voice, or high tail it out of there. He sighed. He couldn't gamble with Amy's life. The room was flooded with G.U.N soldiers, all with guns pointing at Shadow. Shadow rose his hands in defeat. One of the soldiers walked forward, nervously took the emerald out of Shadow's hand, then retreated back to his comrades.

"March hedgehog, our boss would like to see you." A different soldier ordered. Shadow sighed again, and let the soldiers force him along to there boss.

Shadow was walked into a pure white room (Which were all accustom to now), a few soldiers and a pink hedgehog was already in there. Amy gasped upon seeing Shadow. Shadow ignored Amy and looked straight at one of the walls.

"He's watching us." Shadow simply claimed. Amy was to scare to ask what he meant by the comment.

"Leave us." Prisal's voice commanded. The soldiers hesitated at first, but soon left Amy and Shadow alone with there faceless captor. "Ah Shadow." Prisal's voice came from everywhere, but Shadow seemed convinced he knew where Prisal was. "I have long wanted you back in my presence." Prisal claimed.

"Why?" Shadow asked. Prisal laughed at him.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Prisal questioned.

"Only slightly." Shadow truthfully answered. Prisal laughed again. Suddenly the room began to shake. Amy fell to the floor, but Shadow continued to stand as if he didn't notice the vibrations. The wall Shadow had been staring at had began to slide open. It revealed a series of complex computers and machinery contained inside an another room. This room was dark, with very little light. A figure stood in the middle of the room. To Shadow's surprise Prisal didn't seem to be carrying any sort of weapon. "I still can't see you." Shadow pointed out, hoping to lure Prisal out far enough to tackle him. Prisal began to walk forwards.

"On the A.R.K Gerald wanted you for more than just your abilities." Prisal walked into the light. Amy's and Shadow's eyes widened.

"Oh my..." Amy muttered.

"No." Shadow added.

"You were a cure for Maria, immortality"

"This is not possible, it makes no sense whatsoever!" Shadow shouted, as if trying to tell reality to stop kidding.

"He tested the cure on himself, to his ever lasting regret..." Prisal continued.

"It just can't be possible..." Shadow's voice had lowered significantly.

"... and to my ever lasting thanks." Prisal smiled at Shadow. Shadow could barley talk anymore, this was way to much for him to take in. He could only utter the name of the person that he saw before himself.

"Professor?"


	12. Darkness in power

Darkness in power 

Disclaimer: Prisal is no longer technically mine. Oh well. Metal Amy is defiantly mine... I think. Everyone else is Sega and Sonic Teams.

Authors note: I just had a idea (so this is what one feels like). If you're reading Lamont, I'm not going to need to change your characters past anymore. Anyway, Lamont belongs to LaMoNt kAwAii HeDgEhOg and Yang belongs to Celestial the Hedgird. (If either of you want me to rewrite them out of the story, just ask)

Professor Gerald Robotnik stood in front of Shadow. The dead genius was living and controlling G.U.N. Shadow still refused to believe it. There was no way this was possible.

"You're dead Gerald." Amy talked darkly. Prisal walked up to Amy.

"I am not that weakling!" He bellowed, tossing Amy to the floor. Shadow snapped out of his shock and ran at Prisal.

"Don't touch her!" Shadow shouted. Prisal chuckled.

"Attack me then." He crossed his arms and made no attempt to defend himself. Shadow stopped in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to attack him. He knew Gerald all of his life. "You don't have the guts. That's why you were always a failure." Prisal claimed. Shadow clenched his fists.

"How could you be here?" He asked. Prisal walked towards Shadow, which allowed Amy to get up.

"It's a very long story." Prisal simply replied. Shadow noticed that Gerald no longer talked the same way, he didn't even sound the same, he sounded tenser (which was why he didn't realise it was him earlier.

"Tell me." Shadow ordered.

"If I must." Prisal cleared his throat. "It started before you were made. A.M.M.O gave Gerald funding to build the space colony A.R.K. He wanted to use the A.R.K for peaceful work and to save Maria"

"I know all this, and stop referring to yourself in third person." Shadow interrupted.

"I'm not talking in third person. Now shut it." Prisal resumed his tale. "A.M.M.O, however, had other plans. They wanted Gerald to use the A.R.K to make weapons the government wouldn't allow A.M.M.O to make. Gerald had no choice but to obey. The set-up lasted for awhile, until the government became suspicious. They were figuring out what was happening, and A.M.M.O needed to pull out of the operation, but couldn't without shutting down the A.R.K. They concocted the story that Gerald was making the weapons without A.M.M.O's knowledge, which they force fed the government. The government didn't want the country in uproar, as would happen if they knew weapons of mass destruction were pointing at them, so they sent soldiers up to A.R.K in secret to shut it down"

"It was claimed as an accident to the rest of the world." Amy stated. Prisal ignored her.

"In the chaos Gerald was escorted away and locked up. After a bias hearing he was sentenced to death. However, A.M.M.O still wanted him to make weapons for them, so they postponed the sentence as long as possible. In this time he found out Maria had died. It sent him insane. I was then born. I was the embodiment of everything Gerald couldn't be. I was perfect compared to him. I could do things he couldn't. I found a soldier who didn't like how A.M.M.O had manipulated Gerald and I persuaded him to tape my death sentence to earth. The day came when A.M.M.O couldn't postpone the execution anymore, so they told the government that Gerald had been executed, but kept him imprisoned. They kept him working for them, but I escaped! It was surprisingly easy to dupe them and they had to search for me in secret, as they had to keep up the charade that I was already dead. They gave up fairly quickly and I planned revenge. Only armed with my wits and the tape with my revenge on it, I managed to begin G.U.N, a organisation that would not only render A.M.M.O obsolete, but mean I would have government resources. I destroyed A.M.M.O and then had John Minor done away with to finish my revenge on A.M.M.O. Of course that wasn't enough, all of humanity had to feel my pain. I set up the tape on A.R.K and made it so A.R.K would collide with earth when the eclipse cannon was fired"

"Why when the cannon fired?" Questioned Amy.

"The cannon represented mans cruelty. Of course I grew impatient waiting for the end to come. I wasn't able to go back up there again either, because the artificial chaoses had broken lose, making it near impossible to get around without dieing. So I took Gerald's ultimate life form, believing you would share the pain and be able to collect the seven chaos emeralds and fire the cannon. The problem was you wouldn't harm anyone because of Maria's wish! So I remedied the problem with mind blocks, but by that time it was discovered we held 'project Shadow' and I was under strict orders not to release it. I spend years trying to figure out a way to smuggle the creature out without the government's knowledge. This answer came in the form of Sonic. I 'helped' Gerald's grandson find out about you, and after he released you, I claimed it was Sonic committing the crimes." Prisal smiled at Shadow. "I think we all know what happened afterwards." Shadow remained silent.

"Your mad." Muttered Amy.

"I may be, but everyone else is mad as well! Blowing each over up with weapons, betraying each other, causing more pain and suffering than any other creature known to us." Prisal walked up to Amy. "Tell me hedgehog, what right do us 'intelligent' creatures have blowing up everything we see?" He asked.

"I know many people may acted like that, but there are good people on earth..." Prisal cut her off.

"Spare me your juvenile nonsense. The only 'good people' around are killed as soon as they can be." Prisal lost interest in Amy and returned his attention to Shadow, who still was having trouble comprehending what was happening. "So Shadow, not to sound cliché, join me! I can give you a past, I can give you purpose. I can give you everything!" Shadow remained silent.

"Shadow will never join your evil!" Amy shouted.

"My evil? The world is the evil you fool!" Prisal replied.

"He will still never join you after what you've done to him"

"The world took Maria from him"

"You're the one who"

"Let him speak for himself!" Prisal's eyes were wider than normal. He turned to Shadow.

"What will it be Shadow!" Amy and Prisal looked at Shadow. Shadow looked at each of them. He was quiet for five minutes before he spoke.

"I don't know"

Metal Sonic sat in his cell. He watched as Metal Amy stood in the opposite cell, her programming reconfiguring itself. It was a procedure that robots had to go through after adding new hardware. It was buying Metal Sonic a small amount of time before he became a blind slave to Eggman again. He had to think fast if he wanted to keep his free will. He looked up at Metal Amy. He needed to figure out a way to take out the 'Trojan' from here system, yet he had no way of getting at her. Metal Sonic stood up and walked over to the side of his cell. He sighed.

"Help me." He was speaking to himself. Metal Amy could not hear, or see him. Metal Sonic was breaking apart inside. He was in the first situation he ever believed to be truly hopeless, then there was the confusing feelings he was getting from Metal Amy. Metal Sonic fell to the floor again. "So this is fear." He muttered. Metal Sonic looked up again at the bars. There was no way he could get through them, he had already established that. An idea struck Metal Sonic. He could get through the bars, just not physically. He looked at Metal Amy. In her current mode the wireless link should still work. He needed all the information out of her. Metal Sonic knew his plan was risky, even stupid, but he needed to try. To save himself. As well as Metal Amy.

Super Metal Knuckles laughed to himself as he watched Sonic and Tails slowly losing all there energy. He turned to look at the G.U.N base.

"Well lads, I'm afraid if I stay here to long I'll miss my chance for ultimate power. See ya!" Super Metal Knuckles flew off, leaving Sonic and Tails before they died, like some movie super villain. The barrage of bullets from the many turrets surrounding the base caused only slight irritation to Super Metal Knuckles. He flew up to one of the walls. He study it for a second, before demolishing it in a single punch. "The power of super, you got to love it." Super Metal Knuckles laughed and flew in. He flew down the many corridors of the base, following the chaos energy using his emeralds (you know, that magnet rubbish), Super Metal Knuckles didn't bother with the soldiers which would frequently try to stop him.

"Hello brother." Super Metal Knuckles heard a voice in his head.

"Metal Sonic? What are you doing?" Super Metal Knuckles sent the question to Metal Sonic using his wireless link.

"Just testing the range of the link." Metal Sonic claimed. "So how are you?" Super Metal Knuckles was getting annoyed.

"I don't know what you're up to, but quit it!" Super Metal Knuckles ordered.

"Don't worry, that was all the time I needed." Metal Sonic's voice sounded smug.

"What?" Super Metal Knuckles asked as he broke down a wall. He got no reply. Super Metal Knuckles checked his data. He felt like he was carrying a lot more information within himself, but couldn't pinpoint what. "If he's downloaded a virus onto me..." Super Metal Knuckles grumbled. He didn't have time to dwell on what had just happened, as G.U.N's safe was directly in front of him. Super Metal Knuckles tried to punch down the safe, but it was much stronger than the other walls and didn't budge. Super Metal Knuckles grumbled. Soldiers were pouring in behind him and shooting at him, despite the bullets having no effect. "I can't think with all that firing!" Super Metal Knuckles shouted. He pounded the ground, causing a shock wave to knock all the soldiers over. "That's better. Now..." Super Metal Knuckles looked at the hole he had cause by pounding the floor. "Living beings just don't think in three dimensions." He smirked.

Inside the safe was a perfectly square, grey room. In the centre was twelve chaos emeralds. The emeralds were attached to a small, black, disk like machine. Out of the machine were two wires which hooked up to two capsules on either side of the room. The capsules were both full of green liquid. Floating in the liquid were two hedgehogs, both were stuck in a deep sleep (you know, cryogenically frozen, without the freezing part). One of the hedgehogs looked like Shadow, with hazel eyes, a black t-shirt and jeans, as well as a red wrist band. The other also looked like Shadow, except with ebony streaks and a yin-yang symbol on his air shoes. The room was peaceful, with only the bubbles in the liquid making any movement. This peacefulness was interrupted when Super Metal Knuckles burst through the floor. He looked around the room. He spotted the emeralds almost instantly and flew over to them. Before he grabbed them he looked up at the two hedgehogs. He backed away slightly.

"What the?" He questioned. He noted the similarities they had to Shadow. A few theories crossed his mind. were these G.U.N experiments? Super Metal Knuckles stepped backwards so he could see everything at once. "Master, I'm sending you an image of the safe's inside. Any ideas about what the hedgehogs are?" Super Metal Knuckles seemed to be talking to himself. The voice of Eggman came out of a small device on the side of Super Metal Knuckles' head and answered his question.

"I don't believe it!" There was a momentary pause. "Here it is, in my grandfathers diary." Eggman cleared his throat before quoting the journal. "'My original project, Yinyang failed due to not being able to contain the large amounts of energy, so I have redesigned it into two projects, project Yin, which will be pure good, while project Yang shall be pure evil. It is my belief the two will be able to hold the balance of good and evil.' I believe that to be Yang!" Eggman sounded excited.

"So what? That's Yin?" Asked Super Metal Knuckles.

"No." Replied Eggman. "That seems to be..." The sound of typing was heard. "Lamont, a Shadow like project. Him and Shadow are brothers." Super Metal Knuckles nodded, even though Eggman couldn't see him. "It looks like the two will be awakened if you try to take the emeralds." Claimed Eggman.

"So what do I do"

"No clue, get the emeralds and run?" Eggman suggested. Super Metal Knuckles walked towards the emeralds, when he got an idea.

"You know, a entity of pure evil could be useful..." Eggman's laugh emitted down the device.

"Good idea! Get them under my rule if you can!" Super Metal Knuckles turned off is link with Eggman and picked up the emeralds. He didn't absorb them as the power would blow his circuits. As the emeralds left the disc like machine, the liquid in the containers began to drain. The two hedgehogs began twitching. The containers drained completely and they both burst opened. Lamont and Yang fell on the floor. Yang was the first to get up.

"Those G.U.N idiots and there stupid darts..." Yang stopped mid sentence and looked around, surprised by his surroundings. "I don't know who you are," He pointed at Super Metal Knuckles, apparently not noticing Lamont, "but I am going to kill you!" He fired black energy out of his hand at Super Metal Knuckles. Super Metal Knuckles dodged the attack. The attack ricochet off the walls repeatedly, until it hit one of the containers, blowing it open.

"Now I see why they had you guarding these emeralds." Super Metal Knuckles claimed.  
"Who had me doing what?" Yang asked. He then looked down at the emeralds. "Wasn't there only seven of them"

"That's how I remember it." Lamont exclaimed. Yang and Super Metal Knuckles turned to look at him. "Now explain, who are you, and why am I in a room with a robot and faker"

"Faker!" Yang shouted. "You have no idea who you're dealing with"

"Well neither have you, I'm Lamont, the ultimate life form!" A smile formed on Yang's mouth.

"Lamont? Were you that failure of a Shadow copy?" This comment enraged Lamont.

"Take that back!" Lamont pulled a gun out of his jeans and pointed it at Yang. Super Metal Knuckles quickly got in the way.

"May I intervene? I thought you wanted some things explained." Yang pushed the robot aside.

"Give me a minute, you can explain after a rid myself of this nuisance." Lamont gave Yang a cold stare and shot Yang. Yang easily dodged the bullet. Lamont put his gun back and ran at Yang. Yang kept Lamont at a distance using a shield of evil energy. Lamont kicked the shield, managing to crack it. Yang disowned the shield and shot dark energy at Lamont. Lamont jumped the attack and kicked Yang in the face. The energy bounced off the wall and into Lamont's back. Both hedgehogs tried not to show any signs of pain. They attacked each other with an on slaughter of punches, kicks and attacks which included the attacker shouting 'chaos something'. Super Metal Knuckles watched the two fighting for a while, before losing interest and stepping in. He flew at the two and knocked them onto the floor.

"Listen!" Super Metal Knuckles ordered. Yang and Lamont got back onto there feet.

"You've got my attention robot." Yang exclaimed. Lamont nodded in agreement. Super Metal Knuckles, glad to finally have the pairs attention, spoke.

"I have a proposition from your creators grandson..." Lamont interrupted.

"Grandson? He must only be like four"

"You're about fifty years in the future. Anyway, how would you like to help him conquer the world"

"What's in it for us?" Lamont questioned.

"Everything." Super Metal Knuckles replied. Lamont's eyes widened.

"Everything, as in anything?" He questioned. Super Metal Knuckles nodded.

"Why should I believe the ramblings of a machine?" Asked Yang.

"I am holding twelve emeralds, I have a further seven. What is to stop me from getting you anything?" Ying smiled. 'Yes, this moron can help me get what I really want' thought Yang.

"I'm in." Yang claimed.

"As am I." Lamont added. Super Metal Knuckles laughed.

"In that case, let us go!" Super Metal Knuckles ran in the direction of the exit, followed by his two new accomplices.


	13. Sacrifice for gain

Sacrifice for gain  
Disclaimer: I own Metal Amy, Celestial the Hedgird owns Yang (as well as Yin and Nuetra who gets mentioned), Lamont-the-ultimate owns Lamont and everyone else is own by Sega and Sonic Team. If anyone refuse to believe this please fall over dead.

Shadow looked down at the cold, metallic floor.

"I just don't know." He muttered. Amy gasped slightly.

"How can you even say that! How could you even consider joining this evil man!" Prisal smiled slightly and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"My dear girl, if you truly knew Shadow and what he has been through, then it would not be as hard to believe." Prisal claimed. Shadow looked at Amy, but couldn't bring himself to look her eye to eye. He turned to Prisal.

"Maria wanted to give them a chance." Prisal removed his hand.

"Haven't you done that? And how have they treated you?" Shadow didn't say anything. "First they encapsulated you and used you in cloning experiments, then they hunted you down"

"You were the one hunting him, and how could have know anything about the egg fleet?" Amy shouted.

"I may be the head of this organisation, but it wasn't until recent I believed regaining Shadow would be of any point. People still believe him to be a weapon." Amy was about to argue, when a soldier burst in.

"The emeralds have been stolen... What the?" The soldier stared blankly at Prisal. Prisal reached in his pocket, took out a gun, and shot the soldier. The soldier's body slumped to the ground.

"Clean shot. Very little blood." Prisal analysed his shot. "You see that hedgehogs? That is how easily our race kill each other." Prisal pointed the gun at Amy. "Maybe I should go on to prove it further"

"No!" Shouted Shadow. A cruel smile which could freeze fire emerged on Prisal's face. Amy remained calm somehow.

"You are truly mad if you believe this will bring Shadow to your side." Prisal chuckled quietly and put his gun away.

"He is already on my side, he just doesn't want to be." Prisal claimed. "besides, it isn't that important anymore." Amy looked cynical.

"So in five minutes his usefulness has passed"

"Actually, yes. When the emeralds were stolen, two more of Gerald's creations were smuggled out. These two are a lot less argumentative than Shadow here. Ah, why didn't I try to get Yang or Lamont out instead of this failure in the first place?" Prisal had sparked Shadow's attention.

"Lamont?" Shadow asked. The name was familiar to him, but he couldn't recall it in the current conditions.

"Your brother Shadow. As long as him and Yang don't tear each other apart, they'll tear this earth apart." Prisal walked back into the room behind the retractable wall which he emerged from before. "Shadow, I'll give you a choice. You can be a part or a spectator of the closing Armageddon. Decide." Prisal and the room disappeared as a white wall moved in front of it. Amy turned to Shadow, who was staring at the wall. After a long pause Shadow spoke two simple words.

"Why Gerald?" There was another long pause. "How will an Armageddon solve anything?" Shadow turned away from the wall.

"This earth's death is the only way to erase the mistake that is humanity." Prisal replied. "It seems you need time Shadow." Prisal switched his speakers on. "Will someone please take the prisoners to the cells. Also, take the pink one's blood sample." Prisal's voiced bellowed throughout the base. It was within minutes that the order was carried out. Four heavily armed soldiers entered the room. Two of the soldiers threatened Shadow with there guns into marching to his cell, while another soldier took out a syringe and tried to inject Amy, with the other one providing cover, in case Amy tried anything. Shadow put up little resistance and let the soldiers take him away.

In his cell Shadow slumped into a corner. Shadow mind was repeatedly telling him to turn away from the offers given by Gerald, but his heart was breaking due to the knowledge of what was to become of Amy. His tearing heart was screaming for him to join Gerald, revenge what will soon become of Amy. It was a similar feeling to the one he had after Maria's death. Only this time he felt a duty to protect the minority of humans which deserved life. This new feeling must have come from the time he had spent with Amy. The conflict happening within Shadow was driving him crazy. He was finding it hard to concentrate on the argument. Every time he tried to chooses a side the thought that Amy was soon to die broke it apart and sent him into a spiral of sadness. Shadow got up and looked at the soldiers who had just entered. They were carrying Amy. She had put up much more of a fight than Shadow and coupled with the injection she had been worn out. The soldiers pushed Amy into the cell. Amy stumbled and grabbed Shadow for support. Amy pressed her head against Shadow's chest. She shivered slightly. Shadow put his arms around her. He let out a short sigh. He felt cold tears drip out of Amy's eyes onto his fur. He patted Amy's back gently. As Amy held Shadow even closer Shadow realised nothing truly mattered anymore. It was all going to end soon.

Super Metal Knuckles flew into Eggman's hideout, followed by the two hedgehogs. Lamont looked around suspiciously, while Yang kept his attention on his two allies.

"Gerald was a better decorator." Lamont claimed. Super Metal Knuckles and Yang ignored him. Super Metal Knuckles turned into a room.

"Knowing Eggman, he's probably in here, gloating over our prisoners." Super Metal Knuckles explained. The trio entered the room. On one side of the room were a few cells, two of which housed hedgehog shaped robots. One of them looked curiously at the three.

"Hay brother, who are those two Shadow fan boys?" Questioned Metal Sonic.

"Shadow is a speck compared to me." Lamont claimed.

"As you are a speck to me." Yang added. Lamont sent a threatening look his way. Metal Sonic chuckled.

"Team spirit, got to love it!" He claimed sarcastically. Super Metal Knuckles walked up to Metal Sonic.

"They are as powerful as they are antisocial. After all, they are more of Gerald's creations." Lamont turned to Yang.

"I'm not antisocial, am I?" Lamont asked. Yang nodded.

"More A.R.K projects? Well, we all know how well the first one worked out." Metal Sonic mimed the A.R.K crashing into the earth with his two hands. Yang walked up next to Super Metal Knuckles.

"The difference this time is that my soul is locked up somewhere on the A.R.K." Yang claimed. Everyone then turned around as Super Eggman entered the room.

"So here you are." Super Eggman walked up to Lamont and Yang. "So I get to meet another two of my grandfathers fine works." Yang glanced over at Lamont.

"So the fatness was genetic. I own Yin a tenner." He whispered.

"Who the heck would want to be called 'Eggman'?" Lamont whispered back. Super Eggman turned his attention to Metal Sonic, seemingly unaware of what was just said.

"I believe by now Metal Amy should be ready to reboot. So, anything to say before I wipe your memory clean?" Metal Sonic looked over at Metal Amy, then back at Metal Amy.

"Yes, I have a question." Metal Sonic claimed.

"Shoot." Super Eggman replied neutrally.

"What can I feel?" Metal Sonic asked. Super Eggman looked slightly taken back by the question.

"What can you what?" Super Eggman questioned.

"What emotions am I capable of?" Metal Sonic simplified the question. Super Metal Knuckles chuckled.

"What's the matter Metal, scared?" Super Metal Knuckles looked down at Metal Sonic (which is hard when you're both the same size). No one took much notice of the comment.

"You were not actually programmed with emotion, but you are capable of learning such things, I mean we all know you learnt revenge." Metal Sonic nodded, contempt with the answer. Metal Sonic walked over to the side of his cell facing Metal Amy's cell.

"Going to end my free will then Eggy?" Metal Sonic asked. Super Eggman smiled at Metal Sonic's arrogance. Super Metal Knuckles walked in front of Super Eggman and stared at Metal Sonic.

"Master, may I have the pleasure of doing this to my 'brother"

"Bootlicker." Lamont sarcastically remarked. Lamont noticed Yang had walked off.

"Do as you please." Super Eggman answered. Super Metal Knuckles nodded to show he had acknowledged the answer. He opened up Metal Amy's cell and walked in. He grabbed the side of Metal Amy's head and felt along it until he found a small switch. Metal Sonic watched tensely. As soon as he flipped the switch he would have seconds to lay the final touches onto his plan. Super Metal Knuckles flicked the switch, turning Metal Amy back on. Metal Sonic instantly walked up to the side of his cell. He outstretched a hand.

"Been a pleasure working with you Metal Amy." Metal Sonic claimed. "See you on the other side." Not completely up to speed, Metal Amy shook Metal Sonic's outstretched hand. She felt Metal Sonic drop something into her hand. Super Eggman turned to a screen behind him, which had lit up with seemingly random assortments of letters and words. A grin engulfed Super Eggman's face.

"This is it! The copied data!" Super Eggman shouted triumphantly. Metal Sonic and Metal Amy's bodies both tensioned and started acting as if they were both being electrocuted. Super Metal Knuckles watched without flinching. He turned momentarily away.

"Where have Gerald's hedgehogs gone?" He questioned himself. Both Metal Amy and Metal Sonic's bodies went limp. Super Eggman looked at the two. Metal Amy was the first to move. She looked around at the room, then at the object Metal Sonic had slipped into her hand. Metal Sonic looked up with his dead red eyes.

"I am Metal Sonic. Badnik type: robot replica. Programmed by Dr. Robotnik to kill Sonic. What is thy will master"

Lamont walked down a never ending corridor in Eggman's base. He was searching for Yang. He was hopping that without the echidna robot to interfere, he could finish his battle with the hedgehog. After passing an open door he noticed Yang out of the corner of his eye, typing on a computer. Lamont entered the room and watched Yang for a short while.

"Doing some homework?" Lamont joked. Yang ignored him. "Come on, what are you doing"

"I will tell you when or if it becomes your concern." Yang simply replied. Lamont walked up to him. Lamont was about to grab Yang by the neck, but Yang did it to him before he got the chance. "Look, you outdated rubbish, I have my own plans, which don't include you!" Yang threw Lamont across the room. Lamont landed on his feet.

"I plan on betraying Eggman as well." Lamont smiled. "Maybe we could make a new start and betray him together?" Yang laughed mockingly.

"Sure, then we can go dance with a flesh eating virus." Yang remarked cynically. Lamont looked up at the monitor.

"What's a Yin?" Lamont asked. Yang got up and stared at Lamont.

"My affairs are own concern!" Yang threw a punch, which Lamont ducked. Lamont smiled at Yang, silently mocking him. "I'm looking for my 'better half' so I can destroy her and Nuetra, cementing my position to strike on the earth. Now go away!" Yang pointed at the door, tiring quickly of Lamont.

"So this is a take over deal?" Questioned Lamont.

"Something along those lines." Yang replied. Lamont put a hand on Yang's shoulder, which Yang instantly moved.

"Well, I'm looking for a second in command position, chicks dig those guys. So, I can help you get to this position, if you make me your right hand man." Yang was about to shoot down the offer, when he realised he could use Lamont.

"Okay, I'll try you out." Yang claimed. Yang smiled. Lamont returned the smile.

"Look forward to working for you." Lamont claimed.

"Lets not tell Eggman until after I destroy Yin thought." Yang ordered. Lamont nodded in agreement and left. "Sucker." Yang muttered. Lamont looked briefly back at Yang.

"Sucker." He muttered.

Sonic and Tails lay on the ground, losing energy at an alarming rate. They had lost to much energy to even struggle. Soon they would be dead. Sonic managed to lift his head slightly.

"Where the heck is Nack?" Sonic asked wearily, not able to conjure up any more energy, he collapsed. Tails also tried to look up. He could make out three figures near by, but couldn't focus on them.

"Help..." Tails tried to call to the figures, but couldn't manage more than a whisper. The two animals lay down, darkness surrounding them. A fist sprang out and punched the energy taking disks away. Tails and Sonic, still dangerously deprived of energy, couldn't tell who it was until they talked.

"See! If we didn't come your mates would have died!" Rouge exclaimed. Knuckles folded his arms.

"They aren't my 'mates'. Besides, I still say Omega is way off." Knuckles argued.

"Negative, system working at optimum efficiency." Omega claimed.

"As you've said Omega, but think about it, why would, of all places, Fistika hide in a G.U.N base?" Knuckles asked. "And why is there Nack hiding behind the plane?" At the mention of his name, Nack ran out from behind the Tornado.

"Well I was planning an amazing rescue, but... emm..." Rouge cut Nack off.

"Were to busy being scared out of your pants?" Rouge ended Nack's claim for him. Nack looked angry.

"No! Besides, I don't wear pants. Wait, why are you lot here anyway?" Nack tried to change the conversation.

"Mission to find and destroy the Echidna Fistika." Omega claimed.

"Actually we just need to find out what he's planning." Knuckles corrected. "We would have by now if someone wasn't trusting everything said by this tin man!" Knuckled glared accusingly at Rouge.

"He could be here, maybe he's actually is working for G.U.N." Rouge suggested. Sonic stumbled onto his feet, then almost fell, before being grabbed by Knuckles.

"What happened to you?" Knuckles questioned.

"Nether mind that, we need to get into that base and find Shadow and Amy!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Shadow and Amy being held in cell block C." Omega claimed. "I'm also detecting an life form within the complex not unlike Eggman"

"How come you can do that, but not use the microwave?" Questioned Rouge.

"It blocks my scanners." Omega replied. Sonic smiled slightly and managed to stand on his own two feet.

"Then let us go!" Sonic shouted, ignoring the major energy loss he had just been through. Nack ran in front of the group.

"Hold it guys and gals, what do you plan on doing! I understood entering with an emerald for protection, warping and whatnot, but now you want to attack with a Bat who will be distracted by anything shiny, an Echidna who's as gullible as Mr Gullible of gullible lane, two guys completely zapped of energy and a robot who can't use a microwave! Am I the only one who sees a problem here?" Nack shouted.

"He's right." Knuckles claimed. Nack nodded in agreement "We have to let Sonic and Tails rest first." Nack slapped himself.


	14. Which side holds the power

Which side holds the power?  
Disclaimer: Metal Amy belongs to me, also Snipe is mine. Celestial the Hedgird owns Yang and Lamont-the-ultimate owns Lamont. Oh, everyone else is belonged by Sega and Sonic Team, but lets face it, there not important. 

Author note: Another year, another chapter. This one seemed to take awhile, but I had a bit of writers block, which is odd because I already know everything which will happen in this chapter. Oh well, enjoy.

"Let us finally finish MS4!" Super Eggman exclaimed.

"Master, would it not be wise to do something with these two." Super Metal Knuckles gestured at Metal Sonic and Metal Amy.

Metal Amy started to move. She looked around. She scanned everyone in the room. She recognised a large human as 'Eggman', the person she was meant to see as soon as being activated. She began to walk towards him, but noticed she was holding something, concealed in her hand. She curiously opened up her palm and looked within.

"Do not concern yourself with them now, they are as harmless as kittens." Super Eggman claimed. Super Metal Knuckles was not convinced.

"Kittens still scratch." Metal Knuckles replied. Eggman laughed at the response.

"Did I design you to question everything? Look, we're in super forms, there is nothing they can do to us anyway"

Metal Amy was holding a torn of piece of the metal wall. She quickly looked around and noticed it had come from one of the prison cells. She looked at the piece again. Something was scratched into it, letters, words. She read the message. It said 'download the 'SA.zip' file from Metal Knuckles.

"When will we finish the Final Death Egg then?" Asked Super Metal Knuckles.

"It is finished, were just an emerald short." Super Metal Knuckles folded his arms.

"Then where is this emerald?" He asked. Super Eggman shrugged. Super Metal punched a near by monitor in frustration.

"Well, lets go find it, we only have an entire globe to search!" Super Metal Knuckles sarcastically suggested.

"Calm yourself. I had the fore thought to install a emerald tracker in MS4." Super Eggman smiled at how prepare he was.

"Erm, master?" Super Metal Knuckles and Super Eggman turned to Metal Amy. "May I ask of something from you"

"Ask away." Super Eggman sounded slightly suspicious.

"Will you shut up!" Super Metal Sonic knocked Super Eggman onto the ground. Before Super Metal Knuckles had realised it, Super Metal Sonic grabbed Super Metal Knuckles by both his shoulders. "I looked up those disks Eggman made for you. I noticed a flaw." Super Metal Sonic jabbed Super Metal Knuckles in the shoulders with his pointy fingers. "The, what egg-head dubbed, 'anti-energy' is stupidly unstable." Super Metal Knuckles shoved Super Metal Sonic off him and checked his shoulders. Super Metal Sonic had punctured both of the discs. Almost as soon as he noticed them, the discs let out all there 'anti-energy' (which I personally think is the stupidest name I have given anything). An invisible blast not unlike a sound wave knocked everyone over. As Super Eggman, Super Metal Knuckles and Super Metal Sonic fell to floor, they all returned to there normal selves.

"What the?" Grumbled Metal Knuckles.

"I personally prefer fighting this way." Metal Sonic claimed, shakily getting to his feet.

"I erased all your data! You should have returned to being a loyal servant!" Eggman shouted.

"I backed up my data. I stored it all on Metal Knuckles." He turned to Metal Knuckles.

"Thanks brother"

"What? Why didn't I notice it!" Metal Knuckles asked angrily.

"While it installed I distracted you, then it just waited in a file hidden in your 'recycle bin', you have to clean that more often, I found racing files still in there!" Metal Sonic chuckled. "Oh, I did the same with Metal Amy's files." Eggman had a look of disbelief on his face. "Almost ironically, if Eggman hadn't given us such fast systems, I probably wouldn't have had enough time to install the files and destroy his plans"

"You talk to much!" Metal Knuckles shouted and ran at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic waited for Metal Knuckles to get close, and took a swing at him. Metal Knuckles was floored by the punch.

"Before I leave, I am going to kill you." Metal Sonic announced, before slamming his foot into Metal Knuckles head.

"Robots! To cell room!" Eggman shouted. Within seconds hundreds of Eggman robots began swarming into the room. Metal Sonic ignored his pray to destroy the new pests. Metal Sonic torched a few with his flamethrower while firing a missile at a monkey like robot. Distracted by Eggman's minions, Metal Sonic failed to notice Metal Knuckles rise behind him.

"Watch out!" Metal Amy called out, just in time for Metal Sonic to turn and block Metal Knuckles punch. Metal Sonic pushed Metal Knuckles back into the other robots. He then grabbed a near by robot and chucked it at Metal Knuckles. Metal Knuckles destroyed the robot with a punch.

"Try this out for size." He mumbled. He fired the spikes of his left hand, which were actually concealed missiles, at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic jumped the first one, the missile hit the ground and let out a large explosion, which knocked Metal Sonic into the second missile. The two missiles not only hurt Metal Sonic, but destroyed a great deal of the robots. The robots decided to form a circle around the two fighters, taking shots at Metal Sonic occasionally. Metal Knuckles ran at Metal Sonic's body and hit him a few times before he hit the ground. Metal Sonic got up and looked at his enemy. Both the fighters had only managed to badly scratch each others paintwork. Metal Sonic ran at Metal Knuckles, fist rose. No one betrays him and keeps there life.

Yang looked away from his computer to look at the stampede of robots outside the room. He could see that Lamont hadn't managed to get far before the avalanche of machinery.

"Hay, failed Shadow, what the heck is going on?" Yang asked. Lamont shrugged. Yang angrily got out of his seat and walked to the doorway. "Well, wherever there going must be interesting. I'm following." Claimed Yang.

"Well I'm not staying here alone." Lamont announced. The two black hedgehogs entered the mess of robots and headed towards the cell room.

Metal Knuckles dodged Metal Sonic's fist at the last possible second, sending Metal Sonic running into the ring of robots. Two of the robots attempted to hold Metal Sonic down for Metal Knuckles, but Metal Sonic destroyed them with ease. The distraction was enough for Metal Knuckles to get a shot in. He knocked Metal Sonic across the face. Metal Sonic's head span to the left, sending his body with it. Metal Sonic regained his balance and kicked Metal Knuckles over. Metal Knuckles fell on his back. Before he could even lift his head, he felt Metal Sonic's foot on his throat.

"I am ending this brother. Good...ah!" Before Metal Sonic could finish he was knocked over by a black blur. Yang came to a halt in the middle of the circle of jeering robots. The hedgehog ignored the robots cries and walked calmly up to Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic tried to attack Yang as he got up, but Yang dodged the attack and floored Metal Sonic. "This battle is none of your concern hedgehog!" Metal Sonic claimed in a threatening voice.

"I don't care." Yang replied. He began firing beams out of his hand at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic jumped to his feet, barley missing one of the shots, and fired his missiles at Yang. Yang tried to destroy the missiles with his beams, but one got through and blew up in his face. Yang shook of the shock off, but not fast enough to miss a metallic fist. Metal Sonic threw another punch at Yang, but Metal Knuckles intercepted it. Lamont came from behind and grabbed Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic threw Lamont off, but got punched by both Yang and Metal Knuckles simultaneously. Metal Sonic threw straight out of the ring, next to Metal Amy, who had been watching silently.

"Metal Sonic! Forget your pride and lets go!" Metal Amy shouted, a touch of pleading was in her voice. Metal Sonic nodded and stood. Metal Knuckles and the two black hedgehogs pushed past Eggman's robots towards Metal Sonic.

"Well, we will say the match was called because of audience interference, but in the end, I was truly the victor." Metal Sonic turned away from his nemeses.

"How do you figure that?" Shouted Metal Knuckles, nearly upon Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic didn't answer directly.

"Chaos control!" Metal Knuckles fist barley missed Metal Sonic as he disappeared.

"He has the emeralds." Yang simply exclaimed.  
Prisal (aka, Gerald) watched Sonic infiltrating the G.U.N base with his allies. Prisal turned his attention away from the monitor to a different one, which showed the white room next to his room.

"You're in luck assassin, your next target has come to us." Prisal told his hired hand.

"Well I should hope so, I came out of retirement for you, the least you could do is deliver the prey to me." Snipe complained.

"You came out of retirement because the price was right." Prisal corrected Snipe, who muttered under his breath. "Now, we only need the fox's DNA, got it?" Snipe, who was getting annoyed by Prisal, simply nodded.

Snipe had been reminded by the strange things he had seen in Prisal's office by his son Nack and his 'friends' a while back (chapter 3). It also reminded him of the adrenaline rush and excitement he had experienced in his work. He lulled around in his house for a while afterwards, mostly engrossed in trying to figure out what he had actually seen in the G.U.N base. It was shortly after he heard news that G.U.N were looking for someone to 'finish a job', Snipe decided to come out of retirement and take the job, hoping to understand what was going on in G.U.N better, as well as satisfy regrets he had about retiring. Snipe was reminded why he had retired after the search he had to go through to find Mighty, as well as the difficulty he had getting the DNA. The armadillo had some how snuck up on Snipe and beat Snipe senseless. Purely by chance had Snipe got any blood sample before fleeing. The syringe had fallen out of his hand and landed on the floor. Mighty accidentally stepped on the syringe, so Snipe jumped at the chance, getting as much blood into the syringe as possible and running away as fast as his legs could take him, which wasn't very fast, but Mighty didn't bother chasing as he believed he had scared off the assassin. The short skirmish had got Snipe even more annoyed than normal. He hadn't got any info about the tape either.

Sonic ran ahead of the group, taking out any soldier who came in his way. Tails followed closely behind, lending a hand whenever possible. Knuckles, Rouge and Omega took up the rear, Omega keeping any soldiers from sneaking up behind. Nack stayed in the middle, making sure not to get involved in any way. Sonic laughed as he knocked another soldier onto the floor.

"This is almost too easy! What kind of high security military base is this?" Sonic tripped another soldier up.

"Don't get too cocky Sonic!" Tails warned Sonic, who paid no attention. The group of fighters, and Nack, continued forwards, occasionally stopping to get directions from Omega. They were about half way to the holding area when a shot rang out and Tails fell to the floor. Sonic immediately ran over to his fallen friend.

"Tails!" Sonic checked Tails. "He's been shot!" Sonic looked up at the rest of the group, he noticed Knuckles wasn't with them. There was a loud thump from the ceiling and an old brown weasel fell down, followed by Knuckles.

"Dad? What you doing going around shooting my... people who I'm hanging around with in hopes of getting an emerald?" Nack questioned Snipe. Snipe quickly picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off.

"Well I was planning on silently getting a blood sample for G.U.N, but you young hooligans have ruined that for me! Can't an old man do a job anymore without being hassled?" Complained Snipe. Nack sighed and shook his head.

"I think you've had a bit to much excitement farther, let me just take you home..." Snipe whacked Nack across the face.

"Don't patronise me!" Snipe snapped. Nack, slightly surprised by his father's strength, backed up a bit.

"Look old man, leave my friend and the rest of us alone, and you might leave with all your limbs intact." Sonic threatened.

"You think you can take me? I'll whip your behind so badly you won't sit for weeks!" Snipe retaliated. Nack quickly put himself in the way of the two.

"Hay, look, Dad, you're to old for this, and Sonic, are you really going to beat up an old man? Not very heroic!" Nack realised his negotiation skills were no good when Snipe hit him again.

"Stop calling me old you ungrateful kid! No get out of my way!" Snipe tried to push pass Sonic to get to Tails, but Knuckles grew bored of watching and grabbed Snipe by the scruff of the neck.

"Why are you doing Fistika's job!" Knuckles demanded an answer. Snipe scowled, annoyed by the constant questions. The old weasel took a grenade from his belt and held it up so everyone could see it. The pulled the pin and dropped it to the floor. Everyone, apart from Snipe, Nack and Tails (who was still on the floor) jumped for cover. Snipe used the distraction to swipe out a syringe, run up to Tails, take his blood sample and run away. Nack looked over at his hiding allies.

"It's a fake you idiots." Nack claimed. The animals, and robot, quickly returned to there original positions.

"Drat, what are they doing?" Knuckles angrily questioned, not expecting an answer.

Prisal laughed to himself as he watched the encounter on his monitor.

"Finally! The Ultimate Weapon shall be finished!"


	15. Birth of a weapon

Birth of a weapon Disclaimer: Snipe is mine, as is Metal Amy, and now... the Ultimate Weapon! Also Celestial the Hedgird owns Yang and Lamont-the-ultimate owns Lamont. Everyone else owned by Sonic Team and Sega. 

Scientists worked feverishly putting the finishing touches to a giant green machine which occupied the middle of there lab. One of the scientists carefully placed cylinders, each with individual blood samples, into a small opening on the side of the machine. Close to the hustle Snipe watched with little interest. A scientist ran around the room in random directions, checking everything was working perfectly. After a while the commotion died down slightly and a scientist, obviously the groups leader, stood levitated above his peers.

"It is finally time! The Ultimate Weapon project we have been working on for such a long time has reached the final stage of its completion. With a flip of a switch, we shall have the greatest soldier to live! A hundred percent loyal, with the skills and power to destroy anything. So chaps, let us begin!" The scientist ended his short speech and pulled a close by lever. The machine in the middle of the room erupted with life. It began to shake and stumble, almost shaking itself off the floor. A few scientists ran to a near by control panel in an attempt to stabilise the machine. Steam began to come out of the machine. A scream emerged from within it. Everyone in the room ran to the sides of the room as the machine turned white. The machine gave one last struggle in an attempt to escape, and exploded. The room filled with smoke.

"I...remember..." A deep voice echoed in the room. "I have memories... but these are not mine..." Giant bat wings flap away some of the smoke from the figure who now stood in the centre of the room. "...These are the memories of something weak, frail..." The smoke began to settle. The scientists and Snipe looked on in awe. "...The memories of my Beta... but I am not him..." A white Hedgehog with large bat wings, fangs, a black tuff of fur on his chest, black eyes with red pupils, black gloves and a stare which pierced into the soul and cut it to ribbons. "I am the Ultimate Weapon"

Sonic, Tails. Knuckles, Rouge, Omega and Nack all rushed towards G.U.N's holding room. After there encounter with Snipe everything seemed to have got pretty quiet. Knuckles was tense.

"This is not right." He muttered. Everyone ignored his statement, but they too felt something wasn't quite right. They were expecting the security to tighten around Shadow, but there was none as they came closer.

"Where is everyone?" Tails finally asked. The group came to a stop and looked around.

"There planning something, they must be." Rouge claimed. Omega looked around.

"Scanners detecting no signs of life in the area, there are however many cameras operational." The robot announced.

"That helps." Sonic sarcastically remarked.

"Look, can't we just jump on this opportunity?" Nack asked, just wanting to get out of the base as fast as possible. The others silently agreed and continued moving.

Shadow watched as the guards outside of the cells received some order through there ear piece and left the room.

"Where do you suppose they're going?" Amy asked. Shadow was silent. Shadow hadn't said anything after discovering Prisal's secret. His mind had lost all focus as it tried to process countless questions per second. What the questions were Shadow could no longer tell. A shadow fell across the room. Shadow looked around, but couldn't see a source to this obstruction of light. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, expecting to see Amy, but instead saw nothing.

"I remember you Shadow, you are part of me." A voice came from behind Shadow. Shadow turned to nothingness. "You tried to kill my former form, but failed." The voice came from the opposite direction. Shadow didn't bother turning this time.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked. Laughter echoed off every wall. Before him the Ultimate Weapon became visible. The creature grinned at Shadow, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I am more than has ever been stuffed in the frame of a living being. I'm as near a god as a human can make. I am the true ultimate." The Ultimate Weapon claimed. Shadow looked at the white hedgehog.

"What?" Shadow questioned. The Ultimate Weapon whacked Shadow across the face. The Ultimate Weapon barley touched Shadow before he was on the floor. Amy ran up to here fallen love. The Ultimate Weapon walked up to the prison bars. He quickly disappeared and reappeared on the other side, staring at the door.

"The intruders will be here soon. Then the fun shall truly begin." The Ultimate Weapon turned to Shadow and Amy. "I am not allowed to kill prisoners. I am here for your friends. I will get you two once I'm allowed, which I imagine will be soon." The Ultimate Weapon paced around, eager to fight. Shadow picked himself up and watched the Ultimate Weapon.

"It's Beta." Shadow muttered quietly.

"Maybe once, but that was a former life." The Ultimate Weapon claimed. Shadow was surprised that the Ultimate Weapon had heard. The Ultimate Weapon walked up towards the bars, obviously restraining himself from knocking the life out of Shadow. A huge metal door began to creak behind the Ultimate Weapon. He turned chuckling. "Excellent"  
Sonic had finally reached the holding room, his friends in tow. He slammed the button next to the door. The door groaned and creaked as it opened. When it had opened enough to see the room, Sonic noticed a White Hedgehog with bat wings standing in front of Shadow and Amy's cell. Sonic smiled and entered the room.

"So, did you get rid of all the soldiers?" Sonic asked.

"My master recalled them, as to test my powers." The Ultimate Weapon claimed.

"Isn't that a bit risky? Guarding the Ultimate life form with a single hedgehog?" Knuckles asked.

"You do not know me. Enough talk. I am here for much more." The Ultimate Weapon smiled, revealing many of his fangs. Sonic and Knuckles, unfazed, prepared to fight. Omega checked his guns. Rouge and Tails flew slightly above everyone and Nack stayed in the background. The Ultimate Weapon put an arm behind his back and beckoned them on with his other hand. In no time flat Sonic accepted the invitation and sprang. He spin dashed at the Ultimate Weapon. The Ultimate Weapon jumped over the attack and elbowed Sonic on his way down. Knuckles launched himself at the Ultimate Weapon at the same time Sonic threw a punch at the creature. With ease the Ultimate Weapon blocked all there attacks, without even taking his other hand from behind his back. Tails and Rouge flew to there friends aid and Omega fired spurts of bullets at the white hedgehog. The Ultimate Weapon threw Sonic at Tails, then Knuckles at Rouge, then finally dodged each bullet, catching the occasional one. The Ultimate Weapon threw any of the bullets he had cached back at Omega. The bullets flew at Omega at the same speed as if they had been shot at him. Omega had no chance of dodging and was hit repeatedly in the chest plate. The robot was knocked over.

"I think I know what Fistika was doing now." Muttered Knuckles. Rouge turned to Knuckles.

"What?" Knuckles ran at the Ultimate Weapon.

"Remember the Beta life form? He was made of Sonic and Shadow's DNA. I believe this may be a step up." Knuckles explained as he tried to jump the Ultimate Weapon's fist, but still got hit.

"I am more than a step up! I am the final step!" The Ultimate Weapon claimed. Sonic managed to get a hit in while the Ultimate Weapon was gloating.

"Shame they did nothing about that ego." Sonic mocked. The Ultimate Weapon grabbed Sonic with both hands. "Oh, I thought you were going to beat us with one hand. I'm not impressed." Sonic egged the Ultimate Weapon on.

"What is Sonic doing?" Amy asked, watching through the cell's bars.

"Isn't it obvious?" There was no enthusiasm in Shadow's voice. "He's trying to enrage the creature"

"Aw come on, can't you do any better." Despite the pain the Ultimate Weapon was inflicting on Sonic, the blue hedgehog kept on smiling. This was enraging the Ultimate Weapon to the point that he didn't realise the attack coming from behind. Knuckles elbowed the Ultimate Weapon in the back, making him fall onto the floor. As soon as he got back up, Rouge and Tails flew into him, fists first. The Hedgehog stumbled backwards, holding onto his face. Omega then finished off the attack with a metal fist to the stomach and a barrage of bullets to the face. The creature fell to the floor.

"That was easy." Remarked Sonic.

"Unidentified life form not yet terminated." Omega warned.

"Eh, Hello?" Amy called everyone's attention over to the cell and the reason they had actually come. Sonic and Knuckles ran up to the cell door and began trying to break it down, but to no avail.

"Guys?" Sonic and Knuckles turned to see Rouge, a key card dangling in her hand. She went over to the cells lock and swiped the card across it. The door swung open.

"Oh." Sonic simply exclaimed.

"NO!" There was a sudden gust of wind which knocked Sonic and Knuckles into the cell. A fist knocked Rouge over. Sonic and Knuckles prepared to charge, but the Ultimate Weapon locked the cell door. "I'll give you those lucky shots, not that they'll count for anything." The hedgehog like creature claimed. Sonic smiled.

"Do those wings mean your a fairy"

"Shut up!" The Ultimate Weapon took out a chaos emerald, the one Shadow had been using previously. He pointed it at Sonic. "Chaos wind!" Blue spears appeared and knocked Sonic onto the floor. "Round two." The Ultimate Weapon turned and held the emerald as if it was a weapon. The Ultimate Weapon looked at each of his oppositions in turn. He smiled confidently and his emerald began to glow. "Let me show you why I am the Ultimate." The Ultimate Weapon thrust the hand holding the emerald forward. "Chaos..." The Ultimate Weapon was cut off when Prisal's voice boomed throughout the base.

"Weapon, I have changed my mind, I want the intruders alive!" The Ultimate Weapon growled angrily. The emerald stopped glowing.

"Fool." The Ultimate Weapon muttered under his breath. He began throwing his emerald and catching it. "I suppose this at least makes my job easier." Without a seconds warning the Ultimate Weapon charged at the remaining of the group. "Chaos control!" He yelled, and just like that, everyone was in the cell.

Metal Sonic and Metal Amy descended in an elevator surrounded by sea. Many different types of fish swam past, but neither of the robots seemed to care. Metal Amy looked downwards. They were nearly at there destination. In a matter of minutes the elevator stopped and opened up into a large room. Allot of the room was obscured from view by a giant, spherical, grey craft. The face of Eggman staring down at the two robots. The Final Death Egg. It didn't look that different from the original Death Egg, but there was allot more weaponry peaking out of the mighty machine.

"Eggman's life is explained right there. He's a Maker of great weapons, but there to great for him." Metal Sonic claimed. He walked up to the Final Death Egg and stroked the side gently. "Astounding"

"So what are we going to do with it? Were an emerald short and can't use the Final Death Egg yet." Metal Amy asked. Metal Sonic turned to his accomplish.

"I know, but we can't let Eggman keep this thing, can we"

"No"

"So we're going to move it." Metal Amy laughed at Metal Sonic's claim.

"And how do you suspect to do that?" Metal Amy asked. Metal Sonic tapped the side of his nose. he turned again to face the Final Death Egg.

"I believe the best place to put this now would be the jungle in mystic ruin, the old resting place of the Egg carrier." Metal Sonic thought back to the jungle base Eggman had. The place he had decided to betray Eggman. "Give me the chaos emeralds." Metal Sonic reached out his arm. Metal Amy opened her chest plate and handed the emeralds to Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic set the emeralds down and concentrated. The emeralds began levitating. they circled around Metal Sonic, getting faster and faster. flashes symbolised his changing. First super, then hyper and finally ultra. His near white form put a hand against the Final Death Egg and concentrated as much energy as he could. "Chaos... CONTROL!" Energy exploded out of Ultra Metal Sonic. He went flying backwards, all the energy he had absorbed being transferred into the chaos control. Green ball like things whizzed around the giant machine. a buzzing sound came out of the Final Death Egg. The entire machine turned white a faded out of sight.

"That got rid of it." Metal Amy announced. Metal nodded and laughed slightly.

"Now all we need is that final emerald." Metal Sonic claimed.

"Then we could..." Metal Amy paused. "... what are we trying to do?" Metal Amy realised she didn't actually know why she was doing what she was. She had been following Metal Sonic's lead for the simple reason that was all she knew, not that it was bad or anything.

"Well first, I shall finally get my revenge on Sonic, then we'll just have some fun." There was a touch of joking in Metal Sonic's voice.

"Is there really nothing else apart from getting vengeance on Sonic?" Metal Amy asked, sounding slightly concerned. Metal Sonic looked at Metal Amy.

"I was designed to only seek to kill Sonic, but now I believe there is something else." Metal Sonic looked, almost longingly, at Metal Amy. "There is defiantly something else."


	16. Suffering in human form

Suffering in human form  
Disclaimer: Metal Amy, Prisal, Snipe and Fistika are mine. Fistika isn't dead! Celestial the Hedgird owns Yang and Lamont-the-ultimate owns Lamont. There's also Sega and Sonic Team who own everyone else. 

Shadow, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge all shuffled through the corridors. Soldiers pushed the chained prisoners along. Knuckles looked around confused.

"What the heck is going on? Where are these guys taking us?" Knuckles asked, but got no reply. The group walked along in silence for a while.

"I am a government agent! Release me!" Rouge broke the silence. She had already tried to get out using that line before, but it didn't work then, it didn't work now. Knuckles looked at his cuffs.

"I might be able to break these cuffs." Knuckles whispered to Rouge.

"What about the armed guards?" Rouge whispered back. Knuckles was silent for a moment.

"Good point." Knuckles turned to Shadow and Amy. "Hay, do you two know what is going on"

"No clue." Amy replied. Shadow remained silent.

In a few short minutes the four where dumped into the white room. The guards left them alone. Without a moments hesitation Knuckles rose his arms into the air and broke his cuffs off. He ran over to Rouge to undo her, but he froze when he heard the click of a gun. Knuckles turned as a wall behind him began to move away. Rouge stared angrily at the room appearing. She remembered the room from before and who she talked to within.

"Explain these action immediately Prisal!" Rouge shouted.

"There is something I maybe should have mentioned..." Amy began. Prisal walked into the room, a gun pointing at Knuckles in his hand.

"Hello my prisoners." Prisal mockingly greeted them.

"Gerald!" Rouge shouted in disbelief. Prisal pointed his gun in the air and fired a warning shot.

"I am not Gerald!" Prisal shouted angrily. He pointed his gun back at Knuckles. "Anyway, I suppose you may all want to know why you're here"

"Did cross our minds." Knuckles muttered.

"Well, my revenge is coming closer by the minute, and having Shadow on my side would make things much easier, but his mind has been corrupted by false morals and lies of good inserted by this world's denial. So, I think it is finally time for me to show how merciless this world is." Prisal didn't have to explain his actions any further, Shadow had already figured out what he was planning.

"Your insane! You're going to kill them to try to turn me? Where's the logic in that!" Shadow's voice was scared and desperate.

"I know what I'm doing Shadow, you must see what humanity is really like!" Prisal smiled and turned to Knuckles, who was looking very worried. "First up, the echidna!" Without any hesitation or thought Prisal fired his gun. In a split second the bullet hit Knuckles, causing his body to spin backwards and drop to the floor. Rouge stared in disbelief. It was over fast. For a second no one moved, then Knuckles arm moved. Rouge ran up to him, eyes tearful. "I have hit him in a major artery, he shall bleed to death soon." Amy stared at Prisal opened mouthed.

"You monster!" Amy shouted. Prisal laughed loudly.

"I am just humanity! Millions of people die everyday, each as, normally more devastating than the Echidna's death"

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Rouge shouted. Prisal ignored her.

"You see how Rouge kneels by her dieing love? Even in the most crowded of streets she would still kneel alone. In this world death is suspected, but after I clean out the mistakes made by this world, it will be perfect. So Shadow, what says you know?" Shadow was quiet.

"Let me get Knuckles to a hospital!" Rouge pleaded.

"Let her take him to a hospital." Shadow quietly ordered.

"Why? He is none of my concern." Prisal replied. He turned his gun to Amy. "Now for the second casualty." Shadow's eyes widened with fear. the expression was slowly changed to thought. Shadow looked around, then smiled.

"You won't kill her, not know." Shadow concentrated his power and broke the cuffs (they must have been poor quality or something). Prisal looked worried as he was obviously losing his power over the situation.

"What? Why won't I kill her?" Prisal clicked his gun.

"Sonic isn't here with the time stones." Shadow simply answered, as if that explained everything. The Hedgehog began walking towards Prisal. Half way to Prisal Shadow stopped. He still was confused and wasn't sure what to do. All Shadow knew for certain was he had to save Knuckles. He turned and walked towards the door. Slightly confused, Prisal walked back into his room and pressed a button which slid the wall back into place. Shadow picked up the dying Knuckles and ran towards the exit. Rouge and Amy followed.

"Guards! Escort the prisoner's back to the cell!" Prisal shouted. Shadow had barley opened the door when a group of soldiers aimed there guns at him. Shadow stopped. He couldn't get past them alive. Shadow threw Knuckles at the soldier's feet.

"Help him." The soldiers stared blankly. "Help him!" Shadow ordered more angrily.

The Ultimate Weapon walked towards the lab. There were some tests that wanted to be done on him. The Ultimate Weapon didn't mind the tests, if anything he enjoyed the attention. The Ultimate Weapon suddenly felt a presence near by.

"G.U.N really need to beef up there security." The Ultimate Weapon turned around and saw Chaos Fistika deliquifing. Chaos Fistika smiled.

"Who are you?" The Ultimate Weapon questioned. "And explain why you are in here?" Chaos Fistika smiled.

"They call me Fistika, and I am here for you"

"Fistika? I remember you from my former life." Chaos Fistika looked confused.

"Your what"

"You met my beta. Tricked him. Used him for your own twisted plans." The Ultimate Weapon claimed. Fistika sighed.

"Well, it seems you remember me. I was hoping you wouldn't. Oh well, no big loss." Fistika circled the Ultimate Weapon. "You are allot more impressive looking than Beta." The Ultimate Weapon grabbed Fistika by the throat.

"Looks isn't the only department I beat him in." The Ultimate Weapon rose a fist. Fistika didn't seem scared. The Ultimate Weapon sent his fist flying at Fistika. Fistika watched calmly as the fist stopped just before his face.

"Now put me down." Fistika ordered. The Ultimate Weapon, confused by his own actions, placed the Echidna back on the floor. Fistika smiled wickedly. "I belive you would like me to explain"

"Why did I do what you said?" Asked the Ultimate Weapon.

"You see, Chaos has the ability to posses a creature which ends up with part of him inside it. Normally he would use this to get the part to return to him. However, I have been able to use this to control you. The fools here believed I gave them the blood sample free of charge." The Ultimate Weapon stared angrily at Fistika. "The only problem is I can't give you conflicting orders to those of G.U.N's, but I have bigger fish to fry anyway." Fistika laughed to himself. He had the powers of Chaos and the Ultimate Weapon at his disposal. Life was good.

"You will not control me!" The Ultimate Weapon began punching the air right in front of Fistika like mad, as if trying to break an invisible barrier. Fistika watched unimpressed.

"Punch yourself." The Ultimate Weapon instantly whacked his own face. Fistika was enjoying himself. "Now my slave, where is the offspring of General Knuckles?" Fistika asked. The Ultimate Weapon spat at him, but Fistika stepped out of the spits path.

"Prisoner Knuckles to see master Prisal for his execution." The happiness in Fistika's eyes disappeared.

"Execution? Knuckles' brat is mine!" Fistika flipped his knife between his fingers. "When was he taken"

"Five minutes ago." The Ultimate Weapon reluctantly replied. Fistika looked in the direction of Prisal's room, he still remembered the way from when he was last there.

"You never saw me. I'll be back." Fistika dashed off, determined to be the one to end Knuckles' life.

"Dang." The Ultimate Weapon simply stated.

Yang watched Eggman storming around the room, swearing and complaining. He couldn't help but smile.

"First he nicks all the emeralds, now this!" Eggman kicked the large monitor.

"Didn't you notice it was a recipe for soup when it downloaded?" Metal Knuckles asked.

"It was the copied data originally! He swapped it in the middle of the fight or something!" Eggman picked up a near by worker robot and chucked it across the room. Lamont was hit in the forehead with it.

"Ow! That was uncalled for!" Complained Lamont. Yang shook his head.

"This is just pathetic." He muttered to himself.

"Master, perhaps we use the time stones to go back in time and stop Metal Sonic foiling all our plans?" Metal Knuckles suggested.

"The time stones are too busy keeping us all alive right now!" Eggman replied.

"You what?" Asked Lamont.

"The time stones are not only powering this entire complex, there also creating a ripple in time expelling of the mass heat coming from the volcano"

"Right..." Lamont was still none the wiser. Yang had observed for long enough.

"Look you fools, we know the metal Hedgehog will be after the final emerald, so we need to just find that and set a trap." Yang explained. He turned to look specifically at Eggman. "Get that emerald tracker out of that MS4 you kept bragging about." Yang ordered.

"Remember your place! Do not order me around!" Eggman shouted.

"You know I'm right." Yang simply replied. Eggman couldn't think of a reply and just went off angry. Metal Knuckles turned to Yang.

"Watch it Yang, you don't want to make him angry"

"Why? He going to sit on us?" Lamont asked.

"I believe Eggman's rage is of no concern to me." Yang added.

"Keep on his good side if you want to keep your share of the world." Metal Knuckles warned.

"Trust me. I will get all I deserve." Yang replied. Metal Knuckles shook his head at Yang's over confidence and left. Lamont walked up next to Yang.

"Why don't we betray him now?" Lamont asked.

"As long as he can be of any use, we follow him." Yang explained. Lamont walked over to Eggman's large monitor.

"Tomato soup." Lamont muttered. He closed the current information and explored Eggman's hard drive. "This guy has a lot of rubbish on his computer." Lamont muttered Yang walked over and looked up at the screen.

"Look out for anything on Yin." Yang asked. Lamont did a mock salute. He passed many files, mostly specs for new robots or machines. "Wait, stop there." Yang pointed at the screen, at a file named 'base control'. lamont opened the file. A smile slivered across Yang's mouth.

"Oh Eggman, you fool, you have handed this base to us"

"That'll teach him not to log off after he's done." Lamont added.

Metal Sonic looked at the emerald tracker. He could tell that the final emerald was moving around in the G.U.N base. Metal Sonic put the tracker down. A single emerald should take no time at all to get, but Eggman would know he was after it, and could cause more than just a bit of commotion. It was because of this Metal Sonic was going to go after the final emerald alone, in his normal form and only carrying a single emerald. He had to make himself as untraceable as possible. Metal Amy was going to keep the rest of the emeralds out of there hands by scrambling the signal the emeralds give out. Metal Sonic had considered going to get the Tails doll for help, but he still didn't know how to get rid of the Trojan he had discovered was in him. Metal Sonic felt weird. He hated the idea of carrying out his mission alone, yet he had done so many of his missions alone before he reawaken Metal Knuckles and the Tails doll. He had to admit he never really enjoyed either of there company. Metal Sonic was by nature a loner. So why did he not want to work alone? Was he going to miss Metal Amy? Metal Sonic tried to dismiss the thought, but similar thoughts had been pestering him for a while. He had become very attached to Metal Amy, and it didn't seem right to him. Being attached to something meant a lapse of judgement when putting them in danger, a lapse which could cost a plan. Normally someone like Metal Amy would be expendable, but Metal Amy wasn't like that in Metal Sonic's mind. Why this was had been bouncing around in Metal Sonic's head since he had realised how he felt. What made Metal Amy so special?

Metal Amy walked by, trying to tune the scrambler so it would scramble the emeralds' signal properly. Metal Sonic watched her. Metal Amy turned briefly to look at Metal Sonic. She noticed him quickly turning his head to look at a map. Metal Amy felt a great respect for Metal Sonic. She had seen very little of the earth, but she still could tell from what she had seen that Metal Sonic was a strong leader. He was a calculating individual, always as many steps ahead of his opponent as he could be. He had made the odd mistake, but most of the time there was no way he could have calculated the possibility and he always fixes the problem. The current plan was a show of his brilliant mind, however it was going to be the first time she had been alone. Metal Amy was really bothered by that thought. It she had enjoyed knowing Metal Sonic was close, he was almost like a security blanket. Metal Amy looked over at Metal Sonic again. He was cute, a bit of a workaholic, but cute. Metal Amy froze. Had that thought just passed through her head? A smile grew inside Metal Amy. She turned back to the tracker, still looking at Metal Sonic out of the corner of her eye.


	17. Slipping power

Slipping power 

Disclaimer: I own Fistika, the Ultimate Weapon and Snipe. Celestial the Hedgird owns Yang and Lamont-the-ultimate owns Lamont. Of course, the Lamont dude doesn't seem to be reading anymore, so I can pretend he's mine! Ha ha ha ha ha! Or not. Everyone else belongs to Sega and Sonic Team.

Fistika ran down the corridors as fast as he could possibly go. All stealth forgotten, his mind determined on one thing, to be the one to kill Knuckles. Guards swamped out everywhere, shooting Fistika as he passed. The bullets passed straight through Fistika's water like complexion. The Echidna didn't even bother stopping to deal with any of the soldiers. He turned a corner, almost running in to the guards blocking the way.

"I do not have time for this!" Fistika angrily muttered. In one swift movement of his elastic like arm he caused all the soldiers to fall flat on there faces. Fistika continued running, seemingly oblivious to the soldiers he ran over or the other soldiers shooting at him. He was getting close to his target. The alarm was continually blaring out, but he didn't care. In the distance he could see a black hedgehog standing in front of a group of guards, Knuckles at the hedgehog's feet. "He's mine!" Fistika shouted, almost involuntarily.  
Shadow turned to see a blue Echidna rising a knife and running straight at him. Shadow squinted slightly.

"Fistika?" Shadow barley recognised the mad man which had levitated Station Square, probably due to his Chaos energy skin. Shadow had to temporarily stop shouting at the soldiers to deal with the oncoming threat. Fistika continued to run forwards, but at the same time he was moving towards the left wall. Fistika dug his spiked knuckles in to the wall. He pushed upwards. He let go of the wall and went flying above Shadow's head. As soon as he was above Knuckles he grinned. Knuckles opened his eyes and looked at Fistika with anger written all over his face.

"You!" Knuckles shouted with all his strength. Fistika looked over at one of the soldiers.

"Just add this to my list of felonies." Fistika threw the knife straight at Knuckles forehead. Fistika flew over the group of guards and landed on his feet. For a while he didn't move. The smile slowly began to fade of his face. He turned around. The guards obscured his view, half had pointed there guns at him, while the other half were looking at something. "Did I get him?" Questioned Fistika, a look of confusion on his face. There was no sign that any death had just happened. The Soldiers ignored his question.

"Fistika, you are being arrested..." One of the soldiers started. Fistika sighed.

"Oh please." Fistika liquefied and passed underneath the soldiers feet. He de-liquefied just behind Shadow. Fistika immediately pushed past Shadow to look at Knuckles. Had he got his revenge or not? He had to know! Before him lay Knuckles, Rouge crying by his side, Amy crouched by him as well, Knife directly between his eyes. Fistika smiled again. "Sleep tight Echidna." Fistika turned to leave, when he heard a cough come out of Knuckles. He slowly turned around.

"Rouge..." Knuckles voice was barley a whisper. Rouge held Knuckles closer, as if that would save him. "...goodbye..." Knuckles coughed up blood, let a tear escape his eye, then died. Fistika no longer smiled, but didn't look unhappy. Shadow turned around and grabbed Fistika by the throat. Shadow couldn't think of anything to say, but Fistika easily guessed what he was thinking.

"When you've killed as many as I have, you realise how little a deal it truly is." Fistika turned to water in Shadow's hands and slivered off.

Rouge looked down at Knuckles lifeless body, unable to digest what had happened. Knuckles had died? No. No. here thoughts wouldn't agree or make sense. She was oblivious to the world around her. She didn't feel the tranquilliser going into the back of her neck. She barley noticed as she became tired and blacked out.

Shadow couldn't go after Fistika thanks to the many guns turned on him. A soldier ran to the group, he was holding a tranquilliser gun.

"What the heck?" The soldier exclaimed.

"We've had a causality, tranquillise the three still alive and dispose of the body." Shadow's mouth opened ajar, they had just seen a living being killed, and that's all they had to say about it. Feelings began turning in Shadow. Feelings he hadn't felt for a long time. Feelings he barley could remember. The feelings of revenge. The soldier fired a tranquilliser into the back of Rouge and Amy's neck. He turned his sights on Shadow, but was surprised to see him missing. A gloved hand sprang out and bent the gun. The Soldier turned, just to miss Shadow. The Soldiers all looked around, unsure where Shadow had gone. One by one a black, gloved hand sprang out and either bent or stole the Soldiers gun. When the entire group was defenceless, Shadow walked out of the Shadows (interesting sentence that). He looked different than a minute ago. His physical form was still the same, except his eyes. His eyes showed anger, misplaced determination, madness. Just like the eyes of Professor Gerald.

Sonic was becoming restless, running around the cell in circles. He was not meant to be locked up, that was certain. Tails was messing with Omega's circuitry and Nack, who had been caught while trying to flee, was muttering angrily to himself in the corner. The three stopped what they were doing as a huge explosion erupted from some unknown location.

"What was that?" Sonic shouted in surprise.

"It was an explosion you idiot." Nack replied. It comment was ignored and the other three prisoners ran to the bars (the bars of the cell that is, there wasn't a pub in the prison) in an attempt to see what was going on. It was from a different direction the Snipe made his appearance.

"Pathetic, still haven't made your way out?" Snipe criticised. Nack rolled his eyes.

"Well looks who's here! The man who would kidnap his own son!" Nack shouted at Snipe.

"Don't get smart with me!" Snipe warned his son.

"No worries there." Tails muttered under his breath. A second explosion occurred.

"What in tarnations?" Snipe exclaimed.

"Dad? Did you have something to say?" Nack turned his dad's attention back to him.

"Well, I knew you weren't man enough to escape, and I couldn't let my son rot in jail, no matter how wussy he is." Snipe took a key card out of his pocket, walked up to the lock, and unlocked it. The second the door was opened Sonic rushed towards the direction of the explosions.

"Wait up Sonic!" Tails called out, running after him. Omega decided to follow as well. Nack came out last and turned to his dad.

"Can you please just choose a side to be on!" Nack asked.

"Shut up." Snipe simply replied.

Sonic came to a halt in front of a group of unconscious G.U.N soldiers. A little in front of them was Rouge and Amy, both knocked out. Sonic waded through the unconscious soldiers towards his friends. He noticed the tranquilliser in there necks. What had happened? Sonic then noticed Knuckles. Sonic gently pulled the knife out of his old friends head.

"Knuckles..." Sonic muttered sadly. He couldn't believe what he had just found. One of his oldest friends, killed. Tails and Omega ran up next to Sonic. Tails gasped.

"Sonic! Is he..." Tails gulped. Sonic nodded sadly. Tails broke down into tears. Omega remained silent. Sonic turned away. He whipped a small tear away. It was in that moment that Sonic realised the perils that truly existed in what he was always leading his friends into. He had always known that someone may die in the progress of saving the world, but he never truly believed it would happen. It had never come into his mind that anything would happen to his friends, especially one as capable to defend himself as Knuckles. Sonic turned back to his old friend and rival and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sleep easy Knuxs." Sonic stood. An explosion erupted from farther down the corridor. Sonic turned in the direction. "That must be who did this." Sonic shouted. He turned to Tails and Omega. "Omega, you come with me. Tails, you get out of here!" Sonic ordered. Tails whipped his eyes and nose. He nodded. Sonic sighed deeply, then sped off.  
Fistika rose his arm over his eyes as the two fighting hedgehogs erupted in another explosion of power. The Ultimate Weapon threw a punch at Shadow, who took the attack without as much as a care. The Ultimate Weapon grabbed Shadow and threw him into the ground. Shadow jumped back at him and fired Chaos spears. The attack cut into the Ultimate Weapon's skin.

"What is with this guy?" The Ultimate Weapon shouted. "How the heck did he get this strong?" Shadow knocked the Ultimate Weapon to the ground.

"Revenge. The strongest motivation known. To revenge Knuckles he have to kill me, and if that means beating you to a pulp, he will do it." Fistika dodged the Ultimate Weapon as he was knocked down. "Now, stop talking and rid me of this pest!" The Ultimate Weapon, rather reluctantly, followed the order and returned to pummelling Shadow. Fistika watched the two man made hedgehog's fighting. He considered making an escape now, while he had the chance, but this was more fun to watch, besides, if the Ultimate Weapon lost, he could just liquefy and easily escape.

"Fistika!" A voice shouted from down the corridor. Fistika turned to see Sonic running towards him. " I should have known." before Fistika could do anything, Sonic spin attacked him in the chest. Fistika stumbled backwards, holding his chest.

"Have I angered the entire hedgehog race today or something?" Grumbled Fistika. He turned to the Ultimate Weapon. He couldn't ask for help from him as he was to involved in fighting Shadow. He turned back to Sonic. "So what brings you here?" Sonic grabbed Fistika by the neck. "Why always the neck?" Fistika muttered.

"You killed Knuckles, didn't you!" Sonic tightened his grasp slightly. Fistika smiled, which angered Sonic even more.

"Anger. The mask of sadness. Nice to see everyone around here puts it on." Fistika laughed cruelly. "Yes, I killed Knuckles. What are you going to do about it?" Sonic remained silent. "Kill me?" Sonic, possibly for the first time ever, was left speechless. Fistika pushed Sonic off him. "You, my friend, are to weak minded to exact any kind of revenge"

"He may be..." Shadow landed on Fistika. He had a hand on Fistika's throat and another hand curled into a fist.

"What happened to the Ultimate Weapon?" Fistika looked around. He saw the Ultimate Weapon gasping for breath, holding his chest. "Dang, I hate motivation." Fistika muttered. Shadow punch Fistika's face in at an alarming rate. After a mere ten seconds of the pummelling Fistika's face was barley recognisable.

"That's enough Shadow." Sonic walked up besides him. Shadow turned to Sonic.

"No. It isn't." Shadow rose his fist.

"Shadow! You're going to kill him"

"That's the plan"

"Shadow?" Sonic saw the madness in Shadow's eyes. "No..." Shadow whacked Sonic onto the ground.

"Gerald is right! Humanity is a mistake. First the Echidna, next Amy, you all live on death, unless of course it is a just death." Shadow sounded like he was going to be sick.

"Did he say Gerald_ is_ right? Plus his sudden hatred for all... Gerald isn't dead!" Fistika suddenly blurted out. Sonic put this new information together with the fact Shadow was just called to see Prisal.

"Prisal is Gerald, isn't he?" Sonic asked. Fistika smiled.

"I've heard what I want to. Bye!" Fistika liquefied and slivered off. Shadow clenched his fists.

"Fistika has escaped. It will not matter soon." Shadow walked away. Sonic just stood there and watched Shadow walk away. A combination of Knuckles death, the reaction to the death, the knowledge of Amy's coming death and his meetings with Gerald had sent Shadow down the same path Gerald had took. The path of insanity.

Authors note: I know I didn't go into everyone's feelings about Knuckles death in great depth, that was done on purpose to make a point. I'll do it more next chapter.


	18. Insanity holds the aces

Insanity holds the aces Disclaimer: Fistika, Snipe, Metal Amy and the Ultimate Weapon are mine. Most probably won't appear in this, but I don't care. Celestial the Hedgird owns Yang and Lamont-the-ultimate owns Lamont. Anyone else is Sega and Sonic Team's. 

Authors note: Hmm... I really annoyed people by killing Knuckles, didn't I? Well I needed to put Shadow over the edge and he just happened to be there. At least Fistika is happy.

"That's odd..." Metal Knuckles studied the emerald tracker. There were two lights beeping on it. "Eighteen of the emeralds just disappeared." Metal Knuckles whacked the side of the device. Eggman grabbed it off him.

"What? How could they just..." Eggman threw the tracker across the room. "They have my emerald signal scrambler!" Eggman walked off angrily, swearing loudly.

"What about this emerald still on the tracker? Is the robot setting up a trap?" Yang asked

"I don't think so, it's too obvious." Metal Knuckles replied. The robotic echidna walked across the room and picked up the tracker. "Perhaps Metal Sonic is being careful. Going after the final emerald with only a signal emerald to lose." Eggman laughed.

"Yeah, sure, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Eggman claimed. Metal Knuckles held up the device so everyone could see the screen. One of the beeping white dots suddenly moved next to the other. "Oh"

"If we act now we could recapture Metal Sonic with little hassle." Metal Knuckles claimed.

"In that case, go to it!" Eggman ordered. Metal Knuckles, Yang and Lamont ran towards the door. Yang stopped short of the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot, ROBOTS! Sieve Eggman." Yang shouted. The look of confusion on Eggman's face was replaced with one of anger as twenty of Eggman's Robots held him down.

"What the heck?" Metal Knuckles exclaimed before Lamont grabbed him from behind.

"You have proven to be completely useless Eggman, so I'm taking over this operation." Yang announced. "I have control of this base, as well as Lamont on my side." Lamont waved, still holding onto Metal Knuckles. "So, with that said, robots, place Eggman in a cell and lock him up." Yang turned to Metal Knuckles, ignoring the shouts coming from Eggman. "Now robot, your brute strength could be of use"

"Bite me!" Metal Knuckles replied. Yang laughed quietly.

"Very well, help me or Eggman dies." Yang fired a beam out of his hand, which flew between the cell bars and nearly hit Eggman. Metal Knuckles was quiet for a moment, then turned to Eggman.

"Master"

"Go with the hedgehog." Eggman grumbled. Metal Knuckles nodded.

"Excellent." Yang simply stated.

"So where to boss?" Lamont asked.

"We will still go after the two emeralds, but I have a job for some of these robots..." Yang replied In an empty room in the G.U.N base a green light appeared and momentarily flickered. Out of the light emerged Metal Sonic, a Chaos emerald in his hand. The lone robot looked up at the flashing red light and listened to the alarm blazing throughout the base.

"It would seem I am not the only one here." Metal Sonic muttered. He did a quick scan of the area; there wasn't any life for a good distance. "Something is going on here. Did Eggman beat me here?" Metal Sonic wondered. He then rolled his eyes. "Why am I just standing here talking to myself?" Metal Sonic darted out of the room. He hadn't got use to being alone again. Metal Sonic ran through the long twisting corridors, following the signal from the emerald. Metal Sonic ran into a badly lit corridor, and then he heard someone shouting.

"Sonic! Have you seen it! Right over here." Metal Sonic turned to see Nack shouting.

"What is it Nack?" Metal Sonic asked. Nack recognised the voice.

"Metal boy! Aw, I didn't know you were here, I"

"Quiet your rambling and tell me what you have seen!" Metal Sonic ordered.

"Knuckles... dead!" Nack replied. "Right over there." Nack pointed behind himself. Metal Sonic walked over to look. He saw a few unconscious guards, Amy and Rouge, who were also unconscious and a pool of blood. Metal Sonic dipped his finger in the blood and scanned it.

"Echidna blood. Yet no body. Are you sure he was dead"

"He had a dang knife in his head! Besides, I think Tails took him away." Nack replied. Metal Sonic nodded.

"I barley knew the echidna so I really couldn't care less. I have things to do." Metal Sonic turned and ran in the direction of the chaos emerald.

"Hay, Sonic ran off in that direction!" Nack called out. "Hmmm, this could get intresting." Nack muttered.

Sonic watched Shadow walking away. Sonic searched his mind desperately for something to shout out. In vain he called out the first clear thing in his head.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Shadow ignored Sonic. A grumbling came from near Sonic.

"What has happened? How could he floor me! I am the Ultimate Weapon!" The Ultimate Weapon shouted. "I will repay his insolence!" The white hedgehog like creature promised.

"Cool it Beta." Sonic exclaimed. The Ultimate Weapon growled angrily as Sonic referred to him by his prototype's nickname.

"Return to your cell prisoner." Ordered the Ultimate Weapon. The creature heard a metallic whirling.

"Ultimate Weapon locked on." Omega claimed. The Ultimate Weapon turned to look at the robot.

"Bullets won't stop me you mechanical mishap." The Ultimate Weapon gave Omega a cold stare, which had no effect on Omega. The Ultimate Weapon's ears twitched slightly. He turned to look in a different direction, but was blown off his feet by a missile. Sonic and Omega turned to see Metal Sonic standing down the corridor, smoke floating off one of his fingers.

"Missiles seem to stop you though." Metal Sonic remarked. "Whoever you are." The Ultimate Weapon got to his feet and momentarily looked at Metal Sonic.

"You..." The Ultimate Weapon recognised Metal Sonic from one of the Beta life forms memories, namely the one where Metal Sonic kidnapped the Beta life form to power a robot. The Ultimate Weapon ran up to Metal Sonic and tried to throw a punch at the robot's face. Metal Sonic dodged it, but then got kneed in the stomach. Metal Sonic backed up slightly.

"Take it easy bat wings, I don't even know you." Metal Sonic claimed.

"I know you, or rather my beta did." The Ultimate Weapon replied. Metal Sonic seemed to understand what the Ultimate Weapon was instantly.

"So, before me stands the final product of the government's search for a organic weapon." Metal Sonic looked down at his emerald tracker. "You have the emerald. Great." Metal Sonic rubbed his head annoyed. "For once I would like the chance to just pick up an emerald, not fight for it." The Ultimate Weapon smiled, seemingly believing the glove was on his hand. (err, yeah.) He held up the chaos emerald.

"Oh, you are looking for this?" The Ultimate Weapon held it out mockingly. "Come get it"

"Why do you want the emerald Metal?" Sonic asked.

"Look, I'll kill you in a minute Sonic, I have matters to attend to first." Metal Sonic turned his attention back to the Ultimate Weapon. "Now weapon, hand over the emerald or I shall have to pry it from your burning carcass." The Ultimate Weapon's smile widened. His hand tightened around the emerald. The emerald began to shine. It began to get brighter and brighter. "What the heck?" Metal Sonic muttered. The light from the emerald began to sliver across the Ultimate Weapon's arm and then over his body. Sonic and Omega backed away, unsure what was about to happen. The light had almost completely covered the Ultimate Weapon's body when he initiated his attack.

"They call this the Chaos supremacy." The Ultimate Weapon claimed. There was an eruption of power that emerged from the Ultimate Weapon. The surrounding walls crumbled slightly, as did the floor and ceiling. The tremors concentrated themselves and headed towards Metal Sonic. As soon as they reached Metal Sonic, who had his fists up, unsure what to do; there was a huge explosion. Metal Sonic disappeared into a mix of dust and falling debris. The 'boom' was loud enough to deafen. What looked like lighting fired in every direction from the centre of the explosion. Large chunks of the corridor fell in on itself. Then there was silence. The Ultimate Weapon, Sonic and Omega waited for the dust to settle and to see what had become of Metal Sonic.

"You've seen one chaos attack, you've seen them all." Metal Sonic had obviously received heavy damage. His poster was more slanted, his arms looked dislocated and his red eyes had dimmed remarkably. Metal Sonic's voice showed no signs of pain. "Want to try that again?" Metal Sonic asked. The Ultimate Weapon nodded. Once again the emerald began glowing. Metal Sonic wasted no time and dashed at him. Before the Ultimate Weapon knew what was going on Metal Sonic jumped on him and began pummelling him in the chest. Metal Sonic's arms seemed to have a more flimsy movement, likely because of the previous attack. The Ultimate Weapon threw a fist into Metal Sonic's face, forcing the robot off him. The Ultimate Weapon got up and checked the emerald was still in his hand, it was. Metal Sonic began to circle the Ultimate Weapon, waiting for a second's lapse in concentration to exploit. The Ultimate Weapon watched his opponent, pondering over a suitable next move. Metal Sonic tightened his clutch on his emerald. "Chaos control!" Metal Sonic disappeared, He appeared behind the Ultimate Weapon and tried to kick the hedgehog like creature. However, the Ultimate Weapon had used chaos control himself to transport out of harms way. Angry, Metal Sonic performed another chaos control, as did the Ultimate Weapon. The two fighters transported around at mad speeds, engaging in a quick fistfight when they collided.

"It's like something out of Dragonball Z!" Sonic muttered.

"Negative, 90 of the battle isn't screaming." Omega corrected Sonic. A metal hedgehog crashed down next to Sonic. Metal Sonic got to his feet. He was then barraged by a larger version of the chaos spear attack. The Ultimate Weapon landed on the floor and knocked Metal Sonic to the ground in one swift movement of his hand. Metal Sonic lifted his head off the ground with his hands. The Ultimate Weapon scowled.

"Why won't you die?" He shouted. Thoughts of Knuckles suddenly flooded into Sonic. The cold, dead body that served as the only memorial to an incredible person. Inside Sonic couldn't comprehend that he was dead.

"He's an annoyance, isn't he?" A robotic voice claimed. All heads turned to see Yang, Lamont and Metal Knuckles. The Ultimate Weapon growled.

"Is everyone planning on invading this base today?" He muttered. Yang looked at the weapon critically.

"A manufactured life form, unlike that of the design used by Gerald." Yang analysed.

"It's weird. My scanner is picking up this guy as many different life forms, including Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, the whole lot." Metal Knuckles added. A low groan came from Metal Sonic.

"I was expecting you three to get here a little earlier." Metal Sonic claimed.

"Traffic." Lamont simply replied. Metal Sonic shakily got up onto his feet. A cruel laugh passed Metal Knuckles' lips (despite the fact he has none.

"You are operating at 45 efficiency 'brother'. You might as well give up now." Metal Knuckles walked towards Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic considered fighting Metal Knuckles, but he had been beaten up too bad to have any chance. However, he couldn't leave without the emerald. Metal Knuckles was drawing nearer. Metal Sonic needed more time to think. He aimed his missiles at the, now much less stable, wall and fired. This was enough to send it crashing down, blocking Metal Knuckles path to Metal Sonic. Metal Knuckles was un-phased by this and fired his own missiles at the debris, blowing it away. Metal Sonic was no longer there. "Great." Metal Knuckles sarcastically claimed.

"We still have the other emerald in our grasp." Yang looked at the Ultimate Weapon. "So, how are we going to make this exchange?" He asked the Ultimate Weapon directly. Before the Ultimate Weapon could reply, Metal Sonic appeared in a flash of green light. Before any reaction could be made the Ultimate Weapon was on the floor and Metal Sonic was standing over him, holding his emerald.

Shadow walked down the corridors. No guards appeared to stop him. Shadow may have wondered where they all were, if he was in his old state of mind. However, he was not and only one thought was in his mind, revenge. He walked through a door, into a white room, and stared at a certain wall.

"I will join your cause."


	19. Of victory and loss

Of victory and loss

Disclaimer: I own Metal Amy, Fistika and the Ultimate Weapon are mine. That's why no one else uses them. Duh. Celestial the Hedgird owns Yang and Lamont-the-ultimate owns Lamont. Everyone else is Sega and Sonic Team's.

Author's note: I'm working on a load of new stories right now, so this will be updated slower, but I'm still working on it. Just so you all know. That and I have no idea where I'm taking this right now.

Metal Sonic took his glare off the emerald and looked at the group that surrounded him. He chuckled and waved mockingly. Metal Knuckles tried to tackle him, but Metal Sonic warped away in a green light before Metal Knuckles made any contact. Metal Knuckles, Yang and Lamont momentarily stared angrily at the spot where the robotic hedgehog had been. Sonic and Omega decided to make their exit while everyone was occupied. Metal Knuckles slammed his fists together.

"Well that's that. He has all the emeralds. He is going to take the Final Death Egg and destroy us all!" Yang looked down at his emerald tracker, then back up at his comrades.

"We have the upper hand." He claimed. Metal Knuckles looked at Yang like he was insane.

"Were you not paying attention to what just happened?" The Ultimate Weapon slowly began to get up. Metal Knuckles punched him back onto the floor. Yang walked towards the way they came.

"Where are we going?" Lamont asked.

"The base." Yang answered.

"But we need to get the emeralds!" Metal Knuckles shouted.

"They will come to us." Yang replied. Metal Knuckles shook his head. What was Yang on about? Lamont and Metal Knuckles followed Yang.

Metal Sonic appeared in his base. He laughed and admired the emerald in his hand.

"We did it! We got all the emeralds!" Metal Sonic stopped. No one was there. "Metal Amy?" Metal Sonic looked around. His metal feet making a distinct sound as it hit the metal floor. "Where are you?" Metal Sonic's voice became more worried and his pace became faster. Metal Sonic went around the entire base. He couldn't see anyone, however, he noticed a large amount of robot debris on the floor, but none of which matched Metal Amy's design. Metal Sonic was getting upset. He sat down at his desk. "Where the heck is she?" Metal Sonic thought out loud. His hand fell on top of a piece of paper. Metal Sonic's fingers curled around the paper, he didn't do anything for a second, and then he picked up the paper and looked at it. Anger boiled within Metal Sonic. He tore the paper into bits. Metal Sonic slammed the desk, leaving a dent in it. Metal Sonic stood up. He glanced at the emerald in his hand. He sighed. The message has read 'Metal Amy and your emeralds have been taken for 'safekeeping'. Come by and we can talk this over.' This was all Metal Sonic needed. He had worked so hard to keep both of them safe, just to have them snatched from right under his abnormally pointy nose. A moment's lapse in judgement, a single seconds lapse in judgement had cost him everything. First a lowered guard had lost him the Tails Doll, who was still beyond repair, now leaving the emeralds and Metal Amy unprotected, has meant they were snatched away. Metal Sonic was still trying to figure out what he was felling for Metal Amy. However, know was not the time to delve into such things. He had no time to try and decipher his own mind. He had to go save his prize and save his partner.

Rouge awoke, the effects of the tranquilliser finally wearing off. She noticed Amy beginning to stir next to her. Rouge got to her feet and run up to a small pile of blood. She fell to her knees.

"Didn't even get to say goodbye properly." Rouge muttered between tears. It was not possible. Knuckles was too strong to just die like that. How could someone so full of life, so powerful, just exit the plain of living without a seconds warning? Amy walked up behind Rouge.

"We will all miss Knuckles greatly. He was one of the best men I ever met." Amy reassured Rouge.

"He..." Rouge couldn't get any more words out, as tears suffocated her.

"The brat was going to die one day, live with it." Amy and Rouge looked upwards and watched Fistika drop from the rafters. Rouge's sadness changed into blinding anger faster than an eye blinks.

"You son of a"

"Please, spare me the profanities." Fistika walked up to the Echidna blood and kneeled by it. "Someone's moved him then, unless he can get up with a knife piercing his brain"

"Why are you here, murderer?" Amy asked, her hand curling around her hammer. Fistika got up straight again.

"If you must know, I'm hanging around until the Ultimate Weapon finishes off with the hedgehogs so I can get on with my plan. Thought I might gloat a bit about exacting revenge while waiting." Fistika smiled cruelly. This was more than Rouge could take and she attacked in a stampede of kicks. Fistika dodged with surprising ease. After dodging about a dozen kicks, Fistika grabbed Rouge's neck. "Now listen bat, I have no beef with you, but if you don't stop that I'll arrange a little reunion for you with Knuckles." Fistika threw Rouge to one side. A large hammer came down on Fistika's head. The angry Echidna threw a punch behind himself, which knocked Amy over. "Know ladies, settle down. Rage can aid some when it comes to fighting, but with you two, it just does nothing." Fistika glanced back at the pool of blood. "Do either of you know where the body is. I have some final words for him." Amy got up to her feet.

"We don't know." She simply stated. Fistika shrugged.

"Ah well." Fistika walked in random directions near Amy and Rouge. "While I'm here and have nothing to do, any chance you can explain this four way war I'm stuck in the middle of? Why is the government fighting a robot fighting some other robots fighting you lot?" Amy and Rouge remained silent. Fistika rolled his eyes. "Sure, give me the silent treatment." Fistika was obviously quickly growing tired. Fistika leaned against a wall for a while. No one talked. Fistika sighed. "Well you lot are incredibly boring. That Ultimate dude has probably finished off now..." Fistika paused. He pushed his ear against the wall he was leaning on. "What the"

"So tell me about this apocalypse." A voice asked.

"Gerald's other two creations which have been freed, Yang and Lamont, will search for the emeralds. As soon as they hold them, Yang will use the power to unbalance the earth and ultimately cause it to break apart. It will be glorious. Lamont's role is purely muscle, he is annoyingly not as destructive as Yang." Fistika recognised this voice as Prisal. He chuckled to himself. "The Ultimate Weapon has been made to assist the two in there task, as I am unsure how well something created fifty years ago will perform, especially since I have yet to see results. I want you to also assist. To exact revenge we need Yang to hold all twenty emeralds." Fistika shook his head. The plan was faulty, and not just because he controlled the Ultimate Weapon now. Fistika took his ear away from the door and turned to Rouge and Amy.

"Well I'm off. See ya." Fistka began to run off, but Rouge stood in the way. Fistika shook his head. "Didn't we already..." Rouge punched Fistika right in the nose. Fistika held his face angrily. "Why must everyone hit me there!" Fistika shouted. He threw a blind punch in Rouge's direction, but missed completely. Rouge preformed a sweeping kick and knocked him other. Fistika liquefied as he hit the ground. The blue liquid slithered near to the door, then reassumed the form of an Echidna. "Listen bat, you can perform all the fancy attacks you want, but you, the pink girl over there, any of your friends can't follow through and finish the job. That's why you are never going to end this petite war. Only Gerald, the robots and me have the stomach for that. You can blame me for Knuckles death, I welcome the recognition, but he would still be alive if you had just killed me when you had me sprawled on the floor, zapped of all my power. You just sent me to the G.U.N prison." Fistika began to laugh. "You sent me to the belly of the beast! You sent me into your enemies open arms! You sent me to Gerald!" Fistika laughed madly for half a minute. He then pulled himself together and stopped laughing. He looked slightly embarrassed, for a minute he was quiet. "Sorry about that outburst, I think you gave me a concussion." Fistika gave Rouge a small, dark smile and left. Rouge was breathing heavily. She was going to revenge Knuckles. That she promised.

A figure walked towards the emerald shrine. It was near impossible to tell who or what he was as an aura surrounded it which seemed to make him look out of focus. Draped over his shoulder was the dead body of Knuckles. The figure climbed the steps up the emerald shrine. His movement was slow. He dragged his feet upwards. He reached the top and carefully placed Knuckles on the Master Emerald, being careful to place the body in a star like position. The figure stepped back a few steps and kneeled. His tired eyes rested on the limp figure of the red Echidna. A glittering ball of orange light flew down from the heavens. The light hovered nearby before turning into Tikal.

"What has happened?" Tikal asked, sounding very upset. "You wouldn't come down here unless..." Tikal's field of vision turned to Knuckles "Oh my god!" Tikal kneeled down next to the figure. "It can't be." The figure's eyes sank slightly.

"Killed the same way. Fistika has a sick idea of imagery." The figure's voice was deep and of someone who had seen more of the world than he should have. "I have watched Knuckles from above since the tragic day I was denied the ability to watch him from earth. I have seen him discover our ancient beliefs and his purpose. I have watched him make allies and enemies. I have now had to watch him die. Die too soon." The figure groaned. His body slumped and his aura became stronger, obscuring his shape even more. Tikal grabbed his shoulders.

"You can't stay here for much longer!" Tikal exclaimed. The Figure got to his feet.  
"I must. Without Knuckles, or any children from him, the Master Emerald is unguarded. You can't protect it yourself and Chaos is way to unpredictable. I need to complete this procedure before I can return and"

"Curse Knuckles! The same way we are cursed!" Shouted Tikal. "Deny him the afterlife!" The figure shook his head.

"In the fifteen years after it was used on me I have found a way to make it not permanent." The figure explained. "I can grant him a new life and allowance into the afterlife"

"You think this a life?" Tikal asked. "We are nothing but ghosts bound to the Master Emerald." The figure nodded thoughtfully.

"I know of the burden we carry more than anyone. I have had to live a mutated life as the procedure I was forced to undergo to protect the Master Emerald was a rushed and error riddled one, brought by the attack of the Metal Hedgehog. I have seen the worse of this curse, yet I will still carry it to Knuckles as it is the way our culture works." The figure turned and walked down the steps. Tikal, looking flustered, followed.

"Our culture was built on power searching and war"

"Correction, yours was." The figure interrupted. Tikal ignored the comment.

"We live in a different age now, you can't force Knuckles to suffer under our way of life." The figure simply continued walking. Tikal looked angry, something rarley seen. "The afterlife is a resting place for those who deserve it. Why are you going to pull your son out of it?" Tikal was shouting at the figure. General Knuckles (the figure) shook his head.

"So are you coming or not?" He asked.

"Where to?" Tikal asked.

"We need a living Echidna to complete the ceremony."

Author note: Well there you go, another sub plot! I will shed some light on this sudden appearance of Knuckles farther next chapter (did you really think I'll let Knuckles just die like that? How mean do I look?)


	20. Passing the enemy power

Passing the enemy power 

Disclaimer: You should know by now. I'm not saying it again, so there. Just check the last chapter. Go on, I dare you. Oh, I suppose General Knuckles (senior) is mine as well.

Author's note: Behold! With this twentieth chapter I crown you 'longest story I've written'! Sorry, couldn't resist doing that. This chapter is nearly all Metal Sonic, so for variety, I shall start with this:

A group of tattoo ridden Echidna's ran up the steps leading towards the Emerald shrine. Parts of the floating island were exploding; all around Echidna's were being shot down. The group of Echidna's tried to ignore the chaos as they finally reached their destination. One of them looked into the sky.

"We must hurry, the hedgehog is coming!" He shouted. Two of the Echidna's placed a dead Echidna, with a distinct knife cut in his head, onto the Master Emerald. Another Echidna turned to the first, worry taking over his face.

"Are you sure about this? I mean..." He stammered.

"There must always be an emerald guardian. With Chaos missing that means the task falls to us. By our laws and beliefs, the only one qualified to do such is Knuckles, or his child. So unless you want a baby protecting our life source..." The first Echidna threw the other a tattered scribe. "Recite." He ordered. The other Echidna sighed and turned to General Knuckles' body. "Hear me controller, as your protection lies in the balance." The Echidna talked quickly, and nearly stumbled on his words many times. "I, protector of the western tribes, am here to forever offer you a guardian. He will sacrifice entry into afterlife to keep your life in check." The Echidna brought out a knife, and cut his own arm. He held his arm over General Knuckles and watched the blood hit the Master Emerald. "Let the water from my bodies channels bring you guardian to our realm." The Echidna withdrew his hand. The group of Echidnas watched, occasionally glancing backwards to check the position of Metal Sonic. In a few minutes the Master Emerald began to glow. All the Echidna's knelt down. General's Knuckles' body rose, but it was still limp. Green light suddenly burst out of any gap it could, then it vanished.

"May the gods look kindly on you Knuckles." The Echidna's got up and ran, not willing to waste anymore time and get as far away from Metal Sonic as they could (and that is why Knuckles farther is about.

Yang walked back and forth in front of Eggman's cell. In his hand he held a Chaos emerald of an orange colour. He kept his glance fixed on Eggman.

"So where is Yin? As soon as I get this last emerald all will be destroyed, so you might as well satisfy my curiosity." Yang asked. Eggman rolled his eyes.  
"Well how should I know that? Presumably G.U.N have them." Eggman replied. Yang nodded.

"Fair enough. I give you more credit than you deserve. Something you need to learn is who to trust. Lamont doesn't know who to trust either. Nor does the metal hedgehog. Is everyone on this planet so gullible? I have yet to met someone worthy of my respect." Yang walked away from Eggman, realising how useless he was. Lamont ran into the room. Yang looked up at the happy hedgehog.

"The robot has come to 'negotiate'." Lamont announced. Yang nodded and followed Lamont out. Before leaving he turned to Eggman.

"Enjoy these few minutes. There won't be any afterwards"

Yang walked through the door and stood in front of Metal Sonic. For a minute the two just stared at each other. It was Metal Sonic who talked first.

"I have the emerald, so where is Metal Amy?" Yang smiled, then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. In a few seconds Metal Knuckles entered the room, holding onto Metal Amy's arm. Yang turned from them to Metal Sonic.

"So how do you want to do this? I doubt you trust us to give her to you when we have the emerald, and vice-versa." Metal Sonic looked over at Metal Amy. She was struggling against Metal Knuckles, but had obviously used up allot of energy, as her attempts were feeble at best. Metal Sonic felt an urge to go over there and beat Metal Knuckles into scrap, but he restrained himself.

"What do you need all the emeralds for anyway?" Metal Sonic asked. Yang smirked.  
"The end of life as you know it." He replied. 'As well as life in general' he added in his mind. Metal Sonic shook his head.

"Couldn't expect anything else from Eggman." He muttered. Yang didn't bother correcting him.

"Give us the emerald robot." He ordered in a threatening voice.

"We make the swap at the same time." Metal Sonic claimed. Yang nodded. He gestured Metal Knuckles over. Metal Knuckles did as he was told. Yang and Metal Sonic watched each other's movements very carefully. Yang put a hand on the emerald. Metal Sonic wrapped a hand around Metal Amy's arm. In one swift movement, at virtually the same time, Yang and Metal Sonic swapped goods. Yang laughed quietly and nodded.

"Good doing business robot." Yang turned and walked towards the door. "Do what you may Metal Knuckles." Metal Knuckles punched his fist.

"Fighting the evil one, saving the girl, you're turning into a hero 'brother'." Metal Knuckles remarked.

"You forget one thing." Metal Sonic's grasp on Metal Amy tightened. "Hero's play by the rules." Yang turned around, that didn't sound good. "Chaos control!" Metal Sonic shouted. A green flash shortly followed. Metal Sonic and Metal Amy had vanished. A look of anger riddled Yang's face.

"You better catch them." He announced, his hand dropping, for the emerald wasn't there.  
Metal Sonic lead Metal Amy through various rooms in Eggman's base.

"You okay?" He queried. Metal Amy nodded. "Good. We have some more emeralds to take back." Metal Sonic and Metal Amy ran in silence for a while, Metal Amy looked at Metal Sonic.

"Why did you bother saving me? You could have simply chaos controlled your way to the other emeralds with less haste." Metal Amy asked. Metal Sonic was silent as he pondered the question.

"If I knew, I would tell you." He simply answered. He looked down at his emerald tracker. "In the next room..." He muttered. The two turned left and burst into the room. It was small, only containing a pile of Chaos Emeralds, and Metal Knuckles. Before Metal Sonic could react, Metal Knuckles punched him backwards.

"I knew a shortcut." The robotic echidna claimed. Metal Sonic swore. He was getting tired of Metal Knuckles stopping his every attempt. Metal Sonic reached over to Metal Amy, grabbing onto her hand. In the other hand he held the chaos emerald.

"Chaos..." Metal Sonic stopped. He looked around, mostly at long black tubes running all over the room. "Great. I know what that stuff is." He muttered. Metal Knuckles nodded.

"The liquid in those tubes have the same effect as the Master Emerald. Neutralising the emeralds power. We suspected you to try something like that. That's why we put the emeralds in here." Metal Sonic let go of Metal Amy.

"We have fought one too many times in our search 'brother'..." Metal Sonic dodged one of Metal Knuckles fists.

"Make that two too many." Metal Knuckles snarled, not interested in any of Metal Sonic's compromises. Metal Sonic threw a punch back, but Metal Knuckles caught the fist and threw it to the floor, taking the rest of Metal Sonic with it. Metal Sonic fired his finger missiles at Metal Knuckles, who simply step aside, out of their way. Metal Sonic jumped back onto his feet. He ran at Metal Knuckles and curled in a ball. Metal Knuckles countered the spin attack with one of his own. The two landed on their feet and Metal Sonic almost instantly charged at Metal Knuckles. Metal Knuckles waited until Metal Sonic was mere feet away before jumping over him. Metal Sonic couldn't stop himself and ran straight into the pile of emeralds. Metal Knuckles chuckled cruelly. "What's the matter 'brother'?" Metal Sonic walked out of the pile of now useless emeralds.

"What the heck." Metal Sonic muttered. He attacked Metal Knuckles with a group of punches. Metal Knuckles dodged all the attacks with ease. "Why can't I hit you"

"Because I am, and have always been, the best." Metal Knuckles replied, ramming into Metal Sonic with his shoulder and knocking him down.

"This is madness!" Metal Sonic shouted. He fired a missile at Metal Knuckles, but the robotic Echidna punched it aside. "Metal Amy! Get the emeralds and run!" Metal Sonic shouted. He threw her the emerald he was holding. She caught it and ran towards the pile of emeralds. Metal Knuckles kicked Metal Sonic in the face and ran towards Metal Amy. Metal Knuckles raised a fist.

"I'm going to end her in one hit." Metal Knuckles claimed. Metal Amy turned to face the oncoming robot. She stood her ground. Metal Knuckles momentarily slowed down, confused, but then returned to running at her face pelt. Metal Amy raised her fist and waited for Metal Knuckles to be in arms reach. Metal Knuckles shook his head disapprovingly. "Now come, we all know you have no fighting programmes." Metal Amy threw her punch, coughing Metal Knuckles off guard, sending his head spiralling backwards, leading his body in a fall. Metal Amy continued her run towards the emeralds.

"You really think I need a programme to learn how to throw a punch?" Metal Amy remarked. Metal Sonic picked himself off the floor, chuckling. He ran towards Metal Amy and the emeralds.

"Come on, while he's down we have a chance." Metal Knuckles grabbed onto Metal Sonic's leg, tripping him up.

"You're very optimistic sometimes." Metal Knuckles claimed. By this time Metal Amy had picked up all the emeralds.

"Run! RUN!" Metal Sonic shouted. Metal Amy turned to door, to see Yang and Lamont standing there.

"Oh don't mind us, we'll just be beating you to a metallic pulp." Yang walked forwards. Metal Amy backed slightly, but was foiled by the fact there was a wall there. "I just have to touch those emeralds and this world will be destroyed." Lamont looked at Yang confused.

"Destroyed? I thought..." He never finished, as Yang knocked him down with a laser from his hand.

"I played you like violin, no, playing you was much easier, I played you like one of those guitars for two years olds which are operated by a crank." Yang announced, realising he had accidentally revealed his plan, and had no more reason to cover it up. Metal Knuckles let go of Metal Sonic's leg and got up.

"So my master has been doomed whether I helped you or not!" Metal Knuckled asked. Yang snarled as his face twisted in anger.

"I have not come this far just to be outnumbered and defeated!" Yang shouted. Metal Sonic smiled.

"Then you must be disappointed." He smirked. Metal Knuckles turned to Metal Sonic.  
"When did I say I was joining you?" Metal Knuckles asked. Metal Sonic looked at him shocked.

"What does that mean? You're going to help him do this?" Metal Knuckles nodded, and then threw a punch. Metal Sonic dodged, but didn't bother returning an attack. "Are you insane"

"I have two missions. To flawlessly follow my masters orders, and to eliminate the traitor that is you, and Eggman's last order was to 'go with the hedgehog'." Yang laughed. Metal Sonic was near speechless.

"Are you insane? Eggman doesn't want the dang world to explode"

"Nether the less it was his last order." Metal Knuckles punched Metal Sonic's face. Yang began to walk towards Metal Amy. Metal Sonic began throwing a few punches at Metal Knuckles.

"I can't play with you know, I have a planet to save." Metal Sonic kicked Metal Knuckles in the chest, making him stumble backwards. "Wait, 'I have a planet to save'? Dear god, I have turned into a hero." Metal Sonic shook the thought out of his head and ran towards Yang to engage him in combat. Yang turned to Metal Sonic, his eyes so intense they almost seemed to be on fire.

"I told you, nothing is going to stop me now!" Yang declared. He raised both his hands and began shooting out lasers as fast as he could. Metal Sonic jumped the first few, missed the next two by leaping left, then the next three with a roll to the right. He ran between two, then ducked the next. He was getting close to Yang now. Yang briefly looked over at Metal Amy to make sure she hadn't escape, and then turned back to Metal Sonic, only to be drop kicked. Metal Sonic aimed a punch at Yang, but Metal Knuckles grabbed him from behind. Yang smiled, then returned back to getting the emeralds. He had barley made a step when a bullet whizzed past his head. He turned around to see Lamont with his gun.

"Drop dead Yang." He muttered. Yang shook his head slowly.

"You had promise. Oh well." Yang shot the gun out of Lamont's hand. "How many times must I say I won't lose!" Yang ran at Lamont and punched his face in. "Now does anyone else feel like being a hero?" Yang, breathing heavily from anger, approached Metal Amy. "Now little girl, give me the blasted emeralds!" Metal Amy gripped onto the emeralds as hard as she could.

"Never, you manic." Metal Amy claimed. Yang grabbed Metal Amy's neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Metal Sonic shouted, still struggling against Metal Knuckles.

"Then I'll just have to take them from your debris." Yang threw Metal Amy onto the floor with enough strength to crush Metal Amy's left arm, which she had landed on. Metal Amy got back onto her feet, only to be knocked down again by a swipe from Yang.

"Stop it now!" Metal Sonic shouted again. He could barley watch as Yang threw Metal Amy around like she was a ball. He had never felt a thing when seeing people suffer, except if it happened to be Sonic, who he enjoyed seeing suffer. For a reason Metal Sonic couldn't figure out, watching this happen to Metal Amy was like something destroying his insides slowly and painfully. Pain. That is what he felt. He hadn't felt such a feeling before, it was impossible to withstand. Metal Sonic vision was being blurred with rage. Yang threw Metal Amy again, this time at the ceiling, which she inevitably flew down onto the floor from. "I said stop it!" Metal Sonic, much to Metal Knuckles surprise, broke free of his grasp. Yang stopped is attack on Metal Amy and turned to the newly released Metal Sonic. "Leave my friend alone." Metal Sonic ordered. Yang smirked, taking a small amount of glee from causing some form of displeasure.

"Are we sure we only meant friend?" He mockingly questioned. Metal Sonic didn't answer, rage fuelling his body. He pointed at Yang.

"You want to attack her, you have to deal with me." Yang stroked his chin thoughtfully. He raised his hand, signalling to Metal Knuckles to back off. Metal Knuckles complied. Yang turned to Metal Sonic, cruelty shining from his face.

"Okay. I'll deal."


	21. Unfinished confrontations

Unfinished confrontations. 

Disclaimer: I own Metal Amy, Fistika and the Ultimate Weapon. Those who don't believe me can explode or something. Celestial the Hedgird owns Yang and Lamont-the-ultimate owns Lamont. Everyone else is Sega and Sonic Team's

Fistika strolled down the empty corridors of the G.U.N base. His breathing, pace and heartbeat were normal, yeta certain amount of worry and confusion could be seen in the way he looked around and how his 'good' eye darted around.

"Where are the soldiers? This place has become a ghost town!" Fistika muttered to himself. Fistika entered into deep thought. "Gerald must have dismissed the men."He chuckled to himself. "The idea of time off must have fogged the fact this place is teeming with intruders." Fistika speculated. He turned a corner, finally reaching the destination he sought for. The Ultimate Weapon turned to Fistika and scowled.

"I see the delusionist is back." He commented. Fistika raised an eyebrow.

"That's a new one. I have been called many things, but most the time they make sense." Fistika claimed.

"You are delusional in believing that you have any chance of taking this world." The Ultimate Weapon walked towards Fistika. Fistika shook his head.

"Must you be such an Echidna hater? Surly with a little effort we could be the best of friends!" Fistika sarcastically exclaimed. The Ultimate Weapon bared his fangs angrily and attempted to punch Fistika. "Stop!" The blue Echidna exclaimed. The Ultimate Weapon followed the order, against his will. Fistika smirked. "Now come my slave, we have allot of work to do." Fistika clicked his fingers. "Now, Weapon, follow me." The Ultimate Weapon tried a final attempt to struggle against the power which Fistika had over him, but didn't have a hope. Fistika turned to his prisoner. "You will learn." Fistika promised. The two walked towards the Base's exit, The Ultimate Weapon trying to stop each step he took, making his walk look very uncomfortable.

As soon as Fistika got out of the base, he closed his eyes and stretched his arms out.

"What the heck are you doing?" The Ultimate Weapon asked, irritation filling his voice. Fistika continued to stay in his pose, letting sunlight beat down onto him.

"For the first time in a long time I am able to enjoy the earth's beauty as a free man. I don't have to go around collecting rubbish for G.U.N, or waiting around in some dark, metallic base for a lunatic to make a Weapon for me." The Ultimate Weapon's eyes narrowed.

"My creators were sane and I am not you weapon!" The enraged weapon shouted.

"Calm down. You should be happy. Even if I am controlling you, with me you will be more free than you ever could be with G.U.N." Fistika claimed. The Ultimate Weapon grabbed Fistika by the scruff of the neck and held him high.

"Do not speak ill of my creators!" He threatened. Fistika made a tutting sound.

"Why don't you just learn?" Fistika asked. "Put me down!" He ordered. The Ultimate Weapon complied. "I control you now, so stop trying to kill me!" The Ultimate Weapon turned away from Fistika. The blue echidna smiled. "Now come my reluctant friend, we have..." Fistika stopped mid-sentence. He tried to say something, but his mouth just hanged open. All colour washed from his face. His eyes opened wide and his one pupil enlarged to an almost scary size. The Ultimate Weapon turned to the shocked Echidna.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He asked, turning in the direction Fistika was looking. The Weapon became only more confused. "What's so scary about a orange Echidna and a blur?" He asked.

"That's not a blur." Fistika muttered. He watched the two figures walking towards them, his hands slowly curled into fists.

"Fistika..." The blur began, but Fistika cut him off almost immediately.

"No, don't you talk! You're dead! YOU'RE DEAD! I saw you fall down dead with a knife cutting into your dang brain! You can't be here! I killed you! I... I killed you!" Fistika shouted, fear engulfing his voice. "You can't be here. This is not possible! NOT POSSIBLE!" The blur shook his head.

"Calm down Fistika. What you see is my soul captured in the power of the Master Emerald." General Knuckles explained.

"No. NO! Knuckles junior did this trick to me before. Who are you? WHO ARE YOU!" Fistika's fists were clenched so hard that he was crushing his thumbs. Tikal ran towards Fistika.

"Please calm yourself, you..." Fistika made a swiping movement in her direction.

"Shut it! What is this! Some kind of joke!" A vein was visible on Fistika's forehead. Tikal tried to put a hand on Fistika's shoulder, but he refused to let her. The Ultimate Weapon watched on, annoyed.

"Is someone planning on explaining what is going on?" He asked. Tikal turned to the weapon, obviously just noticing him. She at first looked scared by his unearthly eyes and large bat wings. She looked down at the floor and explained.

"Fistika, back in the days of the Echidna, lead a rebellion against the tribal leaders. Due to a large group of supporters and knowledge of the unknown emeralds, he was largely successful in his battle. However, for every battle he won, he was buffeted by General Knuckles, who lead a formidable legion of each tribes best warriors. Fistika may have been in Ultra form, but his army weren't. There were a variety of reasons why, the most common being a need for single mindedness to achieve the feat. Whenever the opposing forces met, Fistika lost vast amount of supporters. He grew to fear General Knuckles and avoided him like the plague." Fistika muttered something under his breath, but it was ignored. "After Fistika's army was practically destroyed, General Knuckles approached the emerald shrine and asked Chaos if he could use the emerald power to finally bring peace. Chaos gave him the permission he wanted and General Knuckles used the power to defeat and finally apprehend Fistika"

"Wait, wasn't Fistika in ultra form, while General Knuckles was simply in super form?" The Ultimate Weapon questioned.

"That is correct. The defeat fuelled Fistika's fear of General Knuckles. Before Fistika could get to the place he hid the emeralds, General Knuckles caught him, but was killed by Fistika soon after"

"Shouldn't you know this, considering you are partly my DNA?" Questioned Fistika.

"Your DNA and Chaos DNA have mixed together so that I can't clearly part your memories from Chaos." Explained the Ultimate Weapon. Fistika turned towards General Knuckles. The initial shock had worn of, but fear was still racking Fistika's voice.

"Well why are you here ghost boy? There is no Echidna's left to defend." Fistika shakily stepped towards him. "Oh, are you here to avenge your son? Well I thought I was sending him to daddy." Fistika was trying to sound threatening, but was having a harder time doing so than normal.

"Right now the Emerald shrine is without a guardian. My form is in such a state I won't be able to fulfil my duties, and Tikal apposes all violence, so won't be of much use"

"Are you expecting me to baby-sit the rock or something?" Fistika asked.

"No. We need you so we can resurrect my son." General Knuckles stated. Fistika began to chuckle, then gradually his chuckle rose into a loud laugh.

"I spend so long eradicating any legacy you planned, now you want me to bring the squirt back? Are you mad?" General Knuckles remained calm. He had expected that reply.

"Its your choice, if you would prefer to resurrect my son while half dead yourself"

"No! This isn't the old days of Echidnas. You will not be victor again." Fistika folded his arms. "Weapon, lets see if the dead still feel pain"

Sonic and Omega ran to Rouge and Amy, who were still in the area that smelled strongly of Echidna blood.

"We really have to get out of here!" Sonic stated. Amy and Rouge looked up at the blue hedgehog. "The emeralds are defiantly gone, and Eggman's goons are beginning to swarm the place"

"But what about Shadow? We must find him first!" Amy claimed.

"I think Shadow still has a few things he needs to sort out here." Sonic stated.

"Well I'm not leaving without him." Amy replied. Sonic sighed in frustration.

"Amy, Shadow can handle himself, but all hell is breaking loose around us and we have to get out now!" Sonic shouted. Amy gave Sonic an angry look, crossed her arms and held her head up high.

"No." She simply announced. Sonic gritted his teeth. He then turned to the large robot next to him.

"Omega, do you mind?" He asked.

"Affirmative." Omega responded, before walking towards Amy and picking her up, much to the protest of the pink hedgehog.

"Now lets go and get those emeralds!" Sonic grabbed Omega and Rouge by the wrist and prepared to run of, but before any movement was made, a black blur knocked all four of them to the floor.

"Can't let you do that Sonic." (Andross has order us to take you down! Peppy, long time no see, and so on and so forth) Shadow claimed in a voice devoid of any feeling. Sonic got to his feet and look at the black hedgehog.

"Shadow, what the heck are you doing?" Sonic asked. Shadow crossed his arms.

"Those emeralds need to be possessed by Yang, so Gerald's vision can be realised." Shadow simply replied. Sonic clenched his fists, sensing a fight coming.

"Are you under the G.U.N drug again or something? Gerald wants to destroy this Earth!" Shadow nodded.

"Yes. The ultimate cleansing for humanity." He explained.

"Shadow!" Amy shouted. "Don't do this!" Shadow turned to Amy. Some feeling appeared in his eyes, but only some. "Please." Shadow closed his eyes and scrunched up his face.

"Everything I have ever known as good, everything I've learnt to enjoy, everything I've learnt to love is going to be destroyed by the world!" Shadow opened his eyes, tears flooding them. "They will feel my pain! This destruction hungry world must be stopped before it destroys more than just this plain."

"We may need to sedate him." Sonic whispered to Omega and Rouge. They both nodded. Shadow's eyes darted to Rouge.

"Rouge you know of the suffering these people cause. They killed Knuckles. They've took what you love from you. Don't you seek revenge?" Rouge shook her head.

"No, it's not an entire species fault..." Rouge swallowed hard, trying to fight tears back. A raging fire flickered in Shadow's eyes.

"It may not be, but for many deaths similar it is. Death powers these people. They can't live without it, so they shouldn't live!" Shadow's voice struck like an icy dagger.

"You sound like Gerald." Amy muttered. Shadow couldn't bring himself to turn to Amy and instead looked behind himself.

"Maybe he's right." Shadow suggested. Sonic, Rouge and Omega looked at each other. Sonic gave the robot a small nod. Omega aimed at the floor directly below Shadow. Rouge curled into a ball and jumped in Omega's cannon like arms.

"Knock him off his feet." Sonic muttered. Omega fired Rouge. Shadow's head jerked sharply to look at the oncoming bat. Rouge attempted to kick the black hedgehog, But Shadow jumped to the side and Rouge missed completely.

"Already you have resorted to violence." Shadow observed.

"Come peacefully Shadow, we outnumber you one to four, and you don't even have a chaos emerald to pull of those fancy attacks with." Sonic reasoned. Shadow stared at the hedgehog.

"What part of 'Ultimate life form don't you understand'? If a fight is what you want I won't disappoint." He once again crossed his arms.

"We don't want to fight you, but your leaving us little choice!" Sonic replied.

"Typical." Shadow scoffed. A flicker of rage passed up Sonic's body. Sonic turned to Amy.

"Amy, can you reason with your boyfriend so we can get out?" Amy sighed.

"I don't think he'll listen to reason." Amy commented. "Gerald has got to him"

"Well at least try! If there's anyone who can get to him, it's you!" Sonic argued.

"Picking up strange time defying energy signals." Omega suddenly blurted out. Everyone gave him a weird look.

"That was random." Sonic claimed. "What does it mean anyway"

"I have detected the arrival of energies of time altering qualities. Someone may either be using a T.A.R.D.I.S or the Time stones." Omega explained. Sonic and Shadow exchanged worried looks.

"What's going on?" Questioned Amy. Sonic avoided making eye contact with Amy, while Shadow looked directly in Amy's eyes.

"Amy," Shadow's voice had softened drastically. "Get out of here as fast as you can." Sonic's ears suddenly pricked up. "Run as fast as you can from this place." Amy shook her head.

"I'm not leaving without you." Sonic and Amy claimed at the exact same time. Everyone's turned to look at Sonic. Sonic was still for a moment, before he turned around to look at someone who had just come from down the corridor. This someone was Sonic, holding the time stones. Sonic (the non-time stone holding one) bit his lower lip.

"You are going to regret coming here Sonic." He muttered.


	22. Evil fighting for good

Evil fighting for good 

Disclaimer: Oh, you already know. My characters are mine. Celestial the Hedgird owns her character, Lamont-the-ultimate own his and Sega and Sonic Team own there.

Author note: Well I'm glad everyone noticed the Starfox reference, but I'm surprised that not only did everyone miss the Dr Who reference, but also the fact that Amy is about to die (Remember, time stones, Sonic seeing it all, chapter 10?). Also, I will only do one resurection per story, so this would be for real. Now go read.

Yang smiled darkly at Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles watched impatiently from behind the blue robot, Lamont lay on the floor, clutching his face and Metal Amy clung onto the emeralds tightly. Yang held his hand up, his palm opened to Metal Amy.

"So, Metal hedgehog, stop me." Yang fired a blast out of his hand. The blast made contact with Metal Amy's chest and knocked her to the floor. Metal Sonic ran at Yang without hesitation. The black hedgehog welcomed the attack with confidence. Metal Sonic threw a punch at Yang, who jumped to the left, avoiding the attack, and elbowed Metal Sonic in the back. Metal Sonic swung around and fired the missiles out of his fingers. Yang took one at point-blank range, but the explosion knocked both him and Metal Sonic down. The two got up as soon as they hit the ground and engaged in a fast fistfight. The two opponents took many punches from the other fighter, but tried to show no signs of pain. Yang pushed his hands against Metal Sonic's chest and fired two lasers at him. Metal Sonic flew the distance of the room, smoke floating up from where the lasers had hit. Metal Sonic crashed against the wall. He flew back at Yang almost instantly. Yang chuckled and whacked Metal Sonic across the head, sending him off course and into the ground. Yang pressed his foot down on to Metal Sonic's head. Metal Sonic tried to pull himself back up, but couldn't contend with Yang's strength. "Give up and I'll spare you this pain." Yang promised.

"I will only feel pain if I give up." Metal Sonic claimed. Metal Sonic suddenly flew upwards, catching Yang off guard and knocking him down. Metal Sonic then used this chance to fire more missiles at Yang. Yang rolled out of the way and returned fire. One of Yang's lasers caught Metal Sonic in the arm, but he ignored it. Yang jumped at Metal Sonic. The robotic hedgehog prepared a punch. Yang got close to Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic threw his punch, but Yang ducked under it, and then kicked Metal Sonic down to earth. Metal Sonic then attempted to fly at Yang at his top speed and ram him into the ceiling. Yang sidestepped the attack, and then grabbed him as he passed and once more chucked him to the ground. Metal Sonic was then bombarded by an assault of blasts from Yang. He continued to fire for at least a minute before stopping. Yang watched the smoke settle, revealing a large crater his attack had formed. In the middle of his crater was Metal Sonic, not moving. Yang smiled cruelly.

"Is that all he had?" Yang asked. Yang cockily laughed, but then quietened when he swore he saw Metal Sonic twitch. The blue robot suddenly grabbed the side of the hole and pulled himself up. "How? How did he survive such punishment?" Metal Sonic got to his feet. Yang fell back down to the floor and began to punch viscously at Metal Sonic's face. He left the robot no room to attack. The pounding was merciless and powerful. Yang ended it with an uppercut, which knocked Metal Sonic off his feet. Metal Sonic came back to the ground hard. Yang walked over to Lamont, who still hadn't fully recovered from Yang's last attack on him, kicked him, took his gun and aimed it at Metal Sonic. "Lets finish this." Yang exclaimed. He fired three times at Metal Sonic's head, and then threw the gun to the side. Yang then turned to Metal Amy, showing no remorse over Metal Sonic. "Now about those emeralds." He asked. Metal Amy looked back at Yang with a look of pure hate.

"Never you complete and absolute bast"

"You still have to go through me." Yang turned to see Metal Sonic slowly staggering towards him. Yang had a look of complete confusion on his face.

"You are fighting tired, you can't get an attack in edgeways anymore and you have been buried into the ground. Why won't you just fall over dead!" Yang shouted. Metal Sonic didn't say anything, but turned to look at Metal Amy. Metal Sonic's glance changed to Lamont momentarily, then he looked at Metal Amy again and nodded. Yang didn't even bother trying to figure out what Metal Sonic was doing. Yang walked up to Metal Sonic and punched his stomach, then his face, then kicked his chest. "Fall." Yang ordered.

"No." Metal Sonic replied. Yang fired a beam at him, elbowed his chest, and then rammed his shoulder into him.

"Fall!" Yang ordered again.

"No." Metal Sonic replied again. Metal Sonic tried to punch Yang, but Yang grabbed the fist and twisted the arm. he then struck with a blow across the face and then fired two beams at Metal Sonic, one from each hand.

"FALL!" Yang ordered yet again.

"No." Metal Sonic replied. Yang, the rage he felt from Metal Sonic's ignorance boiling his face, grabbed Metal Sonic and was about the attack again, but he stopped himself.

"I know how to hurt you." Yang claimed. He tossed Metal Sonic aside and ran at Metal Amy. Metal Amy began to run away, but it was in vain. Yang grabbed hold of the pink robot. Yang smiled his wicked smile once again. "Lets see how much torture you can take." Yang began to crush Metal Amy's neck, so determined to cause pain to Metal Sonic that he wasn't even attempting to get his hands on the emeralds. Metal Amy struggled desperately against the maniacs grasp, but had next to no hope of escaping. Metal Sonic charged at Yang. Yang's smile widened. He clicked his fingers, still crushing Metal Amy with his other hand. Metal Knuckles jumped on Metal Sonic and pinned him down. Yang tightened his grasp on Metal Amy. "I can feel her insides breaking, every nut an bolt in her body slowly bending to my power. Say your goodbyes to her." Yang taunted Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic, however, remained calm. He made no attempt to break free and attack. This confused Yang. "Aren't you going to try and save her?" He asked.

"I have." Metal Sonic replied.

"What?" Yang asked. "What? I am killing her here! She is about to die! You have not saved her? Is this safe?" In the heat of his anger, Yang threw a punch into Metal Amy's face. The fist made contact, but he got no reaction. "What the heck!" Metal Knuckles understood at once.

"He's moved her files." He announced. "The same way he escaped us previously. He must have taken all the files that make up her program and memories and stored them in himself"

"You glorified computers." Yang muttered. "Well can't you remove his files then?" Yang asked.

"No. There copy protected." Metal Knuckles claimed. Yang punched the empty Metal Amy again, leaving a dent in place of her face. Yang was breathing heavily, but tried to calm himself down.

"Okay, it won't matter soon. I just have to hold these emeralds she has, then my purpose can finally be fulfilled." Yang reached for the chaos emeralds, but only felt air. He turned to the robot and realized to his frustration and confusion she wasn't carrying the emeralds. "What the..." A quiet laughing came from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to see Lamont standing there, holding all the chaos emeralds.

"That is a technique know as diversion." Metal Sonic explained. "While you were fighting me, Metal Amy gave the emeralds to Lamont, who is now going to save me because he want world conquest, and he knows I can deliver that to him with the 'Final Death Egg'." Lamont nodded.

"Bet your regret telling me your plan now." Lamont stated. Yang glared angrily at Lamont, before charging at him. Lamont held forwards the dark blue emerald and smiled.

"Chaos control!" He shouted. In a flash of green he disappeared. Only temporarily reappearing next to Metal Sonic to pick him up. Yang sighed.

"I'm more than a little peeved right now." He grumbled.

Shadow clenched his fists and looked at the floor.

"Not yet!" He looked up at the present time Sonic. "You know what will happen. You know why I have to do what I have to do"

"Can someone fill me in?" The time stone bearing Sonic asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Amy added. Shadow looked down at the ground again and the Sonic of the present time shuffled uneasily. There was a moment's silence before Shadow looked up again.

"What happens now Sonic?" He asked. Sonic (guess which one) was silent for a moment.

"Well first, Nack will come with his dad and say..." Before Sonic could finish his statement, Nack and Snipe ran towards the group.

"Hay, G.U.N have called reinforcements, there's a huge group of soldiers heading this way! Why are there two Sonics?" Nack shouted as he arrived.

"That's what I want to know." Amy muttered. Snipe laughed to himself, then spat to his side.

"That really added allot dad, thanks." Nack cynically claimed. Snipe just shot him a cold look.

"Silence you bickering!" Shadow shouted. He ran at the Sonic without time stones and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Is it these soldiers which do the killing?" Shadow was shouting at the top of his lungs. Sonic avoided Shadow's glare and nodded. Shadow threw Sonic aside. "Tell me where they are coming from?" Shadow ordered Nack. Nack pointed to the right. Shadow ran off in the direction the weasel had pointed him without hesitation. The Sonic with the time stones (who, for easy reference, is from now on referred as 'past Sonic') stared on, more confused than anyone.

"Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on!" Past Sonic asked. Everyone looked at present Sonic expectantly.

"Well, in a nutshell, Shadow has snapped after being reintroduced to the now insane Gerald, seeing how uncaring the soldiers were to Knuckles' death and the belief that Amy's life is nearing it's end. He went back to Gerald, who set him some sort of task. He then tried to stop us, saw the other me over there, realised this must be the time when I went into the future and saw the shooting, and has now gone to try and stop the soldiers killing Amy." Present Sonic explained. To say the least, everyone was fairly shocked. Amy was the first to talk.

"I'm going to die?" Amy muttered. Present Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, looking nervous.

"I never said you were the one who died." He replied, looking in the direction Shadow had run in.

As Shadow ran down the corridor his mind raced faster than he did. Why was he trying to avoid a unavoidable catastrophe? Why had a sudden urge to protect replaced his urge for revenge? How come he had gone from happily letting the entire world be destroyed, to an unwavering promise to himself to stop a certain life from falling? Shadow knew the answer to all these questions. It was because he loved Amy. He loved her more than anything he had ever loved. He loved her more than Maria. If he could just save her he could prove to himself that Gerald was wrong. The hate he had felt was wrong. The need for revenge was wrong. He could prove that his love for Amy was the only right thing in the entire base.

"Amy. I promise you... life." Shadow muttered quietly. As Shadow darted down towards the soldiers, the sound of multiple feet running towards him made themselves heard. Oddly two of the many sets of feet could be heard from behind him. Shadow guessed that Sonic and one of the other animals must be following him. Shadow smiled slightly. He would never admit it, but some help would be welcomed.

Past Sonic and Amy ran after Shadow, Sonic pulling Amy by the arm. He no longer held onto the time stones.

"Why did Sonic, you know, the other one, say only we two should go?" Amy asked. Sonic shrugged.

"He, I mean me, I..." Sonic gave up on the figuring which person to refer to him in. "... Sonic must know what he's doing." he claimed. "I'm never without a plan." Sonic cockily announced.

"Do you have a plan now?" Amy asked.

"Errr... no." Sonic replied. The Hedgehog from the past spotted a black quill turning a corner. "Where catching up with him"

"He's moving slower than usual." Amy noted.

"You wouldn't be at peek condition if you had just gone through all he has." Sonic explained. Amy nodded. The two continued running. Before long Shadow was visible, at this point the sound of the oncoming guards had become exceptionally loud.

"Shadow!" Amy shouted. This diverted Shadow's attention, making him turn.

"Amy." He replied. Amy ran up to Shadow and grabbed both his hands. The two looked into each other's eyes.

"Please listen." Amy pleaded.

"Amy." Shadow repeated. The sound of guns being armed rang out from behind him.

"Project Shadow! Shoot to kill!" A soldier ordered. Shadow turned around.

The soldiers shot.


	23. Understanding confusion

Understanding confusion 

Disclaimer: Celestial the Hedgird owns Yang, Lamont-the-ultimate owns Lamont, I own Metal Amy, Fistika and some others. Sega and Sonic Team own the rest. This is all rather obvious by now. Anyway, Matrix ripping off time!

Metal Amy woke up in the middle of a green field. This was no ordinary field however. The grass was of a rich green which made them sparkle in the sun. Dotted throughout the field were numerous flowers, not one the same shape or colour. The field spread farther than Metal Amy could see, but she could just make out large hills surrounding the area, all of which were the same magnificent green of the field. Metal Amy picked herself off the floor and felt a slow breeze crossing her face. For a minute she just stood there and admired the place's beauty. She then spotted a figure in the distance. It was a blue hedgehog. On his white glove a bird was perched. The hedgehog seemed to be watching and admiring the bird. Metal Amy walked towards the hedgehog. She tried to use her sensors to identify the hedgehog, but they seemed to be messed up. When she got to the hedgehog, he lifted his hand up. The bird flew offthe hand andinto the distance.

"My program works." The hedgehog stated.

"What do you mean?" Metal Amy asked him. The hedgehog stood up and faced Metal Amy.

"Your body was destroyed by Yang. I stored all your files and have since uploaded them into this program I've made." Metal Amy recognised the unnatural voice of the hedgehog instantly.

"Metal Sonic?" She asked. He nodded.

"In this program you can control everything around you, including how you look. I choose to look like this. Like the real Sonic." There was a millisecond flash of white and Metal Sonic was holding the bird he had earlier in his hands. "See. Total control"

"Very impressive. What's with the bird?" Metal Amy asked. Metal Sonic looked down at the small blue, white crested bird.

"I was..." Metal Sonic paused momentarily. "...Getting lonely waiting for you to adjust to the program." Metal Sonic once again let the bird fly off into the sky. "I hope you like it. I thought you would be getting tired of metallic bases"

"It's a lovely virtual reality, but how long will I be stuck in here?" Metal Amy asked.

"I will start work on a new body for you instantly." Metal Sonic claimed. Metal Amy shook her head.

"No. You have to get the 'final death egg' up and running before Yang can get the emeralds again." Metal Amy retorted. Metal Sonic nodded in agreement. "Besides, you have Lamont for company." Metal Sonic smiled and looked downwards.

"Believe me, it is nowhere near the same. I'm still going to miss you." Metal Sonic looked into Metal Amy's eyes. Despite having no life in her eyes (for she was a robot), Metal Sonic could see a sparkling in the corner of both of her eyes. Metal Sonic couldn't seem to take his eyes away from hers. A smile stretched across his face. "You know what." Metal Sonic muttered. There was a millisecond flash of white and Metal Sonic looked like his real (errrr... metal) self.

"Why did you do that?" Metal Amy questioned.

"Right now I don't wish to be anyone, but myself, right here with you." Metal Sonic replied. The sparkle in the corner of Metal Amy's eyes grew significantly. The two robots continued to stare into each other's eyes, but before long, Metal Sonic turned away, for some reason feeling embarrassed. Metal Amy couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Metal Sonic could feel all the strange feelings he had been feeling flooding back, stronger than ever. He couldn't even look at Metal Amy anymore without the feelings strengthening to ten times their original power. He felt as if he didn't find a way to let out these feeling they would cause him to explode. Unfortunately, he didn't even understand the feelings, let alone know how to free them. Metal Amy was able to stir something deep inside him that until now had lain dormant. Whatever it was, it was entirely different from anything Metal Sonic had ever felt. Metal Sonic couldn't deal with it. He had no control over it, no understanding of it, no knowledge of what it even was. "I have to go." Metal Sonic muttered quietly. He prepared to download his programs back into his body, but then he felt a hand rest itself upon his shoulder.

"I feel it to." Metal Amy claimed. Metal Sonic felt the feelings swelling like mad.

"But what is it?" Metal Sonic questioned. Metal Amy laughed and shook her head.

"Poor Metal Sonic. You have taught me everything I know, yet you are so uneducated on the subject of love." Metal Sonic turned quickly to look at Metal Amy, obviously shocked.

"Love?" Metal Amy nodded her head slightly. "But..." Metal Sonic looked at Metal Amy. He walked towards her. He lifted his left arm and rested his hand on her shoulder. For a while he rested his hand there and just looked at her. He then brought up his right arm. He did this slowly, unsurely. He then wrapped both his arms around her waist. Metal Amy responded by doing the same. The two embraced each other, nether wanting to break away from the other. "You're right." Metal Sonic whispered. The two stood there in each other's arms, the artificial wind blowing softly on their artificial bodies. The artificial grass brushing against their artificial feet. Everything that was there was fake, except the love. The two robots stared deeply into each other's eyes. There was another millisecond flash of white, and then everything was back to normal, except Metal Amy and Metal Sonic had mouths. "Why'd you do that?" Questioned Metal Sonic. Metal Amy didn't reply. She simply moved her head towards Metal Sonic, who realised what was happening and did likewise. As their heads neared they tilted them to their rights. When their heads were next to each other there was a moment's hesitation, then they touched their mouths to each other. The two robots seemed to freeze in time as they initiated the kiss. The field began to wildly flash as more flowers suddenly began spurting out, the emotions of the robots released and working itself through the program. Soon the entire field was coated in a layer of flowers of all colours and species. Metal Sonic parted the kiss. He stepped away from Metal Amy and simply looked at her. He was speechless. He began to upload his program out of the virtual reality and back into his real world body, but before he went he gave Metal Amy a smile and a few words. "Thank you for everything." (Right. Now lets get some action into this)

The soldiers, and there guns caught shadow completely off guard. Neither the less, as soon as the weapons were fired, he pushed Amy back out of harms way and jumped at the soldiers, all of which were shooting bullets straight at him. Shadow tried to use his unearthly reflexes to dodge the bullets. However, this was a futile attempt.

"I've got to help him." The past Sonic claimed and ran at the soldiers, but went for the smart option and ran near the right wall, out of the way of the bullets which were whizzing everywhere (except there). Bullets sank themselves into Shadow's skin, sending a spray of blood out with impact. Shadow ignored the cold metal entering into his body and continued forward. Shadow jumped up and kicked one of the soldiers in the chest, knocking him down. At about the same time Sonic spin dashed one of the soldiers to the side. The two hedgehogs were now in a position of attack and mowed down the soldiers. The soldiers attempted to shoot the two speedy hedgehogs, but due to their comrades being in the way and the simple fact the hedgehogs didn't seem to be in the same place twice. However, the soldiers still managed to get the odd pot shot in. One soldier managed to chip Shadow in the side of his stomach. Shadow stumbled backwards into Sonic, accidentally whipping much of the blood flowing over his body onto Sonic (I get nasty when I write too much lovey duvey stuff. Don't worry; I have a point to this). Shadow soon jumped back into the fray, his mind so fixated on saving Amy, any pain inflicted on him was completely ignored. Between him and Sonic, the soldiers were falling faster than a set of dominoes.

"This is too easy." Muttered Shadow. "Way too easy." Shadow kicked one guard into the other, sending the last two on there feet to the floor. Shadow and the Sonic of the past stood on the floor of unconscious guards. Shadow's ears pricked up. "More are coming." He claimed. In a few seconds Sonic and Amy could also here the approaching footsteps.

"Maybe it would be wise to run." Sonic claimed.

"No, just get Amy away from here." Shadow ordered. He turned to the direction the soldiers were coming from, only to find a machine gun in his face.

"Lets see the 'ultimate life form' survive this!" The machine gun wielding soldier mocked. Shadow glared angrily at the soldier, who smiled cruelly back. Sonic ran forwards to help the black hedgehog. A soldier turned his gun towards the blue blur and attempted to shot him. Two of the shots missed by miles, but the third seemed to be flying directly at him. It almost hit Sonic, and then there was an unexplained flickering in the air, then Sonic disappeared. The soldier opened his mouth in awe.

"What the heck"

"Who cares?" The machine gun holding soldier replied. He charged up his gun and let loose with bullets, but the same flicker happened and Shadow disappeared. Almost immediately after there was a third that made Amy disappear. The soldiers looked on confused. "Someone better explain that." The soldier muttered.

Shadow and Amy found themselves transported from their lethal positions in front of guns, to the much pleasanter outside of the base. There was some argument going on in the distance between some red and orange people and some other white and blue people, but most importantly, there was three Sonic's next to them, two of which were holding sets of time stones, the other obviously the Sonic from the past, as he still had Shadow's blood smeared across him.

"Welcome to my time paradox." One of the Sonic's announced. Shadow held his head.

"Well, Hell defiantly knows what it's doing." Shadow muttered. One of the Sonic's gave him a cynical look.

"You should be happy Shadow, this means Amy's not going to die." The Sonic claimed. Shadow was taken aback.

"Really?" Shadow asked. He felt the weight of seven abnormally fat elephants being lifted off his shoulders.

"I'm afraid we've been playing you Shad." The first Sonic explained. "You see, when I went into this future... present... whatever, we didn't see anyone die"

"What? Why?" Shadow shouted. "Are you so sick to find it fun to toy with others emotions?" The hedgehog walked forwards, his fists curled threateningly.

"Take it easy! We only did it so you would temporarily snap, join up with Gerald and gain his trust." The first Sonic continued to explain.

"What's the point in doing that?" Amy questioned.

"Well, those Soldiers you just fought were actually not G.U.N soldiers, but brought in by Gerald's bosses (the actual military) to handle the situation. We're going to use them and Shadow to take G.U.N down." The same Sonic answered. Shadow, Amy and the time stone deprived Sonic all looked at this Sonic with blank expressions. "Trust me, you'll all understand." A smile perched on his face and he held the time stones up above his head. "In the future!" There was a flickering, then he disappeared. The Sonic left with time stones rolled his eyes.

"I'm really that annoying, aren't I?" He muttered. This Sonic then threw the time stones he was holding to the Sonic from the past. "Now go back to the past, remembering this plan." He ordered. The other Sonic nodded unsurely, then held a time stone above his head and disappeared in yet another flicker. Shadow rubbed his head.

"Okay, I think I understand your rather mean plan, but why was there three of you?" Shadow asked.

"That one was from the future, not sure why he was here, apparently I'll find out later." The remaining Sonic replied.

"So your our Sonic. I mean, the Sonic of this time... I hate time travel." Amy asked. Sonic nodded, his look fixated on something in the distance. "What are you looking at"

"Duck." Sonic simply ordered. As soon as these words were muttered a red echidna covered in tribal tattoos flew over Amy, landing between the three of them.

"Is that an out of focus Knuckles?" Shadow questioned. "That's it, I must be going mad. I'm off to go meet a talking cheese sandwich and dance with an elf." Shadow muttered. A low laughing emerged from the direction that the echidna had flown from. The three hedgehogs turned to see Fistika and the Ultimate weapon walking towards them.

"Well it seems your one terrible ghost General. Aren't you meant to go through solids like, oh, say a fist?" Fistika mocked. General Knuckles got to his feet. Fistika had a quick look around and noticed the new spectators. "Oh, hedgehogs meet Knuckles' dad. General, meet random assortment of spiky backed freaks. Now the Ultimate weapon will introduce you to some pain." Fistika clicked his fingers. "You know what to do weapon." The Ultimate weapon ran straight at General Knuckles, making little objections with the prospect of showing off his strength, but still mumbling angrily under his breath. General Knuckles jumped one of the Ultimate weapon's incoming fists and gave him a kick in the face. As he landed back on the group he put his hand to his mouth and whistled. Tikal ran forwards with a large staff and threw it to the General. He caught the staff and swiped at the Ultimate weapon with it. The hedgehog like creature ducked the attack and rammed into General Knuckles stomach with his shoulder. A grunt of anger and pain came from General Knuckles, who knocked the Ultimate weapon over the head with his staff as hard as he could. The Ultimate weapon held the part of his head that took the impact and swiped with his other hand. General Knuckles dodged the attack with ease and hit the Ultimate weapon's side with the staff. The Ultimate weapon's rage began to build. He spin dashed directly into General Knuckles' chest and thumped him in the face with both his fists. General Knuckles tried to keep on his feet after the punishment, but that served to be a mistake, as he was in the perfect position for one of the Ultimate weapon's feet. General Knuckles used his staff to support himself.

"There's an easier way to do this." General Knuckles claimed.

"For you maybe." Fistika replied. Shadow shook his head angrily.

"Anyone else yearn for the days when they knew what was going on?"

Authors note: I didn't particularly like the pacing in this chapter. Oh well, this story is going on way too long.


	24. Unstable positions of authority

Unstable positions of authority 

Disclaimer: I've twenty-four of these dang things, figure it out yourself!

Authors note: Wow. Did that person really just read all twenty-three chapters without stopping? That's fifty one thousand, three hundred and sixty two words. His (or her) dedication to my stories is a little bit scary. Do I know you from school or something? Right, now the story.

Lamont watched with wavering interest as the body of Metal Sonic suddenly bolted to life and removed an array of wires connecting him to his computer. Metal Sonic walked forwards, looked at Lamont, and then continued to walk forward without saying a word. Metal Sonic occasionally stopped, as if he planned on saying something, but he never did. It was Lamont who broke the silence.

"So, what did your girlfriend have to say?" Lamont asked. Metal Sonic turned around to face Lamont.

"She not my..." Metal Sonic stopped himself. He thought for a second. "Robots can't..." Metal Sonic looked down sheepishly at his feet. "Now I understand what I feel, I fear I may be more confused." He muttered. Lamont showed a uninterested expression.

"I have no idea what you're on about." He stated. Metal Sonic sighed and shook his head.

"It doesn't concern you anyway." Metal Sonic turned away from Lamont. While allot had been explained from his last meting with Metal Amy, Metal Sonic still was feeling an inner turmoil tearing him apart. How could he love? He had learnt to feel many emotions, even extreme ones like hatred, but he had never felt any emotion that came close to that of the one Metal Amy stirred up. He had come to except that his life was a continual string of danger and people living in fear of him. Almost everyone on the planet would either try to destroy him or run away as far from him as they can. He had come to accept this was how he would have to live and had settled comfortably into it, but when he was in Metal Amy's arms, and she was in his, he felt safe, wanted. It scared him.

"So, do we plan on launching this 'Final Death Egg' device or just mopping around in this dank place?" Lamont questioned. Metal Sonic once again turned to face Lamont.

"Do you have the emeralds?" He asked. Lamont nodded. "Then lets do it." Metal Sonic walked towards an elevator door, followed shortly by Lamont. Metal Sonic decided Lamont was right; he would soon have all the time in the world to decide what he was going to do about Metal Amy. Metal Sonic stopped. He quickly rushed back to his computer and took a disk out of one of the disk drives. Lamont gave him a puzzled look.

"What you doing robo?" He asked.

"I'm taking my 'girlfriend' with us." Metal Sonic remarked.

The two hedgehog looking characters descended in the lift in silence. It wasn't until the elevator came to a stop and the doors creaked opened that anything was said.

"Oh my..." Lamont muttered.

"That would be the 'Final Death Egg'." Metal Sonic announced, looking up at the large shining, metallic, curving side of the weapon that faced the two. In design it resembled the original Death Egg, except it was of a much larger scale and, possibly to battle claims of a large ego, there was no giant Eggman face designed onto the side, instead there was a much more threatening collection of turrets circling the weapon in horizontal lines. There was a large laser capable of destroying planets stuck onto the bottom of the colossal weapon. Another accessory was a collection of concealed panels that housed energy taking disks like the ones Eggman had installed in Metal Knuckles. Besides all this the Final Death Egg was protected by armour and shielding of previously unimaginable strengths. Metal Sonic walked towards the ship. "The emeralds Lamont." He ordered. Lamont handed Metal Sonic the emeralds, all the while looking up at the Final Death Egg in amazement.

"It's unbelievable." He muttered. Metal Sonic took the emeralds and held one of them up high.

"Chaos control!" He shouted. He then, with the emeralds, Lamont and the disk disappeared into the green light that had suddenly formed.

The Final Death Egg's control room was a fairly dark and dank place. Its primary colour was black, but much light came from numerous flashing panels that made up the weapons controls. There was a single monitor and keypad in the corner of the room, it was of the normal white colour and looked slightly out of place. A green light intruded into the room and Lamont, the emeralds and Metal Sonic emerged. Metal Sonic instantly walked towards the monitor and inserted his disk into it.

"Lamont, set the emeralds up in that thing over there." Metal Sonic pointed at a large navy pillar sticking out from one of the walls. The pillar had twenty holes in it just the right size for the emeralds. Lamont picked up an emerald and placed it in one of the holes. There seemed to be a magnetic attraction between the emerald and the hole, as the emerald seemed to force itself into place. As soon as the emerald was in place a shield materialised over it. "That'll stop them getting stolen again." Metal Sonic claimed. He then turned back to the monitor and began typing some commands with the keyboard. "The emeralds shall be stuck the program to release them is activated, and only I know that program." Metal Sonic continued to explain as Lamont placed more emeralds into the pillar. Metal Sonic left the monitor and walked over to the ships controls. He then proceeded to press a few of the flashing buttons.

"What are you doing?" Lamont asked. Metal Sonic didn't reply. He pressed a few more buttons, and then turned to the computer monitor. The monitor flashed to life and showed a peaceful looking green field. Metal Sonic chuckled to himself.

"Well I didn't think I would be able to do that." Metal Sonic admitted.

"Did I hear something?" A voice from the computer asked. Lamont looked at the monitor confused.

"Isn't that Metal Amy?" He questioned. Metal Sonic nodded.

"I've just initiated a program so we can see the virtual world I created for Metal Amy. She can hear us, but not see us." Metal Sonic explained.

"You really know your way around a computer." Metal Amy stated.

"Well I am basically one." Replied Metal Sonic. The blue robot turned back to the controls and pressed a particularly large, red button. "Now that we're all here, lets get this show on the road!" Metal Sonic laughed. The gigantic ship rumbled to life. The floor around it crumbled as the large thrusters erupted in flames. The Final Death Egg was slowly lifted upwards, crashing into and completely obliterating the ceiling of the base. The launching of the weapon was causing huge vibrations within the control room. Due to these Lamont fell over, but Metal Sonic managed to retain his footing. The enormous weapon rose out of the jungle in which it was hidden. Small animals scuttled away from the rising ship of destruction. "Hold on tight." Metal Sonic shouted out. Lamont, who was still attempting to gain his balance turned to look at Metal Sonic.

"Why?" He asked.

"We're going to chaos control." Metal Sonic claimed. Lamont's eyes widened with surprise.

"We're going to what?" Lamont never got to answer, as at that minute, the Final Death Egg was engulfed in a green light, taking all the characters on board with it, including a black hedgehog lurking in the shadows.

The Ultimate Weapon watched with glee as General Knuckles leaned on his staff, occasionally losing his grip and slipping slightly. A smile stretched wide across Fistika's face.

"A General without an army, a pitiful site. I could put you out of your misery now, but gloating so fun!" Fistika walked in a circular paten around General Knuckles. He observed the blurry ghost's shallow breath, his quickening heart rate, and the sweat that was settling on his brow. A serious look crossed Fistika's face. "Weapon, he's getting his second wind. Kill him now." The Ultimate Weapon nodded. General Knuckles shakily lifted his staff into a defensive position. The Ultimate Weapon smirked and moved forwards. He clenched his fists in anticipation. General Knuckles' face showed a mix of anger and concentration. He raised his staff; ready to fight a battle he couldn't win. He was willing to fight to what would be called a death (as in he would stop moving, but he won't enter an afterlife, besides he's already dead, but now I'm just being technical). The Ultimate Weapon raised a fist, and then brought it down with incredible strength. General Knuckles made a feeble attempt to block the fist by putting his staff between himself and the fist. General Knuckles closed his eyes and prepared for an impact, aware his staff wouldn't hold against the Ultimate Weapon's power. A few seconds past and General Knuckles' opened his eyes. Before him stood Amy, hammer in hand. In front of her there was the Ultimate Weapon stumbling backwards, hand to head. Amy turned to General Knuckles.

"Need some help?" She asked. General Knuckles smiled and lowered his staff.

"Ah. Amy Rose. Thank you." Amy looked slightly taken back.

"How do you know my name?" Amy questioned.

"I've been watching my son from above for awhile. It only makes sense I know his friends." General Knuckles explained. "Now duck." Amy complied. General Knuckles swung his staff above Amy's head and hit the Ultimate Weapon in the face. Two blurs, one black, one blue, flew into the Ultimate Weapon's stomach, bounced off it and uncurled into Sonic and Shadow next to General Knuckles and Amy.

"Don't worry Knux senior, we'll deal with this freak." Sonic claimed. Fistika laughed.

"Why must everyone I meet be so optimistic? Weapon, deal with the 'hogs." The Ultimate Weapon nodded. He spin dashed into the three hedgehogs, causing them to scatter. "I'll deal with the General." Fistika muttered. Fistika turned to Tikal, who had been watching with a face of worry the entire time. "If I was you, I would run." Fistika claimed in a cold voice. General Knuckles smirked.

"Picking on the young and wounded, just like you Fistika." He criticised. Fistika turned to his enemy, a calm anger etched into his face.

"She's old enough to learn that being your accomplice will get her hurt, and I'm not picking on you, just finishing the job." Fistika walked forwards. "I killed you once, but they had to preserve you in this state of partial life. Well let's find out what they do to the dead which can't enter the afterlife." Fistika raised two fists to chest height. General Knuckles span his staff around his hand, and then held it in a threatening stance (like how Fox McCloud holds his staff in Dinosaur planet). "Picking on the unarmed, just like you General." Fistika mocked. General Knuckles' eyes narrowed slightly.

"I don't fear you Fistika." He exclaimed emotionlessly. He turned and nodded at Tikal. Tikal looked at the two Echidnas unsurely, before throwing a staff at Fistika. Fistika caught it.

"Nice design." He remarked. "If I'm not mistaken, it's of Tikal's tribe." Fistika stopped studying the staff and tried to bring it down on General Knuckles' head. General Knuckles blocked with his own Staff.

"We were able to find a fair few of Pachacamac's staffs." General Knuckles explained as he swept his staff sideways, only to be blocked by Fistika's staff.

"I must know, how did you think you were going to convince me to revive junior? Were you just delusional? Or did you have some 'great' plan formed." Fistika swung his staff to his right, then quickly changed the staff's direction so it was coming at General Knuckles from the left. General Knuckles fell for the trick and received a strong hit to his right arm.  
"To be frank, I was hoping Tikal would be able to do it." General Knuckles admitted, using his staff as a battling ram and jabbing Fistika in the stomach.

"Her? What did you think she would be able to do?" Fistika questioned. He attempted to bring the staff down sideways on General Knuckles' right leg, but was blocked.

"Every time you talked with Pachacamac, you would talk with Tikal. Despite your drastically different views, you developed a bond with her." Fistika's eyes narrowed even more. He blocked an incoming attack from General Knuckles, and then hit him over the head.

"I do not like what you're implying!" Fistika claimed. General Knuckles smiled slightly and blocked an attack aimed at his chest.

"It was a brotherly bond. You could see she respected you. She completely disagreed with you, but respected you." General Knuckles managed to hit Fistika across the face. "You also respected how someone her age was so opinionated." Fistika laughed.

"Where do you get this stuff from?" Fistika glanced over at Tikal, still managing to block an attack. He turned back to General Knuckles, looking slightly puzzled. "Fine, but how could you know I see her as a little sister?" Fistika asked, delivering a blow to General Knuckles right arm again.

"Simple. She told me she saw you as a big brother, I just figured it worked both ways." The two echidnas both attacked at the same time and their staffs clashed (in a star wars like way)

"Well I don't think it matters, it didn't work, and you are going to go to your second grave disappointed." Fistika claimed. He retracted his staff from the clash, jumped over General Knuckles, turned, and hit him with as much force as he could muster directly over the head. General Knuckles fell to the ground. Fistika stood over General Knuckles and lifted his staff, intending on driving it through the fallen echidna's stomach.

"Fistika! Don't!" Tikal Shouted.

"Don't think just because of that conversation a second ago I'm going to listen to you." Fistika muttered. However, General Knuckles' safety came in the unexpected form of an air born Sonic who collided with Fistika. The Ultimate Weapon smirked, despite that Shadow had him held by the throat, as did he have Shadow held by the throat.

"You aimed at Fistika on purpose?" Shadow asked.

"Heck yeah." The Ultimate Weapon replied. Fistika shoved the blue hedgehog off him and got to his feet. Fistika noticed everywhere suddenly became darker, but paid it little notice.

"I hate hedgehogs." He muttered. He then once again walked over to General Knuckles, who was slowly getting up. He was about to whack him with the staff and attempt a second finisher, but then he noticed that General Knuckles was looking at something in the sky, as everyone else was. Curiously, Fistika looked up in the direction everyone else was. What he saw was a giant, circular battleship blotting out the sun.


	25. Dancing with the enemy

Dancing with the enemy 

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, the cat knows it. It hasn't changed!

Author's note: I'm still alive! That is all.

Metal Sonic watched a small screen that hovered slightly above the control panel. On it was a picture of the ground from a distance. Small dots littered the area. Metal Sonic pressed a button on the control panel. The picture on the screen magnified by at least ten times. Now it was clear the dots were in fact Fistika, Sonic, Amy, General Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and the Ultimate Weapon. Metal Sonic smiled.

"Gotcha Sonic!" Metal Sonic smiled. His glance changed to look at General Knuckles, who was mostly still on the floor. "How odd. Wasn't Knuckles dead?" Metal Sonic dismissed the idea. "No matter, he will be dead soon." He turned to his two comrades. Lamont was directly behind him, looking at the same screen he had been watching a minute ago. Metal Amy was messing with the fact she had control over the program she was in and was making random objects appear out of thin air, then making them explode. "My friends." Metal Sonic announced. "Say your goodbyes to Sonic and his gang." Metal Sonic turned back to the control panel. A strange sensation entered him as his pointed finger hovered above the button that would activate the weapons and cause a near instant death to all of Metal Sonic's rivals. This feeling wasn't that of regret or concern, but that of suspicion. This was too easy. There was no way the end of Sonic was going to be as anticlimactic as a giant laser simply coming down and destroying him. Something was defiantly wrong. Metal Sonic retracted his finger slightly. The feeling of suspicion was transforming into something else. A sent of death had crept into the air. Lamont had seemed to have suddenly tensioned slightly. It wasn't just Metal Sonic that felt it. The metallic hedgehog considered exploring this strange phenomenon further, but decided he had more important things to do, like finally completing his one purpose for creation and destroying Sonic. Metal Sonic paused again. His one purpose. If the blue robot had a mouth, it would have become a smile. Killing Sonic was no longer become his one purpose. Since Metal Sonic had become his own master, especially have finishing Metal Amy; he had created his own agenda. As soon as he vaporised his annoying organic double he would be completely free of Eggman. Free of his rule, free of his objectives. Metal Sonic would for the first time in his life be his own master, following his own objectives, instead of the original objective Eggman burnt so deeply into his hard drive he has become obsessed with completing. Metal Sonic's eyes burned brighter as the thoughts danced in his mind. Metal Sonic once again positioned his finger over the button. The button that would send the laser down on Sonic like a vulture that clutched the hedgehog's end in its talons.

"Push the button." A voice muttered quietly. Metal Sonic span around instantly.

"Did you say something Lamont?" Metal Sonic questioned.

"No." Lamont bluntly replied.

"Didn't think so." Metal Sonic was looking directly into the middle of the darkest corner of the room. Lamont looked as well, but could see nothing. This was not the case for Metal Sonic. "I have infer-red you buffoon." Metal Sonic told the darkness. There was a short silence, and then out of the darkness walked Yang, his body seeming to only materialise when he lost contact with the blackness. Metal Sonic watched the smirking hedgehog, his arms crossed and his eyes uncaring. "So how did you get into the ship? We don't have a front door." Metal Sonic queried.

"I travel through Shadows." Yang simply replied.

"I sure hope you don't mean Gerald's other project." Lamont muttered. No one listened to him.

"So do you plan to do?" Metal Amy's voice came from the computer, filled with a tone of criticism. "You can't remove the emeralds! Your plan has failed"

"I'm simply going to have to alter my plans." Yang was trying not to show it, but anger had crept into his voice. "You have a laser which can destroy a planet, I think I can manage"

"Your insane. What the heck are you gaining from this!" Metal Sonic questioned, his hand tensed and prepared to attack.

"I'm not being selfish, I'm cleansing this world for all its inhabitants." Yang claimed. Metal Sonic shook his head.

"Dear god, not even Metal Sonic's that insane." Metal Amy remarked. Metal Sonic ignored the comment.

"Well my stupid friend, you made one fatal error." Metal Sonic claimed, getting bored of talking and his fingers twitching to lay themselves on Yang's face in the form of a fist.

"This being?" Yang questioned, not sounding the least bit curious. Metal Sonic, with unparallel reflexes, grabbed Yang by the neck and lifted him before anyone knew the robot hedgehog had moved.

"I'm not going to let you." Metal Sonic exclaimed. Yang smiled, which sent a chill down Metal Sonic's spine. This confused Metal Sonic. He was a robot, such things weren't meant to affect him. He was becoming to close to a weak, living creature.

"I believe you've made a fatal error robot." Yang calmly announced. "You forget that this entire ship is being powered by chaos energy, and as such every wire a circuit holds the said energy."

"Your point?" An intrigued Metal Sonic asked. Yang placed a hand on Metal Sonic's chest.

"My point is two words. Chaos control."

Down on the ground the Final Death Egg flew high above, the Hedgehogs, Echidnas, Bat and Ultimate Weapon (which is technically a hedgehog I suppose) all stared up at the floating sphere. Despite the distance between them and the flying device of death, many of the weapons could be made out, as was it easy to see that it was an enormous weapon. Fistika was the first to speak.

"That's interesting." He simply admired. "Reminds me of something I read in jail"

"Did it by chance have anything to do with a 'Death Egg'." Sonic questioned, not taking his glance away from the flying armoury.

"It was actually 'Star Wars', but lets go with your theory." Fistika turned to General Knuckles, who had got off the floor. "Right, where was I?" Fistika swung his staff at the General. General Knuckles avoided the staff with ease.

"What are you doing? Don't you think that floating weapon is a tad more important?" General Knuckles angrily asked, slightly shocked.

"Look you fool, if it was going to attack, it would have by now. Besides, exploited rightly it could be of great use." Fistika claimed. The blue echidna once again attempted an attack with his staff, but was knocked to the ground by Shadow.

"Listen!" Sonic ordered. "I've seen a device very familiar to that before. It was a weapon of unmatched power." Sonic turned to look specifically at Shadow. "It could rival the ARK in power with ease." Fistika continued to look uninterested. "We have to get up there and onto that device before Eggman uses it to take total control of the earth!" The sound of slow, metallic footsteps heading towards the group averted attention away from Sonic and the Final Death Egg. Metal Sonic was walking towards the group. However, the appearance of the old foe did not make anyone jump into fighting stance, none even prepared for an attack. Metal Sonic did not look even remotely dangerous. His walk was too slow to be of threat; his posture was to slant to be a threat. Even his face, which couldn't change, didn't look dangerous. Only one word could describe him. Broken. Not as in his components were scattered across the land, but his feelings were. Behind him walked Lamont, who looked merely annoyed.

"Metal?" Amy asked in a voice even she found surprisingly sympathetic towards the revenge driven machine. Metal Sonic didn't look up; he simply slumped to the ground, his head buried in his knees. He was silent for a moment, and then when he did speak it was quietly.

"I caused it. I've brought about an end even I don't approve of. Thanks to me we are all doomed, and she's stuck up there, blind to the event, but able to hear every word." Metal Sonic was defiantly different from the cold robot that Sonic had grown accustomed to. No one knew how to react to this new Metal Sonic. This Metal Sonic that feels. Rouge was the first to react.

"Who's 'she'?" She questioned. Rouge had been fairly quiet since Knuckles death, so Sonic and Amy were surprised she was first to ask, but they didn't say anything. Metal Sonic was hesitant to reply at first, but realised nothing had any bearings on anything anymore. They were all about to die.

"Metal Amy." He simply answered. There was another silence. "Yang can't get her out of the Final Death Egg's computer. He will destroy us then do the unknown to her. I have no doubts it'll be painful"

"Yang?" Shadow questioned. "As in the creation Gerald sent out to complete his plans?" Metal Sonic shrugged.

"He was." Lamont replied.

"The plans to destroy the world, no?" General Knuckles questioned.

"Yep." Lamont looked at the fuzzy echidna with a look of confusion. "Who are you people again"

"Why are you all just standing around like garden gnomes?" Fistika asked. All eyes turned to the one eyed echidna. "Go do your hero thing. Save the day, be happy, drink and make sure I still have a world to control"

"Not possible." Metal Sonic claimed. "The exterior of the Final Death Egg is stronger that crystal, and hundreds of meters thick. The interior is softer, but only accessible by chaos controlling in to it. All the chaos emeralds are currently in there with Yang powering the device. All we can do is wait for him to figure out the weapons controls, then die." Metal Sonic's voice had regained a small amount of its original coldness.

"No." Sonic simply exclaimed. "I won't." Sonic looked around, his eyes rested on Shadow. A small flicker of a smile passed on Sonic.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"The third Sonic." Sonic didn't bother explaining any further, and ran away at his trademark speed.

"Can't blame him for running." All heads turned to see Nack and Snipe running forwards.

"Great, the weasels." The Ultimate Weapon muttered.

"You forget I got you the armadillo DNA, you little..." Snipe claimed.

"Oh yeah, thanks to you I can wall kick. Yippee." The Ultimate Weapon sarcastically replied. The argument was ignored by mostly everyone else, who had better things to do than biker.

"So that's what them army fellas are attacking." Nack claimed, admiring the Final Death Egg.

"What? Gerald is attacking it?" Shadow asked confused.

"Heck no, the soldiers brought in by the government are commandeering a few of G.U.N's flying robots." Nack explained.

"They'll be worthless against my weapon!" Metal Sonic announced. Metal Sonic eyed the metallic sphere. "It won't be long until Yang understands how the controls works." The robot added. There was moment of tense silence. The silence was undermined, however, by a low muttering coming from Fistika.

"...All the fake emeralds have been destroyed...There is no ventilation shaft..." General Knuckles gave his long time enemy a smug look.

"I thought you weren't helping Fistika." General Knuckles remarked. Fistika shot the tattooed echidna a hate filled look.

"I'm not teaming up with you in some pathetic 'lets save the world' rubbish, but I would prefer to not be blow up, so I will point you fools in the right direction." There was a moment's pause. "You can also use Weapon if you want." General Knuckles simply nodded.

"Here they come..." Amy muttered, staring at the G.U.N base, which currently had a panel in the side of the wall opening and many 'Flying Dog' like machines flying out of it. "I can't believe Gerald is just letting the army go after that thing." She added.

"That's because he wouldn't." Shadow told her. Amy shot the black hedgehog a worried look, then look back at the emerging soldiers. Within a moment, gunfire was heard from within the base, more precisely near where the 'Flying Dogs' were coming from. Alongside the commandeered vehicles, emerged a long line of G.U.N's flying robots, all firing at the vehicles. "See." A small laugh came from Fistika.

"Brilliant, just brilliant." Fistika exclaimed.

"What is blue boy?" Nack questioned.

"Don't you see?" Fistika looked at Shadow, then Metal Sonic. "You not only have the weapon architect, not only do you have a blue blur off somewhere with an idea, you have someone who understands the mad man's mind"

"I know very little about Yang." Shadow claimed.

"But you know Gerald! Up there is just a minion of his. Free thought isn't that common among them." Fistika looked liked he was about to talk some more, but was interrupted when a large laser, of blue colour, burst forward out of the bottom of the Final Death Egg, causing three of the armies robots to be annihilated completely, barely leaving any remains of the vehicles.

"He got the laser working!" Metal Sonic, rather pointlessly, exclaimed. "It will take him mere seconds to destroy the world now"

"Then what do we do?" Amy asked, her voice masked in worry and fear. Fistika calmly folded his arms.

"The blue dude has a plan, we wait for him to complete it." Fistika seemed calm, but sweat was visible on his brow.

"The fool won't be back in time!" The Ultimate Weapon retorted.

"So we stall." Amy announced. "Metal, do we have any way to talk to the Final Death Egg's occupants?"

"Nope." Metal Sonic replied sadly. Amy sighed angrily. This won't be the end. They've saved the world before, they can do it again.

"I have a plan." Shadow muttered. "There's a catch thought"

"What"

"We won't survive."


	26. Final gambit of hope

Final gambit of hope 

Disclaimer: If you don't know this yet, you are no longer allowed to read fanfics. Go now!

Yang's eyes glowed in a twisted mixture of happiness and insanity. He watched as his laser cut through the G.U.N weapon as if it was paper. He watched the bright light that was the laser erupting forward and causing anything in it way to cease to be. Yang marvelled at the destruction. Such power was at his fingertips. It truly was unbelievable. In a mere matter of seconds all would be destroyed. He will finally cleanse the universe of the hateful world that the humans had filled with their deceitful and destructive ways. All that would be left to mark that such a messed up world ever existed will be debris, and the Final Death Egg, which he will self destruct after it has served its purpose. Much like him. Yang's thoughts were interrupted by the constant yelling of the Final Death Egg's computer, in which Metal Amy currently resided.

"What are you doing? You are a madman!" Metal Amy shouted at the hedgehog. The robot was blind to the events occurring, but could hear the laser ripping through the metal of the G.U.N weapon. Yang chuckled to himself at the pink robots remarks.

"What I am doing, my naive hostage, is finally sealing the fate of this planet." Yang explained. The black hedgehog's face lacked as much emotion as that of the robots. "In fact, I'm not going to waste my time exchanging pleasantries with a machine."

"I'm more alive than you could ever be." Metal Amy remarked. Yang ignored the comment completely and returned to the massive weapons controls. Yang pressed down onto some small, rectangular buttons near the middle of the control pad. The buttons clicked pleasingly as the hedgehog pressed down on them. Outside the laser was redirecting itself downwards, straight at the earth. Now all Yang had to do was increase the lasers power to full, then a simple press of a button would end everything. "What the?" Metal Amy suddenly blurted out. Yang was not in the least interested in what she had to say. "Metal Sonic has sent me an audio file." She remarked. A sliver of a smile appeared on Yang.

"Play it, lets hear the final words earth has to offer." Yang ordered. Metal Amy complied, interested in what Metal Sonic had to say much more than Yang was. The audio file played, and what came forward was not the sound of Metal Sonic's voice, but Nack's.

"Are you sure you're recording? Shouldn't there be a mic or something?" Nack's voice questioned. "Since when could you record sound anyway?"

"You think I just did a good impersonation of Eggman when disguised as him?" Metal Sonic's voice replied.

"What?" Nack's voice continued to question. Yang raised an eyebrow. Was this sent by accident or something?

"Shut up Nack." Shadow's voice cut in. His voice then took on a much more level tone. "Hello Yang. I'm called Shadow, you may have heard of me from Gerald, I do not know." Yang pondered this.

"Shadow... possibly." He commented. This comment was pointless as he was listening to a pre-recorded message.

"What I do know is you don't merely want to destroy mankind. I could help you make mankind really suffer." Yang's ears suddenly perked up in interest. "What has become of you stealing Metal Sonic's weapon is nothing short of complete chaos. Needless to say the media will be here soon. When that happens you can make all watching see how hopeless this situation is. With me are a group of warriors. Many famous as multi time saviours of this earth. Defeat us and the world will fall into fear and terror, making their destruction all the sweeter for you. Get Metal Amy to send your reply."

"Also," Metal Sonic's voice added. "Metal Amy, when we stole the emeralds from under Yang's nose, you asked me why I bothered saving you. Well I finally know why." There was a short silence. "I love you, and you know what? I'm going to save you again from this madman and then blow him out the sky!" It was with this line that the audio file ended. Yang stood in confused state for a second before reacting.

"Send the following message." Yang ordered. Metal Amy didn't reply. The darkness filled hedgehog glared at the monitor. Metal Amy was in a state of near shock. That was the first time the robot had admitted that he loved her. The first time he had come out and straight up said it. "Dang it robot! Send this message!" Yang shouted, anger pushing his words sharply out of his throat.

"Recording." Metal Amy stated. Yang cleared his throat.

"Shadow, I accept you and your foolish partners' challenge. Not only will a crush humanity's spirit, but I'll personally watch as I crush Metal Sonic's pathetic, artificial soul." Yang turned away and once again manned his colossal vessel.

On the ground, the small collection of rodents who planned to fight the floating sphere of destruction prepared. Since Tails had left a while ago, the group were deprived of the Tornado, Nack's 'Marvellous queen' was the only vehicle at hand which could get anywhere near the Final Death Egg. Shadow mounted onto the vehicle behind Nack, who, as always, took the controls.

"Why do you younguns have to try and look cool with your dangerous motor bike things?" Snipe complained. "Why can't you just get a nice SUV?"

"I'll think about it." Shadow muttered quietly.

"Dad, we have a world to save, so with all respect, shut the heck up!" Nack replied. Snipe gave a spiteful look, but remained quiet. A G.U.N robot fell near the group, presumably destroyed by the soldiers in G.U.N's 'flying dog' vehicles.

"Right." Shadow turned to Metal Sonic, Rouge and the Ultimate Weapon, all who were able to fly and aiding Shadow and Nack in the assault. "Remember we only need to buy Sonic time for whatever plan he's concocted, so just keep Yang preoccupied, no risky attempts on actually attacking the thing. I'm talking to you Metal." Metal Sonic folded his arms.

"Well I still believe my weapon will be able to incinerate us in a matter of seconds. Also, I have my doubts that the bat's wings will hold up there." Metal Sonic criticised. Rouge didn't reply to the remark, but shot Metal Sonic a cold stare. "Besides..." The robot stopped mid-sentence. "I've received the audio reply." He claimed.

"Play it." Shadow ordered. Metal Sonic played the file. Yang's chilling voice carried itself across the air waves and delivered his message to all concerned.

"I don't think he's waiting for the media." Amy claimed. Shadow nodded in agreement. Nack swore.

"Well in that case we've just lost allot of time!" Nack shouted.

"And we're going to lose our lives if we don't go now! Move!" Shadow yelled back. Nack nodded in reply. The weasel's right hand curled around the handlebar. He made a sharp backwards movement with the hand and sent the air bike rocketing off. Metal Sonic fired his thrusters and followed Nack, behind him Rouge and the Ultimate Weapon flapped their large bat wings, achieving lift-off and flying towards the Final Death Egg. Those forced to stay on the ground watched, fear of what will become of the four secretly eating inside them. Snipe broke the awkward silence that had formed in the group.

"Where are the echidnas?"

Fistika watched the spectacle that was Yang and Gerald's battle in the sky against G.U.N from the mouth of the woodland nearby. He leant against a tree bark, his face devoid of emotion, and his eyes refusing to take their watch of the battle. The blue echidna had crossed his arms, which now rested across his chest. The echidna was alone. It was how he liked it. In his mind he doubted that Yang would be stopped, but if these were his final minutes, he wished not to spend them with a group of optimistic rodents. He felt the breeze crossing his face. It was cool.

"Fistika..." The echidna didn't take his gaze off the battle as Tikal walked towards him.

"Just when I was getting relaxed. Where's General backside?" Before Tikal could answer, Fistika continued. "I'll tell you, he is just over there, out of my sight, once again hoping you could get me to give blood for the 'save junior' charity." Tikal sighed. Fistika momentarily turned to look at Tikal. The echidna rolled his eyes. "How about a compromise?" Fistika closed his eyes. For a short while all was quiet, then Fistika's body suddenly jerked, it fell backwards, but the chaos 'skin' he had been wearing didn't. The form of Fistika that the skin held slowly melted back into its original form, namely that of Chaos. The Chao god looked around, obviously in a state of confusion. "Have your watery guardian back to gaurd your precious, glowing rock. I can do without the ability to liquefy. Now leave me alone." The blue echidna turned to walk away. He was angry with himself. He had done a foolish move. There was no reason for him to relinquish his power over Chaos, and more importantly, the Ultimate Weapon. Of course, if it would make General Knuckles leave him alone without having to revive his annoying son, it could be a fair trade.

"I think you have just made a step forwards." Tikal claimed. Fistika turned to face her with a look of confusion.

"Step towards what?" Fistka questioned. Tikal smiled.

"Being a half decent member of society." The orange echidna replied. Fistika gave a small smile.

"By tomorrow I'd have taken two steps backwards." Fistika claimed. Tikal sighed.

"Why must you always be running from the greater good?" Tika inquired. Fistka laughed at the question.

"Greater good? Dear god, if you didn't have that innocent kid thing going for you, you would be so annoying." Fistka looked up once again at the battle, which the Marvellous Queen was entering. "Come on kid, there's a war going on." Fistika gave one last smile to his old friend's daughter, then turned around and disappeared into the lush and criss-crossing woodland.

The small air bike flew at top speed into the war zone above the G.U.N base. Shadow was fortunate that Nack was such a good pilot, as laser fire darted across the sky from each and every direction. A few G.U.N robots who weren't already entangled in dogfights with the soldiers turned there attention, and gunfire, to the oncoming vehicle. Nack strafed sharply to the left, avoiding a cluster of oncoming lasers. The robots continued firing at Nack, there blasts getting closer to hitting with every attempt.

"Unless you like the smell of fried weasel, I suggest you do something!" Nack shouted at his passenger. Shadow nodded and got to his feet, holding the back of the bike for support. Nack steered the bike close to the attacking robots, coming dangerously close to being hit while doing so. Shadow jumped from the air bike, curled into a ball, and then proceeded to smash into each of the robots. The ball of black and red spikes cut through them like they didn't exist. Shadow crashed through the last robot in the instant vicinity, and found himself free falling towards the ground. The black hedgehog turned worriedly to see what had happened to his ride. Nack was desperately trying to reach the falling hedgehog, but was being slowed down trying to dodge the vas laser fire coming from everywhere. Shadow continued to fall, unable to do more than watch the ground coming closer. Suddenly something grabbed Shadow by the scruff of the neck, halting his plummet downwards.

"Only do that stunt when you grow wings." Metal Sonic warned Shadow. Shadow winced slightly, for while Metal Sonic had just saved his life, he was unintentionally digging his spiked fingers into the back of Shadow's neck. Metal Sonic scanned the chaotic battle for Nack's air bike. Upon spotting it weaving in between laser blasts, Metal Sonic turned to Shadow. "Back on the bike with you." He claimed, throwing Shadow at the Marvellous Queen. Shadow soared through the air, throwing a punch at any robot which dared get anywhere near him. The red streaked hedgehog flew over Nack, somersaulted, and landed on the back of the air bike.

"Show off." Nack scoffed.

"Just head for the Final Death Egg." Shadow ordered. "If Yang isn't keep preoccupied trying to kill us, he may realise how stupid he's being." Nack rolled his eyes.

"Oh how I hate your logic." Nack muttered, pulling upwards and towards the Final Death Egg.

A short distance from Nack and Shadow, The Ultimate Weapon and Metal Sonic were ploughing through G.U.N robots with an assortment of kicks, punches, missiles and spin attacks.

"Thirty three." Metal Sonic counted, sending a metal fist straight through one of the robots.

"Thirty six." The Ultimate Weapon smugly claimed, throwing one robot into the other, causing both to explode. Metal Sonic stretched his arm forward and released a barrage of missiles into a group of the robots.

"Forty one." Metal Sonic turned to look at the Ultimate Weapon, who returned an angry glare.

"Don't get cocky robot." He was then almost caught off guard by laser fire from more robots emerging from the base.

"How many of these things do they have?" Questioned Metal Sonic.

"From what I've seen in the base, a lot." The Ultimate Weapon replied.

"Ah yes. How come you're not working with them again?" Metal Sonic questioned, incinerating a collection of the robots with his flamethrower. "Fifty."

"I can't disobey G.U.N's orders, but they haven't given me any recently. Also, a top priority placed within my conscience is to try not to get blown up." He explained, ramming through a group of robots attempting to ambush him, destroying them all completely. "Forty nine."

"Well in that case, keep your priorities straight." Metal Sonic flew over a laser blast and kicked the robot that fired it. "Fifty one." (They've killed a hundred robots between them now, good for them.) Metal Sonic looked upwards at the giant sphere that eclipsed the sky, at the massive ball of destruction made by his own hands, at the floating prison of the only person he truly cared about. Metal Sonic felt a strong feeling festering inside its stomach. It was like what he felt towards Sonic, only stronger to an insane degree. It was anger. Metal Sonic, who until recently didn't feel emotion to anything but a small degree, was finding himself unable to restrain himself against the powerful feeling.

"Ha! Fifty four!" The Ultimate Weapon announced. Metal Sonic didn't even look over at the bat-winged hedgehog.

"You win." Metal Sonic muttered, heading upwards towards the Final Death Egg.

"Where you going?"

"I told Metal Amy I was going to get her out of there, and if it takes every ounce of my energy, I am keeping my word." Then, without another word, Metal Sonic flew off to engage in what can only be called suicide.


	27. Destruction's defences

Destruction's defences 

Disclaimer: Bored of these, read other chapters for this. Everyone owns the characters they made up.

Sonic ran towards his goals at speeds that were fast for even him. Sonic's seemingly everlasting stamina was beginning to waver, but he did not care. He had figured it out. He had cracked the puzzle. Off in the distance Sonic was finally able to make it out, the volcano on which Eggman's base was situated. A small smile crossed Sonic's face in age-old fashion, but this time it felt forced. Sonic continued to speed towards the base, knowing well that time wasn't on his side. Sonic chuckled to himself. Time would be on his side soon, in fact, he'll have all the time in the world at his disposal.

The blue streak scaled the side of the volcano without any signs of slowing down. Sonic ran up the near vertical side as if he was running downhill. In no time he had reached the summit. The blue hedgehog ignored the overpowering smell of ash and continued forward to the large crater. Sonic didn't think twice before he jumped down into the pit of bubbling, skin scorching molten lava. The heroic hedgehog stretched his arms and legs out to slow his plummet downwards (there's some science for you). Sonic did a small flip in the air and landed on top of Eggman's base on his feet. The cloaked base shimmered slightly as the impact of Sonic on it momentarily disrupted the cloaking device. Sonic wasted no time in finding the large hole which Nack had cause with his air bike last time they were here. Luckily Eggman apparently hadn't fixed it yet. Sonic located it with ease and dropped down into the base. He was in. Now was the hard part, Sonic had to find where Eggman kept the time stones. The blue blur ran from room to room, his mind set on finding the time stones. Each and every room he went into, however, turned up no results. All Sonic ever seemed to be able to find was the odd robot, most of which seemed to be dusting. Sonic continued his search. He entered the holding area. Sonic stopped, looked around, then was about to leave when he did a double take.

"Eggman?" Sonic asked curiously. Eggman, who was still being held in a cell turned around quickly at the sound of Sonic's voice.

"Sonic!" He blurted out "Watch out!" Sonic turned around to be knocked off his feet by a metallic fist. Sonic sailed through the sky and crashed into Eggman's cell, bending the bars slightly. Metal Knuckles laughed slightly.

"Well if it isn't the famous Sonic. I believe now will be the perfect opportunity." Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"To do what?"

"To do what Metal Sonic couldn't, to kill you." Without another word or warning, Metal Knuckles lunged at Sonic. The blue hedgehog just barely managed to roll out of the way. Metal Knuckles held his fist outwards and fired off his knuckle missiles. Sonic ducked the first one, but took the second to his chest. The missile exploded and sent Sonic flying upwards, slamming him into the wall. Sonic quickly recovered and spin dashed down from the ceiling into Metal Knuckles face. Metal Knuckles swatted Sonic aside and followed up by punching him in the gut. Sonic endured the attack and retaliated with an uppercut to the chin. Metal Knuckles showed no reaction to the attack and kicked Sonic across the face. Sonic rolled across the floor, repeatedly hitting his head against the floor. This resulted in Sonic's head feeling like it was spinning as he got up, allowing Metal Knuckles to run up to Sonic and slam him against a wall before the hedgehog could retaliated. The bruised and annoyed Sonic regained his composure and kicked Metal Knuckles away from him.

"As much as enjoy playing this game, I'm in a hurry, so..." Sonic darted at Metal Knuckles, curled into a ball, and crashed into the robot with as much force as he could muster, knocking Metal Knuckles straight off his feet and into a wall, causing a echidna shaped dent in it.

"Go Sonic!" Eggman shouted from behind his bars. Metal Knuckles shot him a warning glance, but that distracted him long enough to allow Sonic to punch him across the face. Metal Knuckles was about to strike back, but Sonic sprayed him with punches at his trademark speed. Sonic ended the on slaughter with a spinning kick. Metal Knuckles fell hard onto the ground. Sonic smiled.

"Well that was easy." He remarked. Then a low laughing came from Metal Knuckles. The robot stood up, showing no signs of any damage. The smile on Sonic's lips turned to a scowl.

"You don't get it hedgehog. I had won before we began to fight. You're on a time limit, I've just got to keep you from carrying out your plan, and just like your metal counterpart, I can keep going and going."

"Ha! I've beaten Metal Sonic and I can beat you." Sonic retorted.

"Metal Sonic is a weak being, siding with you for the most trivial reasons. Love, HA!" Sonic looked confused.

"How could you know..."

"Me and Yang are in constant contact. He's keeping everything in control." Metal Knuckles explained. "For instance, I've alerted him of your intrusion, and he's told me of Metal Sonic's pathetic feelings." Sonic yawned.

"Well as thrilling as this story is, I'm in a hurry, so see ya!" Sonic prepared to speed off.

"LOCKDOWN!" Metal Knuckles bellowed. Metal sheets flew down and covered every wall, ceiling and floor. Eggman blinked in surprise.

"I didn't install that." He claimed.

"As I said, Yang's keeping everything in control. Including pesky hedgehogs with futile plans. Just try to break out. It'll take nothing short of my power to get out."

Metal Sonic flew towards the Final Death Egg with single minded concentration. He had no plan, he had no help and he had no hope, but that did not matter to him. He had to save Metal Amy and he could no longer wait for Sonic to put his half baked plan into motion. Besides, even if he did, why would Sonic bother saving a single Eggman robot for his nemeses? Metal Sonic had decided the only course of action was to save her himself. She was his damsel in distress, his responsibility, and no one else's. Despite the haze created by Metal Sonic's ambitions, even he could still clearly see how hopeless this one-man assault was. His artificial mind raced in search for possibilities. He was approaching the colossal weapon fast. He needed a plan. An idea came to Metal Sonic, but it was a long shot. Nether the less, it was something. Via wireless connection, Metal Sonic sent a short text file to Metal Amy. It read: 'You're in the computer, can you take control of anything through it?' In almost no time an audio file was sent back to Metal Sonic. He opened it, wondering why she didn't send a text file.

"Metal Sonic, I can't access the computer, besides, something odd is happening. Listen to Yang" Metal Amy's voice was a whisper. The next voice that sounded only partially sounded like Yang's, it was as if another voice was talking over his. A voice that sounded familiar.

"Why was this pathetic creation stalling? Everyone should be dead by now, but luckily I thought ahead! Now I can personally revenge Gerald and his sappy Granddaughter!" Metal Sonic listened to the voice intently, unable to place a face to the voice.

"As we speak Yang seems to be trying to find the buttons to activate the laser all over again. It gets worse." Metal Amy's voice was shaken and full of fear. "Metal Knuckles has just reported to have captured Sonic." Metal Sonic resisted the urge to sprout a long list of profanities. "If you're going to destroy this battleship, do it soon." The audio message ended. Metal Sonic floated in mid air, deep in thought. Sonic has failed, Yang's insanity seemed to have slipped deeper and there was no way to board the floating orb and save Metal Amy. Metal Sonic considered the possibilities before him. They seemed to be wait for Yang to destroy him, or to just kill himself and get it over with. Life was so easier when he just mindlessly followed Eggman's orders. He wasn't subjected to so many... feelings. Confusion, love, pain, loss, and despair. Metal Sonic stopped. Loss and despair. A memory came forward in Metal Sonic circuit based mind. He was in an old Eggman base. He was watching something on the T.V. A man. He was old, had a large moustache. He was shouting something, some sort of threat.

"All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair!" The man was shouting. Shouting in a voice like that of the one Yang's voice seemed to have been meshed with.

"Gerald's become Yang?" Metal Sonic blurted out, thoroughly confused.

For about forty years Gerald had been hiding in the very core of his enemy. His unstable mind in a constant struggle for power with an alternate persona. However, a problem had forever stopped Gerald from remaining in control. He wanted to be taken over. He wanted to avenge mankind for what they did to Maria, which is where his insanity and duel personality derived from to begin with. Before long Prisal was in complete control of Gerald. Prisal was worse then a revenge driven Gerald battling against insanity for two main reasons. One reasons was he would alter the creations of Gerald he could get his hands on in ways Gerald would have deemed to inhumane. Many of the changes were either rejected by the creation or caused the said creation to die, but one of the many modifications he made to Yang worked perfectly with the hedgehog's biological structure. A small implant that allowed Prisal's computer to take direct control over Yang's nervous system, vocal cords and retina. This meant Prisal could practically take control over Yang's body. The second reason Prisal was the worse of the two personalities is because he truly didn't care as much about making mankind suffer for what they did to Maria. He did still see it as part of his motive, explaining why the ARK was set to crash to earth once the eclipse cannon was activated, rather than some simpler mechanism, but he believed if they were dead then the revenge will be carried out. That's why he sent an assassin to knock of the head of A.M.M.O, a rather merciful death considering what he could have achieved with his status as head of G.U.N. Unlike Yang, who rather liked the idea of toying with humanity, Prisal wanted everyone dead as fast as humanly possible. Meaning that Shadow, Metal Sonic or anyone else for that matter didn't have a hope trying to stall him.

"For Buddha's sake Shadow! Stop doing that!" Nack shouted as Shadow once again destroyed a G.U.N robot seconds before the air bike collided with it, however the robot was still close enough for the resulting explosion to rock the air bike. Shadow looked sideways at Nack.

"I didn't know you were a Buddhist." Shadow remarked.

"I'm not, I thought you were." Nack replied. Shadow decided to not answer, opting to concentrate on attacking the opposition rather than explaining to Nack how he hasn't had the time to decide on a spiritual outlook. Nack didn't bother prying further and returned to the difficult task of keeping the air bike steady as numerous laser blasts and explosions flew past constantly. Shadow glanced upwards at the Final Death Egg as he ducked an attack from one of the many G.U.N robots.

"Get us closer Nack!" Shadow shouted. Nack looked up at the black hedgehog, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Closer? We're already in range of all that blasted thing's weapons!" Nack argued. Shadow glared angrily at the weasel.

"We need to keep Yang occupied. Now you can either risk getting blasted by that or get blasted by me." Shadow threatened, destroying a near by robot with a single punch to reinforce his point. Nack smiled worryingly and complied with the request.

"This is the last time I do the good guy thing." Nack muttered while trying to keep the fake smile on his face. With a push of a lever the Marvellous Queen rocketed towards the enormous circular eyesore that remained the centerpiece for the surrounding explosions and battling mechs. As the air bike sped towards the Final Death Egg at speeds common to anyone associated with Sonic, Shadow remained his calm and composed appearance, and while inside he secretly dreaded the oncoming barrage of attacks the floating armoury was about to throw at them. Nack was more visually worried about what Shadow had forced him to go up against. The purple weasel had taken to singing quietly to himself in an attempt to relax himself, but his voice became progressively louder and fear choked as the Final Death Egg got closer, and the odd attack was aimed there way. Luckily for the pair the air bike took no damage in this sprint towards the Final Death Egg.

"Nack!" Shadow shouted over the sound of a nearby by eruption of flames as one of the military robots spiralled down in a fiery death. "Stop singing Lostprophets songs and slow down!"

"And we all sit round here in our home town, It's so good like this, these are times we'll miss" Nack continued to mumble under his breath as he decelerated.

"Drive round the weapon at this distance until he notices us." Shadow ordered Nack, who was getting fed up of being told what to do, but kept it to himself.

"How will we know when he sees us?" Nack questioned.

"When all of the Final Death Egg's weaponry is aimed at us." Shadow simply replied. Nack gulped and sweat formed on his brow.

"Glowing embers fly across the sky..."

Luckily for Shadow and Nack none of the fighting machines had dared get as close as they had to the Final Death Egg, so they remained practically unchallenged as they flew in a circle around the device which was to deliver a quick end to humanity. An unspoken tension crawled into the air as Shadow and Nack occupied a peaceful space within a battle torn sky. They were middle of a contained war around a world ending weapon which they were awaiting an attack from, but yet there was a disturbing peace floating in this small area which none but they had dared enter. This peace was instantly shattered as Nack let out a scream of surprise as Shadow disappeared in a blink of the eye. The weasel frantically looked around, unable to comprehend how a hedgehog could just disappears while flying hundreds of feet in the air. Then the situation got even worse. The cannon on the bottom of the Final Death Egg, the one capable of destroying an entire planet, fired directly down at the earth. Mouth opened wide, Nack could only think of a single word to express the moment.

"Ah."


	28. Twisting the timeline

Twisting the timeline

Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to whoever came up with them. For more information check a different chapter.

Authors Note: I have various reasons for the slow update, but this is a story, not a list of excuses, so enjoy.

"Stop this foolishness now! Listen to your master!" Eggman shouted in vain at the metallic echidna. Metal Knuckles didn't dare take his glare off Sonic.

"You ordered me to follow the orders of Yang. That's what I'm doing, and he has yet to tell me to take your orders again, so I can't listen to you." Metal Knuckles explained. Eggman banged his head against one of the metal bars which made up his cell.

"Great, another betrayal. Do all robots do this or is it just mine?" Eggman complained. He was ignored by both Sonic and Metal Knuckles. Sonic's eyes darted wildly around the room, searching desperately for some form of escape. His eyes only met with the metal sheeting that blocked any exit from the room. Sonic could not see any way out. If only Tails was here, he could figure something out, or Knuckles, he could probably break the walls down, but Tails wasn't here and Knuckles was dead. Sonic had to do this alone. But how? Sonic didn't have time to think, as Metal Knuckles suddenly threw a fist at Sonic's face.

"Now I think I have enough time to kill you before the world ends." Metal Knuckles claimed. Sonic jumped back out of the way of a fist, but was instantly tackled onto the floor. Before Sonic could make another move, Metal Knuckles slammed a foot onto Sonic's chest, restricting Sonic's movement to mere wiggling. Metal Knuckles aimed his left hand at Sonic's face, his concealed missiles aimed directly between Sonic's eyes.

"You just caught me off guard." Sonic claimed. Metal Knuckles smirked.

"Oh well, as long as I'm still the end of you, that's all that counts." He moved his hand closer, so the missiles were just touching Sonic's skin. "It's funny. I always saw your death being the result of a much more intense battle, but in the end, I don't really care." Sonic attempted to curl into a spindash, but wasn't able to due to the metal foot crushing his stomach. He was left with one choice, close his eyes and wait for the 'boom'. Sonic did just that. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Shortly he heard a boom, but oddly enough he didn't feel very dead. Sonic opened his eyes in confusion. Metal Knuckles hand was no longer aimed at Sonic, but had been diverted by another metal hand, one that belonged to Metal Sonic.

"It's been to long brother." Metal Sonic claimed. An outraged Metal Knuckles stepped backwards and knocked Metal Sonic's hand off his.

"What are you doing? You just saved the one hedgehog you've devoted your life to killing!" Metal Knuckles shouted. Metal Sonic momentarily glanced over at his namesake.

"I could have let you kill him, but I personally would prefer to live with Sonic than be dead with the entire world." Metal Sonic claimed. "By the way, shoddy workmanship on the defence." He added gesturing at a large hole he had formed in the metal sheeting to enter the room. Metal Knuckles' shook his fists in anger.

"You pathetic, out dated piece of scrap metal!" Metal Knuckles bellowed. The robotic echidna threw himself at Metal Sonic, who shook his head in disproval.

"So hot-headed." Metal Sonic muttered, sidestepping Metal Knuckles' attack. The metal hedgehog didn't give Metal Knuckles a chance to strike again. He fired three missiles into Metal Knuckles' back and kicked him in the side before he knew what was happening. Metal Knuckles struck back with two punches to Metal Sonic's face and another to his stomach. Metal Sonic jumped back a foot, so he could recollect his bearings. He didn't get long to do this, as Metal Knuckles ran towards him, fists forward. Metal Sonic grabbed both fists and attempted to bring him to a halt. However, Metal Knuckles continued to plough forward, taking Metal Sonic along with him. They both barged straight into a wall, not that Metal Knuckles let that stop him. The red robot charged relentlessly, forcing Metal Sonic through metal and brick. All of Metal Sonic's attempts to stop the charge were overcome. The outside wall was breached and Metal Sonic found himself dangling above a pit of lava, with only his grip on Metal Knuckles keeping him from plummeting. "Well this is would be more of a worry if I couldn't fly." He remarked. Metal Sonic fired up his boosters and burst upwards, bringing along Metal Knuckles with him. The two broke contact and backed to opposing sides of the crater.

"You fight for pathetic and false virtues, you have no chance." Scoffed Metal Knuckles.

"At least I fight for something." Retaliated Metal Sonic. The short exchange of pleasantries was instantly ended as the two flew out of there respective sides at breakneck speeds. They collided in an explosion of punches, kicks and missiles. Metal Sonic took more a few spiked knuckles to the face, while Metal Knuckles received roughly the same amount of damage in return. The Two battling robots were forced out of the fray as Metal Knuckles landed a punch which sent Metal Sonic spiralling backwards. Gripping the rocky and crumbling wall for some form of support, the metal hedgehog stared savagely at his opponent. Metal Knuckles was covered in battle scars, his paint job chipped, wires had wormed there way through holes and now flapped around in the small breeze. Metal Sonic did not rejoice in the state of his rival, for he knew he was at least as in bad a shape, if not worse. His system's stamina was also lower than Metal Knuckles. In short, he was losing, and probably about to 'die'. Metal Knuckles had tensed, obviously waiting for Metal Sonic to make the first move. Metal Sonic scanned the area. Was his death to be in the destructive heart of a landscape fitting to that of Heck? How fitting. Metal Sonic charged his boosters up for once last run. If he could self destruct when close enough to Metal Knuckles, he could take both of them out. The blue robot charged. Metal Knuckles took a defensive stance, to what that would do him. Metal Sonic watched his rival as he came closer. He would self destruct in six, five, four, three, two... What? Metal Sonic came to an abrupt halt as a blue blur fell down onto Metal Knuckles' head and sent the artificial echidna plummeting. Sonic jumped from the robot's head and reached out towards Metal Sonic. Grudgingly, Metal Sonic grabbed onto his rival and the two watched Metal Knuckles crashing into the base formally owned by Eggman.

"You may want to get us out of here." Sonic cautioned. Metal Sonic turned to him.

"Why's that?" He asked. A sly smile crossed Sonic's mouth.

"Let's just say things are about to heat up." He commented. Metal Sonic looked down into the belly of the crater to notice the lava acting fiercely. Metal Sonic instantly realised what Sonic had done and flew out, just in time to miss being completely incinerated as the lava climbed upwards, flowing all over and inside Eggman's base, encasing anything it came in contact with, be it Living, dead, or robot. The lava seeped inside small cracks, such as holes with exposed wires sticking out, like the ones found on a certain robotic echidna. His entire system was fried. The lava destroyed him inside and outside.

Metal Sonic landed on the volcano's crater, which was now the location of Eggman and the time stones.

"Take time stones, thus unstabilising the defence against the magma, save Eggman, then destroy the enemy's base of operations and his minion. Excellent." Metal Sonic remarked. "So now what now Sonic, hm?" He questioned. The blue hedgehog, who remained upbeat despite current events, pick one of the time stones up began juggling it in one hand.

"Well, I've already gone back in time to play the part of 'future Sonic' in the Shadow tricking time paradox, so I guess it's off to the Death Egg." Sonic explained. Metal Sonic would have raised an eyebrow, if he had one.

"Which you get in, how?" Sonic smirked once again.

"That's your problem, no imagination." Sonic stopped throwing the time stone, instead holding it tightly. He then grabbed onto Metal Sonic's wrist and, without any warning, rocketed forward. Metal Sonic considered resisting Sonic's grasp, but Metal Sonic decided otherwise, his curiosity over what Sonic was planning getting the best of him. As Sonic ran the environment around them blurred into a confused mess and the wind began making a sharp whooshing sound, but Metal Sonic was more than familiar to this same experience. Even the following blinding flash erupting out of the time stone was familiar to him.

"How far back are we travelling?" Metal Sonic questioned. Sonic didn't make eye contact as he spoke, instead keeping his attention towards the road ahead.

"Right now, not far, I'm just buying myself some time to make it to the G.U.N base." Sonic explained.

"And later?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Well, what I'm going to do soon won't be later; it'll be earlier, won't it?" Sonic pointed out. Metal Sonic shook his head in annoyance.

In a few minutes, or to be more precise, a few hours earlier (time travel, you've got to hate it), Sonic and Metal Sonic arrived in a grassy field just outside the G.U.N base the two had grown accustomed to as of recently. Metal Sonic observed the field, seemingly taken in every detail simultaneously.

"It is hard to believe this field will be littered in the corpses of robots and soldiers soon." Metal Sonic remarked. Sonic nodded in agreement; despite the fact his attention was else where.

"I'll be right back..." He muttered, dashing off as soon as he had finished his sentence. The Hedgehog once again disappeared into a bright light created by the time stones, but seconds after the same bright light appeared as Sonic returned from his short mission, holding Shadow by the wrist. The black and red hedgehog looked understandably confused. Sonic dashed over to Metal Sonic and released his hold on Shadow's wrist, an action which made Shadow lose his balance and topple over.

"Sonic." Shadow simply stated as he attempted to regain his bearings. He shortly followed with a question. "What just happened?" Sonic chuckled. An attitude both Shadow and Metal Sonic found to light hearted, considering the situation.

"Well Shad, this is roughly an hour before everyone is going to get here and all the madness will start. From this starting position we shall enter the Final Death Egg, beat the royal heck out Yang, and save the day!" Sonic explained. Shadow continued to look confused.

"That makes absolutely no sense." He remarked. Metal Sonic nodded in agreement. Sonic rolled his eyes and pointed at a bland and uninteresting area in the sky.

"That's where the Final Death Egg shall be in a few hours, correct?" Metal Sonic and Shadow nodded unsurely. "Right, so we just position ourselves there, use the time stones to go forward a few hours and boom! Were in."

"Why don't we just go back and stop Yang from being released, or Eggman being born or something?" Metal Sonic queried.

"Because if we did that, we would already know about it." Sonic simply replied. "Now use those thrusters to get us up there."

A few minutes before present time, Yang pounded feverishly at the many controls in front of him. To say Yang did these things wouldn't actually be correct; the Hedgehog that was hunched over the controls with insanity nearly blinding him was merely a shell of what was once Yang. Prisal now had complete control other his actions, his hearing, even his sight. Just as he had with Gerald. While Yang never was in the realm of sanity, Gerald, and Prisal, who he grew to become, had fifty years of solitude to slowly drain his mentality, and now he was in control of a practically indestructible fighting machine. What's worse, he had figured out how to operate the earth destroying cannon.

"Behold!" The fusion of Shadow and Gerald's voice ordered his captive, Metal Amy. "In a second, the world will be gone, humanity cleansed of its evil and wrongdoing. I shall make the world a much better place."

"You deal in extremes Gerald." Metal Amy commented blankly. Prisal had the cannon set to fire, but unfortunately couldn't resist trying to force his views on another, especially anyone who would call him by the name of such a weakling.

"Isn't that what the world is? Extremists! Terrorists, rulers of countries, even religious leaders, they all share a sickening belief that they are right and only them."

"You talk as if you've travelled the world and seen nothing but destruction, yet you have only ever seen the earth from the A.R.K and your charade of a G.U.N base." Metal Amy retorted.

"And what do you know? What have you seen that makes you more knowledgeable than me? I have lived longer than any mortal! From what I've seen you've lived a month, tops."

"And yet I'm wiser of the world than you." Gerald grabbed the computer monitor with both of Yang's hands.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Due to the fact she currently existed as little more than a computer programme, Metal Amy was unaware of how aggressive Gerald was getting physically, but even if she did, it's unlikely that would have stopped her winding the old manic up.

"I have travelled allot with Metal Sonic. I have seen how he can be a cruel, heartless machine, doing what he must to get what he wants, and I have seen him being a friend, looking out for his 'family', I've even seen him being a lover. Your problem, Gerald, is you only see in black and white, making sure to obscure the white from view. You are a sick man Gerald." Metal Amy was surprised by how cocky she sounded. She must have picked it up from Metal Sonic.

"I am not Gerald! Stop referring to me as such!" Prisal shouted, seemingly angered so much by the robot that he had forgotten about bringing destruction down onto the earth.

"Your right, your not Gerald. My files on Gerald tell me he was a great scientist. A man looked up to, someone who wished to bring hope to humanity. You took the easy way around and wish to simply blow everything up. You're not fit to lick the dirt Gerald walked on. You..."

"SLIENCE!" Prisal sent a fist through the computer monitor, and then shoot a blast of concentrated energy at the computer, destroying it completely. Prisal took a deep breath to calm himself, then turned to the control panel. "Now it is time." He claimed. He felt a gloved hand grab his shoulder and Shadow's deep voice against his ears.

"Do not talk of time. I've still got a headache trying to figure how we got here." 


	29. Resolution for the soul

Resolution for the soul 

Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to whoever made them up originally. Yeah.

Author's note: Climax time!

Shadow and Prisal stared at one another. Shadow's cold stare being matched by the puppet that was Yang. Through the fake, hedgehog exterior lay the calculating and broken mind of the once genius that created and raised Shadow, and now, looking at him through the eyes of another hedgehog, he seemed more like a father than ever before. A sliver of a smile crossed Yang's face, as he turned to Sonic and Metal Sonic, laughing lowly.

"Fools." Prisal simply exclaimed. Prisal turned back to Shadow. "You have brought with you your own destruction." There was a short pause. Metal Sonic was about to fire a missile, but Sonic stopped him. Shadow turned around to face his two companions.

"He's right." Shadow remarked, his voice devoid of any emotion. Without warning, Shadow jumped upon the two, giving them a punch each. In a flash they were both on the floor.

"You traitor!" Metal Sonic shouted, he attempted to jump to his feet, but Sonic restrained him for some reason. "You can't do this! Think of everyone on earth! Think of Amy!" Metal Sonic shouted. Shadow smirked.

"Can't do it? Professor, may I have the privilege of destroying this planet, to show this metal monstrosity that I can?" Shadow asked. Prisal grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"That is what you were made for." He simply replied, gesturing at the control panel. Shadow nodded and walked over to the controls. Prisal turned to the fallen Sonics. "You see, I turned him. He saw the light after Knuckles died, and he has deceived you ever since, and now, because you couldn't see through his charade, the world goes. However, saving the world is what you do, and by destroying this world I will be saving it from itself, so it's another job well done hedgehog." It was hard to tell if Prisal was mocking, or stating what he believed to be fact. "Shadow, is everything ready? Do you know what to do?" Shadow turned to Prisal, his smirk had since evolved into an uncharacteristically large smile.

"Oh yes." The red and black hedgehog claimed. Sonic picked himself off the floor, a grin equal to Shadow's on his face. "Prisal, to get to this moment I have had to ride a rollercoaster of emotions, take part in Sonic's absurd plot, which included putting up with three of him at a time, and worse of all, almost lost Amy, but all of this was so worth it." Prisal looked from Shadow to Sonic, confused and slightly scared. Shadow's finger slowly pressed down on a button, never taking his eyes off Prisal, savouring the moment. As soon as the button clicked down, the cannon fired. However, this was not what Prisal wanted. The laser that was just fired was too weak to destroy the planet; it had been powered down so much it would only destroy the immediate area beneath. Also the trajectory had been changed. The immediate area below the cannon was now the GUN base.

"NO!" Prisal screamed. "Shadow! How could you! You were meant to work for me!" Shadow, for the first time Sonic could recall, laughed. The laugh was chilling, coming from the deepest regions of Shadow's throat.

"Don't you get it? You've been set up! Sonic has been playing this before we even knew you were alive!"

"I love time travel." Sonic added mockingly.

"Also, I may have been altered by you to follow your dream. I may have experienced the pain and loss that turned you to this, but I only work for those I chose to. Good or Evil, I decide."

The laser flew through the air, Nack covered his eyes with his hat, not which was likely to help, the Ultimate Weapon started swearing loudly and Amy's eyes widened in fear. Had they failed? Was this the end? Not a chance. The laser ripped through the GUN base. It struck it from a corner and cut through to the other side. Like paper the base crumbled, rafters falling, beams being destroyed under there own weight. Ceilings crushed floors, which in turn destroyed lower floors. Walls fell in and technology hidden in the structure was lost in the rubble. It was lucky that the base had been empty due to current events, well, empty except one man.

Sonic, Metal Sonic, Shadow and Yang all looked at a monitor displaying the destruction that had happened below. Sonic uneasily turned to Shadow.

"Say, you didn't... you know..." Shadow let out a disapproving grunt.

"Kill him? I don't know." Shadow replied. "The base has been destroyed, but somehow I doubt that..." Shadow trailed off. Metal Sonic nodded his head and sighed.

"Pessimistic much? Gerald... or Prisal, whatever, can not have survived that. Now if you hedgehogs don't mind, I have a computer to see about a disk." Metal Sonic muttered to himself various insults aimed at Sonic and Shadow as he made his way towards the computer with a punched in monitor. A simple press of a button and the disk containing all that was Metal Amy sprang out, as if it was willing to be freed. Metal Sonic picked up the disk carefully, then placing it in one of his hidden compartments with an uncharacteristically soft touch. "It's over for you now." Metal Sonic told the disk, his voice containing a surprising amount of humanity in it. Metal Sonic turned back to the two hedgehogs, and almost instantly he transformed back to a cold, machine. "Sonic. Next time we meet, we shall be enemies once again. I shall let you go without a fight now; for I think I speak for both of us when I say fighting has gotten tiring. So, goodbye. Chaos Con..." Laughter interrupted Metal Sonic. Laughter from the voices of two twisted creatures meshed into one. Prisal, in the body of Yang, turned to look at the group.

"Do you think I could have survived in secret for fifty years without being careful? The room I am in could have resisted three nuclear wars, let alone your pathetic attack!" Prisal announced. Shadow swore angrily. "I've told you, I will cleanse the world! Yes, I will save it! It will be destroyed! Yes!"

"Listen to yourself!" Sonic shouted. "You don't even know what you're doing anymore!" Yang's eye had begun twitching madly.

"I am doing... saving... destroying the world! Maria..." Yang's eye stopped twitching. "I am going to use that cannon, and use that cannon... use the cannon... cannon use... I am going to destroy this world." Shadow stared sadly into the adopted eyes of his once creator.

"My god. Something has happened in down there with Prisal. Sonic, I think we may have pushed him other the edge. I mean more so."

"Isn't it obvious?" Metal Sonic questioned. "He must have connected his brain to Yang's by machine. We've partly destroyed the machine, along with part of his already fractured mind. Yang suddenly ran up to Metal Sonic, warping his hands around his neck.

"Insane? Insane, insane... You call me insane! I am, I am, I am not!" Prisal began breathing deeply. "Maybe I exaggerate this room's satiability, but that does not matter. No. No matter. Matter not... Before I fire the cannon, I shall make sure that all three of you meet with death. Even you Shadow, Hedgehog... Shadow... Shadow, my once loyal experiment."

"I was only ever loyal to Gerald." Shadow sneered. Prisal began breathing rapidly again.

"Gerald! Gerald! Weak, insecure, pitiful being!" Yang's eyes closed as Prisal desperately fought to keep the strands of coherent thought he had left in order. "You fool! Fool! What I do is what Gerald wants. His wants. He wants... I am only what he truly desires."

"Well this is what I desire." Claimed Shadow, jumping upwards and bringing his foot down on the Prisal controlled Yang. Metal Sonic instantly assisted by delivering the mind controlled hedgehog a firm punch to the gut. Prisal winced in pain. Metal Sonic used his shoulder to whack Yang to the floor.

"Well, well Prisal, so you've tapped into Yang's nervous system. This should be fun." Metal Sonic forced Yang back onto his feet, and then pummelled him with unrestrained anger. Shadow and Sonic watched in shook. Even when facing Sonic had Metal Sonic never fought so viciously. Metal fist tore at skin, Prisal screamed in agony, but Metal Sonic remained unaffected. "Listen to me well Prisal. No one, but no one, ever takes Metal Amy. No one!" Metal Sonic punctuated his statement with a nose shattering punch. The punch was strong enough to send Yang skidding across the floor and up against the wall. However, Prisal did not scream. He laughed.

"Guess what I just did, what I did, guess... I've severed the connection with Yang's nervous system. I no longer feel your attacks!" Yang suddenly sprang into action. With Prisal's connection on his mind weakened, and the actual Yang knocked unconscious by Metal Sonic, he looked like a deranged puppet (first person to think 'Tails doll' gets punched). Yangs head was limp and bobbed around with every move, his arms also seemed allot more lose. "Feel attacks no longer..." Yang flailed around wildly at Metal Sonic, attacking in an unpredictable and ludicrously fast pattern. Metal Sonic desperately punched at Yang, only to receive no reaction. "Affect, no, attack..." Shadow and Sonic jumped into the fray, knocking the monstrosity backwards with a well timed kick. With no signs of damage the madman's puppet ran towards the three, one arm raised with a hand curled into a fist perched at the end. Sonic spin dashed at Yang, only to bounce of him without inflicting any noticeable pain. "Feel...feel...no..." Yang threw his curled hand at Shadow, who ducked it easily. An uppercut was then thrown by Yang, and dodged by Shadow. Sonic and Metal Sonic were attacking Yang in vain as Prisal made him unleash super sonic speed punches at Shadow, who was desperately attempting to dodge or counter them.

"We need a plan!" Shadow shouted. "We could kill Yang and he would still attack us!"

"You're right, I'm going after Prisal." Metal Sonic announced, backing out of the fray.

"NO!" Prisal shouted. Yang jump kicked Metal Sonic onto the floor then aimed his hand in the direction of the chaos emeralds. "Chaos control!" He shouted. All twenty emeralds were engulfed into green light and disappeared, as were the time stones. "Fail, fall, kill... The Final Death Egg is being held up with the lingering chaos energy, use that to chaos control away and it will fall, fall without the chaos energy, the lack of energy will make it fall... destroying all below."

"You fool! You can't activate the cannon now!" Shadow remarked. Prisal laughed.

"Where do you think the chaos emeralds were just teleported to? There in my lap as we speak! As we speak..." Shadow swore loudly.

"Great! We're caught in a battle against an unfeeling enemy with no way to escape!" Shadow shouted.

"Plus the fact the lingering energy will only keep this thing up for a few more minutes!" Metal Sonic added.

"In that case, let's not waste any of them." Sonic stated, Shadow sighed.

"So what do you suggest? Do you see any possible way to win?" Shadow retaliated.

"Hay, Metal Sonic built this place, I bet he knows what to do in this situation." Sonic claimed, turning towards Metal Sonic. The robot was sitting on the floor, his arms and legs crossed.

"We die." Metal Sonic simply replied. Shadow and Sonic looked at the robot in an unsure silence. Thoughts raced through there heads. Was this the end? Had they failed?

"No." Shadow turned to Yang. "You can't win. You will not kill Amy." Metal Sonic got off the floor and turned to face Shadow. "I will not let my loved ones, or anyone's loved ones, to be sacrificed for the ideals of a madman."

"How heroic." Mocked Yang.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted. Metal Sonic and Sonic both disappeared into green light, both taken by surprise. The control room, which now only held Shadow and Yang, began shaking. A smirk crossed Shadow's face. "I've teleported this entire device above the deserted Prison island. It will be crash and be destroyed, along with us."

"There was not enough power to teleport two people and a ship of this size!" Prisal claimed. "How... how?" Shadow turned away from Yang.

"Thanks to Amy, I have other powers besides those given to me by the chaos emeralds." Shadow announced.

"Not enough to save yourself." Prisal pointed out bitterly.

"Looks like I'll have to do that then." A third voice announced. Both hedgehogs turned around to locate this new person. The mysterious visitor grabbed Shadow and disappeared with him in a bright white light. It happened so fast Prisal couldn't comprehend what it was that had just happened. All he could tell was that his plan had been completely destroyed. Prisal swore and relinquished his control over Yang, who fell to the floor unconscious.

A large metal orb fell onto Prison Island. The following explosion sent shockwaves travelling for hundreds of miles, as well as obliterating almost all of the island, leaving what was left in a worse state than it was already in. When the scene was later investigated it was determined the device that blew was of Eggman's technology. No bodies were found.

Shadow found himself back on the field just outside the G.U.N base. It was riddled with G.U.N robots that had been shut down when the base was destroyed. The recent battle had charred the grass and given the field a criss-crossing black and green colouring. Above and around Shadow the mechs that the army had been piloting prepared to land. Shadow was given long to inspect this spectacle, as Amy ran up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"You did it! You're alright!" She shouted. Shadow hugged her back.

"But how?" He asked. A staged cough emitted from behind Shadow. The two hedgehogs slightly grudgingly let go of each other and turned to look at Shadow's saviour, a red echidna.

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted as he ran towards the three, followed by Lamont, Rouge, Nack and the Ultimate Weapon. Knuckles smirked at the group.

"Good to be ba..." Knuckles was cut off as Rouge forced him into an intense kiss. Shadow turned back to Amy and looked into her emerald eyes. All the fighting, all the worry, all the pain, it had been worth it to keep her safe. Shadow and Amy connected lips slowly and with meaning.

"And I have no one." Sonic remarked with mock sadness.

"Wait, I thought Red was dead?" Lamont remarked. Knuckles parted lips with Rouge to answer the question.

"I was. Follow me." Knuckles turned and was about to run off, until Shadow stopped him.

"Wait. I have something to finish."

Prisal sat in his room surrounded by chaos emeralds and time stones. The pure white room had been obliterated by the cannon and so had the connecting wall, revealing the light of the sun to Prisal for the first time in years. Prisal was unmoving as he watched a silhouette climbing through the rubble towards him. He knew the silhouette all to well. It was his creation, it had worked for him, but now, it was his enemy. Shadow came close enough that the sun did not obscure him to a black blob. Shadow looked at Prisal, who looked back with empty eyes.

"What now Shadow? Now what Shadow? Shadow... What...?" In person it was now clear that Prisal's mouth flinched every time he repeated himself. Shadow looked at the destroyed man with something that almost can be described as pity, but Prisal was far beyond that now. "Come to finish the job?"

"I have to." Commented Shadow. Prisal laughed. The laugh unnerved Shadow.

"You are weak. Weak like Gerald. You can't kill me. Unable to kill me. Killing me not possible for you." Shadow nodded.

"True. No matter how mad you are, how dangerous, I can't help but see what is no longer there. I pay respect at you, Prisal, the grave of Professor Gerald Robotnik." Shadow threw a half burnt flower he had picked up from the field at Prisal's feet. Shadow grabbed the chaos emeralds and time stones, knowing that leaving them with Prisal would be stupid. He then took one last look at Prisal. At Gerald, then he turned and walked away from the once great man forever.

"Now what! Humanity will always fear you! You are blind! Everyone is blind to the truth! Those friends of yours! Gerald! Maria! Even the Black Arms! Blind to the undeniable truth that they will be there own end, like they are the end of so much! I AM RIGHT!" Prisal became aware of someone else watching him. He spun around to see the Ultimate Weapon perched on an extruding piece of rubble.

"Gerald Robotnik. For crimes against humanity you were meant to be executed, but you seem to have not been." Prisal stared up at the weapon that he had created with large eyes of fear. "I, by the orders of G.U.N, must fix this mistake." Prisal watched helplessly as the Ultimate Weapon jumped down and advanced on him.

"No... you... you can't! Can't! You can not! NO!"

Knuckles lead Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Amy to the Emerald shrine on the floating island. Lamont had left for 'reason that would be stupid to tell the heroes', Nack had left because he had enough and no one knew where the Ultimate Weapon was. Knuckles lead them behind a bush near the shrine and they all looked up at the shrine. On top of it was a blue echidna. His left arm was bleeding; some of the blood had landed on the Master Emerald. In his hand he was holding the unconscious form of Knuckles.

"Listen brat, there is only one reason I have done this. It is because a resurrection can only be done once, and if I kill you after resurrecting you, then I can destroy all daddy's hopes on saving you, you got it!" Fistika was angry, mostly at himself.

"Is that really the only reason?" General Knuckles asked, walking towards Fistika with a shoulder on Tikal. Tikal walked up to Fistika and grabbed him by the hand.

"Thank you." She remarked. Fistika swiped his hand out of her grip.

"I did it not for you kid, I did it for the reason I've specified. I will kill Knuckles again then watch you all cry yourselves to sleep for eternity." Fistika looked at General Knuckles. "General, if I could kill you twice I would have an extra knife right now." Fistika commented.

"And if I was of your cold kind, so I would have a knife aimed at your head." General Knuckles replied. Fistika gave harsh glares at both of his present company, then fled into the wilderness. The Knuckles hidden in the bushes smiled.

"Odd that if he planned to kill me again, he didn't do it right then." He remarked. He turned to the others. "Come on, we have to fill me in."

A week passed. The truth of G.U.N was never brought public as it was put under the control of a much saner commander and began working at doing what it was meant to, guarding the nation. The entire incident that ended with the G.U.N base being destroyed was glossed over with the simple statement that 'Sonic and friends had once again stopped a major terrorist action'. The event was in the news for a while until it was overshadowed by over news, like the black comet reappearing in the sky after fifty years. Shadow set out once again to discover all the secrets of his past. Knuckles got back to guarding the Master Emerald, frequently with Rouge by his side, and Omega hang around by the destroyed G.U.N base for a few days, realised everyone was gone, and returned to his mission of destroying Eggman's robotic empire.

Metal Sonic admired his new creation. It was ready. He ran a wire out of his creation and inserted it into the nearby computer. A few clicks of the mouse and the programs began to download into Metal Sonic's creation. Metal Sonic waited patiently for the procedure to complete itself. He hadn't stopped working for a week straight and that was about to pay off. His creation came to life as the programs all installed themselves in its system. As Metal Sonic watched his creation looking around slightly confused, he would have smiled if he had a mouth.

"Welcome back Metal Amy, I hope you like your new body, I made it to be perfect." Metal Amy looked at herself slightly bemused.

"Isn't it exactly like my old one?" She asked.

"Exactly." Metal Sonic replied. "Oh, except I gave you a few fighting skills, just in case." Metal Amy nodded and crossed her arms.

"So what's the plan today boss, any weapons to build, any battles to fight?" Metal Sonic shook his head.

"First, we shall fix the Tails Doll, he's been offline in the corner for way too long, and then you and I are going to have a vacation." Metal Amy smiled and placed her hands on Metal Sonic's hips.

"Really? Where will we go?" She questioned.

"I don't think it matters." Metal Sonic replied. The two robots wrapped an arm around each other and left the room.

There are only two things which are certain to warp friendships, absorb your soul and turn reality into an illusion you won't want to return to. These are love and power, and you have watched as both have changed many people's lives. For the better, like Shadow and Metal Sonic, for the worse, like Gerald and sometimes it is hard to tell where the person sits after there encounter with the forces of power and love, as is the case with Fistika. There is only one certainty in this world, and that is, thanks to these two powers, that you will never stay the same, which, much like the two powers, can be good or bad.

* * *

My final note: FINISHED! Thank you for all the reviews, cookies for all! I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you Celestial Moonshine for letting me use Yang, and lamont-the-ultimate for letting me use Lamont, I hope I didn't mess them up or anything. I think that's it. 


End file.
